


Музыка Тишины

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Alternative elvish anatomy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Elves are Dicks, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Happy Endings are not cheap, Lothlórien, M/M, Music, Thranduil's A+ Parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эльфийская музыка в лесах Лотлориэна вызывает у Боромира только мигрень. Помощь приходит, откуда не ждали.</p><p>И чем дальше в лес, тем все неожиданней развиваются события. Рейтинг повышен до Е.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лучшее лекарство

Боромиру не нравились эльфийские песни. А здесь, в Благословенном Крае, они звучали почти постоянно, даже глубокой ночью. Не то чтобы он вовсе не любил музыку. Финдуилас, пока была жива, научила их с братом многим песням. Позже – в недобрый час – Фарамир начал учиться играть на лютне, и Боромиру, чтобы не расстраивать младшего брата, пришлось полюбить слушать его выступления. Да и вообще в Гондоре тоже пели, как и везде – за работой или на праздниках. Любил сын Денэтора и звонкие, полные солнца, песни рохирримов. Но то, что звучало здесь, в Лотлориэне, и музыкой-то назвать было сложно. Это была скорее хитрая вязь заклинаний, тягучие чары, в которых сложно было разобрать слова, да и не то чтобы очень хотелось. Глядя на своих товарищей, которые, прислушиваясь к голосам эльфов, явно отдыхали душой, Боромир не мог не удивляться. Ему самому эти голоса не несли ничего, кроме тревоги и подозрений.   
Возможно, потому, что среди этих мелодичных потоков музыки он нет-нет, да и слышал снова слова Владычицы Лориэна. Те самые, что она одним взглядом выжгла в его сознании так, как гондорцы ставили клейма на своих конях. На нем, Боромире, кажется, тоже теперь было клеймо. «Твой народ слаб. Что стоит сила каждого воина в отдельности, если вместе они отчаялись и погибают. Им нужны силы, нужна вера, но им негде ее взять». И клеймо это до сих пор горело.   
Головная боль зарождалась где-то над правым глазом и раскаленным наконечником копья входила в глазницу, волнами заполняя всю голову целиком, путая мысли, мешая спать и делая бело-золотой свет, просачивающийся сквозь ветви ясеней, невыносимо слепящим. Были времена, когда боль немного утихала, отходила на задний план, становилась тупой и приглушенной, но и это не сильно спасало. В любой момент от очередного перелива эльфийской песни все могло вернуться вновь.  
Ничего удивительного, что большую часть времени он был мрачен и сторонился своих спутников. Те были спокойны и счастливы здесь, теряли счет времени и предавались грезам. Боромир же сосчитал каждую минуту своего пребывания здесь.   
Он сидел между корней деревьев, скрестив ноги, уперевшись затылком в ствол и с закрытыми глазами.   
«…им нужна вера, но им негде…»  
Полупрозрачный золотистый лист, кружась, упал вниз, мазнул по щеке гондорца, и он нехотя открыл глаза. Лес вокруг окрасился предвечерним золотом, извечная мелодия звучала откуда-то издалека. За его спиной едва слышно хрустнула ветка.   
Боромир, насторожившись, замер. Здесь границы были безопасны, в этом Краю не было места для тьмы и зла, но тревога коснулась Боромира мягко, как упавший лист кожи.   
Несколько мгновений его окружала звенящая тишина – кажется, умолкла даже извечная музыка. Потом на траву рядом с ним легко опустился Леголас.   
Боромир знал – спутник его всегда ходит бесшумно, значит сейчас, приближаясь, он позволил гондорцу себя услышать. Боромир снова на секунду прикрыл тяжелые веки – в глазницу снова ввинчивалась боль, но демонстрировать свои слабости, особенно эльфам, Боромир не собирался.   
\- Я думал, ты опять весь день пробудешь в чертогах Владык,- заметил он. Над их головами ветер едва заметно тронул листву – еще один лист застремился к земле, и, даже не открывая глаз, Боромир почувствовал, как Леголас перехватил его на лету. Он снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на эльфа.  
\- Владыка Келеборн очень заинтересован в новостях с Севера,- туманно ответил Леголас, его ловкие тонкие пальцы сжимали черенок листа и неторопливо поигрывали им. Боромир поймал себя на том, что заворожено наблюдает за этой игрой, и поспешал снова посмотреть эльфу в лицо,- а я не могу отказать ему в любезности рассказать обо всем.   
Он улыбнулся так, словно едва не выдал большую тайну, но в последний момент оставил собеседника лишь догадываться о смысле своих слов. Боромиру это все было не особенно интересно. У него болела голова.  
\- Надеюсь, я не мешаю твоему уединению? – поинтересовался Леголас, и Боромир почти услышал непроизнесенное «хотя не то чтобы меня это волновало».   
\- Нет,- ответил он – и это была чистая правда. Странным образом, в компании этого конкретного эльфа, магия всех остальных переставала вызывать в нем такую сильную тревогу и раздражение.   
Они помолчали некоторое время. Леголас прикрыл глаза, и Боромир невольно заметил, как его темные ресницы коснулись тенью его бледных скул. На тонких губах заскользила улыбка, но тут же пропала. Зеркаля это выражение, Боромир и сам почувствовал, как улыбнулся. И в следующий момент понял, что таращится на эльфа, пожалуй, слишком долго.  
\- Почему Владыку волнует то, что творится на Севере? – решил он начать разговор, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание,- опасность ведь идет с Юга.  
\- Опасность с Юга тревожит его, но не пугает,- отозвался Леголас. Он поднял веки, и золотые блики отразились в глубине его светлых глаз. – рассказывал я о том, что происходит в моем родном Краю. Сердцем своим Владыка возвращается туда часто…  
Он замолк, словно этого его объяснения было более, чем достаточно. Боромир толком ничего не понял, но и уточнять не стал.  
\- Я слышал, у вас, на Севере, тоже идет война,- заметил он. Разговор был пустым, но приятным. Так говорят между собой малознакомые люди, когда хотят скоротать время.   
\- Война сейчас везде,- по тону Леголаса не чувствовалось, чтобы его это хоть сколько-нибудь печалило,- мой родной край раньше носил название Эрин Ласгален – Лес Зеленых листьев. Тьма поселилась там еще до того, как его стали называть Лихолесьем.   
\- Мой родной город тоже носил прежде иное название,- кивнул Боромир. И сразу понял, что движение это было излишним – боль, притупившаяся было, когда эльф опустился рядом с ним на траву, снова вспыхнула, как костер, раздуваемый ветром. Боромир поморщился и потер пальцами бровь.  
\- Я слышал о нем – о Городе Белых Башен,- голос Леголаса зазвучал мягче, тише, кажется, даже уважительней,- но, боюсь, слишком мало. Я хотел бы увидеть его своими глазами.  
\- Увидишь,- легко пообещал Боромир.  
«..Твой народ слаб…»  
Он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Снова, снова этот голос, эти жестокие слова, бьющие точно в цель, выворачивающие наружу все его самые глубокие страхи. В теплом ароматном ветре Лотлориэнского леса Боромиру вдруг стало холодно.   
Теплые пальцы коснулись его пульсирующего от боли виска. Он почти отпрянул в сторону, но замер, не шевелясь.  
\- Говорят, что эльфы никогда не болеют,- теперь Леголас говорил шепотом, но шепот его легко перекрывал голос Владычицы, звучащий в мозгу и сводящий с ума. Теперь она, кажется, присоединилась к далеким певцам – не замолчала, но отодвинулась дальше,- правда в том, что мы просто умеем исцелять телесные недуги быстрее, чем прочие народы.   
От его пальцев расходилось тепло. Боромир чувствовал, что кожу его начинает покалывать, а невыносимое давление внутри черепа постепенно ослабевает.  
\- Король моего родного края любит вино,- продолжал Леголас, и казалось, он вот-вот рассмеется,- и не любит ранних Советов. Так что у меня есть некоторый опыт.   
На какой-то миг вокруг них все смолкло. Для Боромира в мире не осталось ничего, кроме этой оглушительной тишины и теплых заботливых пальцев на его висках. Он глубоко вдохнул – боль ушла, растворилась, и на ее место пришло ощущение покоя и уверенности. Не в светлом будущем, но в том, что сегодня он сможет спокойно заснуть.  
Боромир открыл глаза. Лицо Леголаса было прямо перед ним и совсем близко. Тень ресниц на порозовевших скулах, тонкие губы слегка приоткрыты и блестят от влаги, словно пересохли, и Леголас облизнул их. Боромир почти увидел это мгновенное хищное движение его языка. Казалось, еще мгновение, и тишина раздавит их.   
Пальцы эльфа скользнули с висков гондорца дальше, погрузились в спутанные темные волосы. Как завороженный, Боромир увидел, как темные ресницы дрогнули и поднялись – словно ветер встревожил опавший лист. Леголас плавно прогнулся, подался всем телом вперед, и Боромир ощутил почти невесомое тепло его тела. Эльф прижимался к нему одно лишь мгновение, и в отчаянном порыве Боромир протянул руки, стараясь обхватить его за талию, удержать – но это было все равно, что стараться удержать ветер.  
Леголас вывернулся из его рук и поднялся на ноги тягучей волной.   
\- Не ищи лиха там, где его нет,- произнес он,- наш мир и так слишком переполнен злом настоящим.   
Эльф задержался еще на мгновение, словно не мог решить – вернуться в объятия гондорца или уйти прочь, потом шагнул в сторону, и Боромир и моргнуть не успел, когда Леголас уже исчез в золотистом безмолвии вечера.  
Еще несколько секунд лес был погружен в молчание, а потом, медленно-медленно, как кровь пропитывает свежие повязки, в тишину вокруг снова начала просачиваться тихая эльфийская песня.


	2. Речи деревьев

Все их встречи казались совершенно случайными. Их и встречами-то назвать было сложно – большей частью Боромир видел Леголаса издалека, пока тот – один или вместе с Гимли – бродил между деревьев, и даже если гнома с ним не было, подходить к нему гондорец не решался. Казалось, эльф постоянно был погружен в собственные грезы и непрошенного вторжения в свои мысли мог и не заметить даже.  
После той встречи под золотым деревом, Боромир снова мог спать дольше, чем пару часов. И хотя сны его остались яркими, из них ушла прежняя тревога, и просыпался он странным образом взволнованным, но отдохнувшим и свежим. Как ни старался, он не мог вспомнить, что именно ему снилось, и через несколько дней перестал и пытаться. Одно было ясно – грезы, которые теперь дарили ему пропитанные музыкой и золотым полусветом ночи Лориэна, были необычными и пробуждали в нем чувства, неведомые ранее. Голос Владычицы все еще звучал в них, но теперь не оказывал больше на воина того губительного действия, как раньше. Казалось, теперь чья-то нежная уверенная рука отводила страхи в сторону, как тяжелый пыльный полог.   
Дни теперь не тянулись для Боромира бесконечно. С него словно сняли тяжелый груз, и теперь он вновь мог дышать полной грудью. Гондорец наконец стал замечать, что край, окружавший его, и правда был таким спокойным и благословенным, как о нем говорили его спутники. Казалось, вместе с выматывающей головной болью с его глаз пала пелена тьмы, и теперь воин снова мог видеть, чувствовать – и соображать. Но вместе с тем теперь его терзало новое чувство. И это было уже не слишком хорошо. Он думал даже, что столько разных чувств разом не испытывал никогда в жизни. Легко было списать все на магию этого золотого леса, но Боромир знал себя достаточно, чтобы понимать – дело не только в нем.  
Новое чувство было похоже на глубокий зуд в заживающей ране – оно не было неприятным, напротив даже. Оно не было изнуряющим, как осуждающий голос Галадриэли в сознании, не было темным, как время от времени возрождающиеся мысли о Кольце. Оно было… волнительным также, как сны, которые невозможно было вспомнить. И Боромир припоминал, что появилось это чувство ровно после того, как он не смог удержать в своих объятиях гибкого легкого эльфа в день, когда тот впервые прикоснулся к нему.   
Золотая палая листва под ногами не шуршала, как листья обычных деревьев, Боромира окутывал легкий вибрирующий звон, будто листья и правда были сделаны из золота. Он шел по тропе неторопливо, не глядя по сторонам и не зная, куда именно несут его ноги. Проснувшись сегодня – всего несколько минут назад – воин Гондора впервые почувствовал, что почти помнит, что именно только что видел во сне – из какого мира его только что увело пробуждение. Он пролежал несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами, боясь упустить нечеткие, хрупкие образы, разрушить их движением век, но все оказалось бесполезно. Теперь же он шел, ни о чем толком не думая, просто позволив ногам нести себя.  
Он увидел Леголаса, когда уже почти поравнялся с ним. Эльф, казалось, сливался с тенями от тяжелых серебряных ветвей, незаметный для смертного взгляда, и, увидев его, Боромир остановился в нерешительности. Как на охоте – невольно подумалось ему – когда выходишь на лесную поляну и видишь пасущегося на ней оленя. Леголас, однако, его приближения, кажется, не заметил. Он стоял под высоким деревом, прижав белую ладонь к его коре. Глаза эльфа были закрыты, губы чуть разомкнуты и тронуты мечтательной полуулыбкой. Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь густую листву, играло бликами на его спокойном лице, путало их в его гладких распущенных волосах, и Боромира вдруг охватило то самое знакомое чувство – только на этот раз сильнее и четче. Он, кажется, снова попал в сон, который никак не мог вспомнить.   
Нужно уйти – решил он, отметая мысль, что решение это отдает трусостью – оставить эльфа наедине с его грезами. Боромир даже развернулся, чтобы неслышно ретироваться.  
\- Ты заблудился? – голос Леголаса звучал не громче легкого звона палых листьев под ногами, но заставил Боромира повернуться обратно. Он даже сделал шаг ближе к дереву, но снова остановился.  
\- Кажется, нет,- ответил он, невольно улыбаясь. Эльф опустил голову и открыл глаза. Взгляд светлых глаз скользнул по лицу воина, улыбка на тонких губах стала чуть шире.   
\- Ты так долго смотрел на меня издали, что я боялся, ты никогда не подойдешь ближе,- заметил Леголас. Боромир хотел возразить, что набрел на него случайно, но тут же вдруг понял, что сказав так, соврет – самому себе. Ноги несли его сами и вынесли туда, куда несколько дней стремился его разум. Или все же не совсем разум?   
\- Я не успел поблагодарить тебя за исцеление,- сказал он, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Леголас кивнул. Медленно опустились тяжелые черные ресницы.  
\- Пустяки,- сказал он,- если я могу оказать помощь тому, кто в ней нуждается, я непременно сделаю это.   
Гондорцу захотелось возразить, что убийственно утомительная головная боль – это вовсе не пустяки, и что благодарит он не только и не столько за это, сколько за усыпленный, хоть и не уничтоженный страх и сумрак.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – вместо этого полюбопытствовал он.  
\- Я разговаривал с ним,- Леголас повел головой, и Боромир огляделся, ожидая увидеть рядом еще одного спрятавшегося в тенях эльфа, но, конечно, не находя.  
\- С деревом? – переспросил он, и тут же устыдился легкой насмешки и недоумения в своем тоне. Леголас невозмутимо кивнул.  
\- Деревья Лотлориэна многое могут поведать… надо только уметь их слушать,- ответил он.- дома, когда наш лес был еще здоров и светел, и руки Зла еще не коснулись его, его деревья были моими друзьями детства.   
\- Это звучит довольно печально,- Боромиру невольно представился совсем юный – даже маленький – Леголас, одинокий и грустный, болтающий с деревьями, вместо нормальных сверстников.  
\- Это не так,- отвечая, кажется, скорее его мыслям, чем словам, проговорил эльф,- в давние времена эльфы излечили деревья от немоты, научили их словам и песням. Просто теперь память об этом живет в слишком немногих…   
\- Эльфы, ну да,- Боромир хмыкнул. Леголас слегка нахмурился.   
\- Ты не любишь эльфов, воин Гондора? – осведомился он, и в его устах два последних слова – гордый, прекрасный титул – прозвучали почти как оскорбление.   
\- Нет,- поспешил заверить его Боромир,- я ничего не имею против эльфов, но вот эльфийские… штучки кажутся мне непонятными и странными. Тебе бы стоило познакомиться с моим братом – вот уж кто большой любитель поговорить с деревьями.  
Леголас коротко рассмеялся, склонил голову к плечу и прищурился.  
\- Тот самый брат, о котором ты рассказывал на Совете? – уточнил он.  
\- Другого у меня нет,- подтвердил Боромир,- он любит читать о былых временах, размышлять и играет на лютне.   
\- Я бы хотел познакомиться с твоим братом,- сказал Леголас, и Боромир, который прежде никогда ничего не делил с Фарамиром – ни славу, ни любовь родителей, ни даже внимание девушек – ощутил неприятный укол ревности. Это было настолько абсурдное, настолько нелепое чувство, что гондорец поспешил сменить тему.   
\- И что же говорит тебе это дерево? – в тоне его больше не было насмешки, и, кажется, Леголас тоже почувствовал это, потому протянул руку и неожиданно взял ладонь Боромира в свою. Воин не сопротивлялся – эльф поднял его руку и прижал к теплой шершавой коре.  
\- Послушай сам,- прошептал он так, будто боялся заглушить то, что Боромир должен был услышать.   
Под своими пальцами гондорец ощущал твердую кору – ствол дерева, казалось, чуть подрагивал, готовый вот-вот зазвенеть, но ничего больше Боромир не ощутил и, конечно, не услышал. Леголас, продолжая держать его руку, переместился к нему ближе и теперь стоял почти вплотную, и вместо того, чтобы слушать речь ясеня, гондорец вдруг почувствовал себя как тогда – или – вспыхнуло внезапно озарение – как в каждом из своих снов с тех пор. Это было ощущение близости этого гибкого теплого тела – Боромир помнил его приятную тяжесть в своих руках, и от желания снова ощутил ее, их засаднило. Он осторожно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть эльфу в лицо. Тот глядел на него так выжидающе – услышит или нет. Веки чуть приопущены, но взгляд – внимательный и цепкий.   
Боромир сглотнул. Он ощущал себя растерянным мальчишкой, но это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.  
\- Сейчас я поцелую тебя,- сообщил он, боясь, что голос его дрогнет или сорвется. Фразу глупее сложно было представить, но память о том, как в прошлый раз Леголас исчез, как вспышка в сумраке, была слишком свежа.  
\- Ладно,- с готовностью, совершенно по-человечески, согласился Леголас так, будто только этого и ждал.   
Рука Боромира осталась крепко прижатой к стволу ясеня, когда он наклонился вперед и коснулся губами губ эльфа. Тот несколько мгновений не двигался, не зная, кажется, стоит ли отвечать, но потом, легко вздрогнув, подался навстречу.   
У его губ был горьковатый привкус, и Боромир целовал их сперва осторожно, изучая, пробуя. Потом Леголас разомкнул их. Воин не сделал попытки его обнять, хотя тело начало ныть от желания прижать эльфа к себе как можно крепче, но теперь, получив разрешение, сделал поцелуй настойчивей и глубже. Он почувствовал, как проворный влажный язык Леголаса проникает к нему в рот, переплетается с его собственным, а голова начинает отчаянно кружиться. Глаза гондорца были прикрыты, и он хотел поднять веки, чтобы видеть, как меняется лицо эльфа, что тот ощущает. Но страх, что все происходящее окажется очередным сном, победил.   
Поцелуй длился, пока хватало воздуха. Боромир ощущал, как пальцы Леголаса, все еще прижимавшие его руку к дереву, сжались сильнее, и в этот момент что-то изменилось. Кора под ладонью гондорца задрожала сильнее, и ровный тихий звон листьев над головой превратился в отдаленный шепот. Слов было не разобрать, но Боромир точно был уверен – дерево больше не было безмолвным и мертвым – под серебряной корой пульсировала жизнь, и в вязи золотистого шепота можно было услышать истории о давно минувшем или о том, что только должно было произойти.   
Леголас отстранился от него, но не отодвинулся, вдохнул и улыбнулся. Боромир открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он довольно, почти победоносно облизнул блестящие от влаги губы.   
\- Ты услышал его, верно? – эльф сам шагнул к Боромиру, и теперь они стояли совсем вплотную, но воин не сделали ни единого движения, чтобы наконец обнять его. Для этого было еще слишком рано.  
\- Да,- признался он, не сводя глаз с лица Леголаса. Мир вокруг менялся – говорили все – и теперь гондорец ощущал эти изменения и в себе, и в этом новом чувстве не были места сомнениям и тьме,- только не понял ни слова. Может, переведешь?   
\- Конечно,- свободная рука Леголаса легко и естественно легла ему на плечо,- конечно, переведу.


	3. Тропа из темноты

В предрассветном лесу царила тишина. Свет начинал несмело пробиваться сквозь сомкнутые золотые кроны, и в воздухе чувствовалось прохладное дыхание зарождающейся зари.   
Леголас выбрался из шатра неслышно – даже тяжелый полог не прошуршал, когда он, приподняв его, выскользнул наружу. Ледяная роса холодила босые ноги – эльф торопливо спустился по узкой тропе к берегу реки. Ее неспешно текущие воды стали молочно-белыми, и река теперь казалась стеклянной. Леголас прошел немного вперед вдоль течения, прислушиваясь к звонкой тишине вокруг. Лориэнские эльфы поднимались рано, а ему хотелось одиночества вдали от любопытных глаз. Впервые с того момента, когда Братство пересекло границы Благословенного Края, Леголас провел тревожную ночь почти без сна. Стоило ему начать погружаться в грезы, как губы снова чувствовали на себе жар чужих губ, пальцы сжимались поверх чужой твердой ладони, а тело наполнялось невыносимой легкостью, словно от глотка очень крепкого вина. Лежа в темноте и глядя в высокий расписной потолок шатра, Леголас прислушивался к ровному дыханию своих спутников, чтобы через несколько секунд, балансируя на грани сна и яви, представлять, как встает, проходит к противоположному краю шатра, где, повернувшись к нему спиной, положив под голову руку, спит гондорец. Леголас почти ощущал, как пальцы его пробегали по темным волосам человека, обводили контур его ушной раковины, касались плеча. Он видел самого себя со стороны – наблюдал с волнением за тем, как опускается рядом, обнимает спящего воина и прижимается к его спине. В этот момент сердце эльфа начинало биться так отчаянно, что он вынужден был сбросить оковы сна и снова вернуться в реальность – хотя бы ради того, чтобы не перебудить всех в палатке этим оглушительным стуком.   
Леголас никогда не считал людей сложным народом. Его народ поддерживал торговые отношения с жителями Эсгарота, и ему, наследному принцу, иногда – еще до пробуждения Тьмы – приходилось встречать посольства из разных краев. И, конечно, был еще Эстель, знакомство с которым отец Леголаса называл «полезным». Но, несмотря на это, для него люди оставались существами простыми и неинтересными. Разумеется, они были способны и на подвиги, и на предательства, на созидание и на разрушение, на целую гамму каких-то эмоций, но все это имело мало значения. Знаться с ними было все равно, что читать не слишком интересную книгу или слушать предание, герои которого не вызывают сочувствия. Страсти кипят, но виден лишь поднимающийся пар. Люди были созданиями хрупкими, как весенние цветы – но при этом куда менее приятными.   
Но теперь все менялось, и Леголас не знал, как встречать эти изменения. Он был растерян и смущен – чего прежде с ним никогда не случалось. Жизнь всегда была такой понятной и простой – Леголас точно знал, что за зимой приходит весна, что за тенью следует свет, и что опавшая листва снова вернется на ветви. Он жил с осознанием того, что рано или поздно его собственный путь выведет его, куда следует. Что, когда придет время, он найдет себе пару, чтобы принести в мир новую жизнь. И что, скорее всего, рано или поздно, станет королем Ласгалена. Конечно, жизнь вносила в эти планы свои коррективы – надвигающаяся война сделала его путь извилистей и темнее, но конечного направления не поменяла.   
Но достаточно было одного-единственного взгляда на одного-единственного человека, чтобы все, что он знал до сих пор, рухнуло, и вместо прямой и светлой тропы, Леголас оказался посреди незнакомого непроглядного леса.   
Но Леголас всегда любил лес. И потому он решил идти вперед, даже не зная дороги.   
Через несколько десятков шагов река вильнула и вывела его к небольшой лагуне. Здесь тяжелые ветви деревьев пригибались к самой воде, и ее ровная поверхность казалась молочной и неподвижной. У самой кромки Леголас остановился и не спеша стянул через голову легкую светлую тунику, бросил ее рядом на берегу и осторожно коснулся пальцем ноги воды. Во все стороны по молочной глади разбежалась вкруговую едва заметная рябь. Вода была ледяной и свежей. Несмело, словно заново учась ходить, Леголас ступил вперед, помедлил пару мгновений, а потом побрел вперед, позволяя ласковому холоду трогать сперва свои колени, потом подняться до бедер и наконец сойтись выше пояса. Эльф закрыл глаза и качнулся вперед, позволяя воде наконец поглотить себя. Лицо обожгло, но покорная вода тут же принялась зализывать эти ожоги. Леголас вынырнул и медленно поплыл вперед, разводя молочное зеркало перед собой сильными тягучими гребками. Постепенно тело привыкало к холоду, кожу перестало покалывать, и эльф чувствовал, как с каждой секундой на место жаркой тревоги минувшей ночи, приходит покой расцветающего утра.   
Доплыв до центра лагуны, Леголас остановился, зависнув в воде, медленно развел руки в сторону и поднял голову. Над ним, в окаймлении золотых крон, небо окрашивалось рассветными красками. Леголас почувствовал, что ему хочется петь. Здесь, в этом волшебном лесу, музыка жила в малейшем дуновении ветра, но из груди его сейчас рвалась мелодия, отличная от той, что пели здесь. И даже от тех, что пелись в его родном краю. Он знал, что эльфы – как говорят – отдают свое сердце лишь единожды, и когда это происходит, сам мир для них начинает звучать по-другому. Леголас понимал, что переставал быть хозяином собственного сердца, но его это нисколько не пугало. Он готов был дарить, и знал, что подарок его будет принят.   
Эльф начал медленно погружаться под воду – она мягко лизнула разгоряченные щеки. Леголас закрыл глаза и позволил реке сомкнуться над головой. В холодном коконе безмолвия он теперь слышал лишь удары своего обновленного сердца. Одного поцелуя оказалось достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его к окончательному решению, и теперь Леголас готов был преподнести свой драгоценный дар тому, кого судьба сделала его Единственным.  
Когда голова его снова оказалась над поверхностью воды, Леголас понял, что что-то изменилось. Берег, с которого он заходил в реку, был все также безмолвен и пуст, но дальше, среди тонких стволов, эльф заметил движение. Он также не спеша поплыл обратно, не сводя с берега взгляда.   
Владыка Келеборн ступил из теней к кромке воды – на его губах цвела полуулыбка, ладони были спрятаны в длинных рукавах серебристо белого одеяния. Леголас заметил, что Владыка тоже был бос. Он дождался, пока младший эльф приблизится к берегу и встанет в воде, потом наклонился и поднял с земли его тунику, протянул ее Леголасу, когда тот ступил на твердую почву.   
\- Вижу, ты нашел место моего уединения,- заметил Келеборн, пока Леголас облачался в свою одежду,- я всегда прихожу сюда, когда хочу побыть наедине со своими мыслями.  
\- Прошу прощения,- особой вины Леголас не чувствовал, но и в тоне Владыки не было обвинительных нот.- я решил искупаться.  
\- Вода в реке очень холодная,- голос Келеборна звучал наставительно и мягко – совсем по-отечески. Леголас привык к тому, что Владыка часто разговаривал с ним так. В прошлом, когда Келеборн приезжал в Ласгален с визитами к его отцу, Леголас любил ухватывать немного его времени, чтобы послушать о весенних мэллорнах или о тех временах, когда мир был свеж и чист. Леголас любил Келеборна – хотя бы за то, что его нечастые визиты, казалось, были одними из немногих вещей, способных заставить его собственного отца стряхивать с себя вечный полог ледяного безразличия. Леголас желал своему отцу лучшего, и этим лучшим, разумеется, был Келеборн. Теперь же, когда ему посчастливилось впервые переступить границы Лотлориэна, Келеборн старался проводить с ним каждую свободную минуту – и теперь наступил черед Леголаса рассказывать. Ему это было не в тягость – он поведал Владыке и о тревожных вестях с Севера, где Зло окружало Ласгален, который давно никто уже не называл его истинным именем. О том, какими темными теперь были ночи, и как деревья плакали от боли. О том, что даже в это тяжелое время эльфы Лихолесья оставляли время для песен и радости. Он рассказывал о том, как отец его, король Трандуил, когда лес сковывали сумерки, выходил из дворца и бродил в одиночестве знакомыми тропами, прижимал ладони к стволам вековых деревьев и шепотом разговаривал с ними. И о том еще, конечно, что присланный в подарок тонкий золотой браслет, отец его прятал под манжетой от посторонних глаз и никогда не снимал.   
\- Честно говоря, я рад, что нашел тебя здесь,- продолжал Келеборн. Тонкие пальцы, холодные, как объятия реки, отвели и заправили за ухо тяжелую от воды прядь волос, коснулись щеки Леголаса,- я хотел поговорить с тобой.   
Леголас улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Если хочешь, мы можем позавтракать вместе, и я расскажу что-нибудь еще о том, что происходит у меня дома,- быстро согласился он.  
\- Спасибо, но речь будет не об этом,- покачал головой Келеборн. Его ладонь – неожиданно тяжелая – легла Леголасу на плечо, а взгляд серебристо серых глаз стал внимательным и прямым. И в этих глазах Леголас безошибочно прочел, о чем именно Владыка хотел поговорить с ним.   
\- Прости меня, Владыка,- ответил он, не делая, впрочем, попытки отстраниться,- но то, что ты хочешь сказать мне, я не слишком настроен слушать. Ты в мудрости своей, может, и мог бы дать мне ценный совет, но я верю, что в делах сердца мудрость излишня.  
\- Не отвергай добрых слов понапрасну,- ответил Келеборн,- следовать им или нет – решать тебе, но услышать их тебе не помешает.  
\- Как бы оба мы этого ни хотели, ты мне все же не отец, - улыбка Леголаса осталась легкой, казалось, он готов был в любой момент рассмеяться.  
\- Мне это известно, - Келеборн склонил голову, опустил серебристые ресницы. Легкая тень на мгновение омрачила его лицо, словно мимо солнечного диска в безоблачном небе пронеслась черная птица, - но, очевидно, твой настоящий отец не предполагал, что нечто подобное может случиться с тобой.  
\- Нечто настолько ужасное, - Леголас склонил голову к плечу, тон его был беззаботным и почти шутливым, но пальцы невольно нервно сжались в кулаки, но он тут же снова взял себя в руки.  
\- Не нужно видеть во мне врага и защищаться, - Келеборн продолжал смотреть на него серьезно и пристально. И под этим взглядом Леголас почувствовал себя несмышленым юнцом, коим давно уже не был, - но любовь делает наши сердца уязвимыми, а наш разум - юным. Мне ли этого не знать... в жизни нашего народа сотня лет - это всего лишь мгновение, но разлука с тем, кому принадлежит мое сердце, причиняет мне боль, даже если я уверен, что новая встреча непременно состоится, хоть и не скоро... представь же, какой будет эта боль, если расстаться предстоит навсегда?...   
\- Человеческий век краток, - как последняя листва с засыпающего на зиму дерева, с Леголаса вдруг слетела вся его беззаботность. Люди были просты и хрупки, как только что выпавший снег, и, конечно, ничто из того, что мог предложить Леголас, не делало их иными. Смертными.   
Келеборн кивнул.  
\- Я не отец тебе, но всегда любил тебя, как сына, - произнес он, не сводя с Леголаса прямого взгляда, - и если ты будешь ранен, кровоточить будет и мое сердце.  
\- Мы не можем даже сами себя сберечь от тяжелых ран,- над лесом разгорался рассвет. В розоватых лучах, пробивающихся сквозь листья, река запылала. Леголас стоял неподвижно, чувствуя, что наконец, кажется, все же начинает замерзать. – но все равно идем по пути, на котором можем получить их.   
\- Я знал, что ты скажешь нечто подобное,- Келеборн печально улыбнулся,- ты – сын своего отца, а он всегда умел принимать удары и подниматься за новыми с надеждой на лучшее. Но прошу тебя – если еще не поздно, остановись. Тот путь, который ты готов избрать, полон скорби – и не для тебя одного.   
Леголас посмотрел вверх, вздохнул, чувствуя себя снова в коконе ледяной воды. Решение было принято, и изменить его было уже невозможно.   
\- Мы живем в тревожные времена,- ответил он, опустил голову как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить разочарование во взгляде Келеборна – тот, конечно, понял, что опоздал,- грядет война, и еще неизвестно, чей жизненный путь окажется короче – его или мой.   
С едва слышным вздохом Келеборн кивнул и убрал руку с его плеча, отступил на полшага.  
\- Значит, так тому и быть,- почти прошептал он,- идем же – мы и правда можем позавтракать вместе.


	4. Нет пути назад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из Т сразу в Е)

Боромир боялся, что, стоит ему открыть глаза, все исчезнет. Растворится, как яркий предрассветный сон. Он старался не двигаться, даже почти не дышать, чтобы в полной мере почувствовать, понять – это действительно происходило с ним. Его рука действительно покоилась вокруг теплого тонкого тела, которое на ощупь оказалось не таким уж хрупким, как на вид. Светлая макушка действительно прижималась к его щеке, а ровное, едва слышное дыхание щекотало его шею. Если бы пару недель назад ему сказали, что он будет лежать вот так, среди ветвей огромного ясеня, а эльфийский принц прильнет к нему так доверчиво и нежно, гондорец, конечно же, не поверил бы. Да и как было в такое поверить? Боромир прожил всю жизнь, считая, что эльфы – существа, конечно, неописуемо прекрасные, окутанные вечным сиянием волшебства. Но насколько они были красивы, настолько же и далеки и недоступны. И потому в человеческих глазах их красота была красотой звездного неба, а не чем-то таким, до чего можно было бы дотронуться рукой. А мечтать о близости с таким существом было все равно, что мечтать заглянуть под одеяния мраморных статуй в галереях королевского чертога в Минас-Тирите.   
Но то были эльфы вообще. Леголас же сейчас лежал в его объятиях – такой близкий и теплый.   
Все произошло нежданно и стремительно, но при этом так естественно и просто, словно чья-то мудрая рука записала это в книги их жизней, и теперь им обоим не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как подчиниться судьбе. И будто не было вокруг больше ни зла, ни страха, ни тьмы. Когда поздним утром Леголас, одетый в одну светлую тунику и бриджи – простоволосый и босой – подошел к нему, взял за руку и повел за собой, Боромир даже не стал его спрашивать, куда они идут. С тех пор, как он, набравшись смелости – или следуя своему року – поцеловал эльфа, для самого Боромира все встало на свои места. Возможно, на пороге войны, когда миром правили сила и осмотрительность, подобные чувства были совершенно неуместны, но это все потеряло значение ровно в тот момент, когда там, под сенью шепчущего дерева, их губы разомкнулись, и гондорец взглянул в чуть затуманенные синие глаза. Он увидел эльфа так, как не видел его прежде - да и никого больше не видел. Конечно, Боромир бросал на него взгляды и на Совете в Ривенделле, и позднее, когда они пробирались сквозь льды Карадраса и сквозь тьму Мории. Взгляды любопытствующие, заинтересованные, иногда даже восхищенные – несмотря на свой внешний облик, Леголас был отличным бойцом. Но по-настоящему рассмотреть его, кажется, Боромир смог только сейчас.   
\- Ты заснул? – Леголас пошевелился в его руках и посмотрел ему в лицо, Боромир чуть приподнял веки и взглянул на него сквозь ресницы.   
\- Я пока не понял,- честно признался он,- но, надеюсь, что нет.   
Здесь, посреди сплетенных между собой ветвей, они лежали, как на широкой постели. Казалось, дерево услужливо придерживало их тела, укрывало от чужих глаз и дарило полное ощущение одиночества друг с другом.   
Леголас улыбнулся в ответ, медленно моргнул, словно его самого поклонило в сон, потом, немного поерзав, уткнулся носом ему в шею – чуть ниже уха. Боромир невольно вздрогнул. Ощущение было приятным – даже, можно сказать, опасно приятным. Гондорец был достаточно хорошо воспитан, умел сдерживать свои порывы и не ставил физические удовольствия во главу угла… но все же он был всего лишь человеком. С его стороны было бы лицемерием сказать, что он не понял, зачем Леголас привел его сюда, подальше от мест, где их могли увидеть. Но, даже зная это, он боялся спешить. Да, Леголас был не таким, как другие эльфы – он был здесь, в его руках, и прижимался теперь так доверчиво. Но он все же был эльфом, и Боромир осознавал, что вообще ничего не знает про эльфов и то, что нужно их телам.   
Разумеется, он подозревал, что рождались эльфы оттуда же, откуда и все, но при этом он не был до конца уверен, что устроены они также, как простые смертные. Он ни разу не видел представителя этого народа обнаженным – даже Леголас, с которым они прошли вместе уже такой длинный путь из Ривенделла, оставался для него загадкой. К примеру, волосы у него были светлыми и гладкими, а брови и ресницы – очень темными, и мимолетные размышления о том, где еще на теле и какого цвета у него волосы, и есть ли они вообще, были столь же неуместными, сколь возбуждающими.   
\- От тебя пахнет солнцем,- дыхание Леголаса обожгло кожу, и Боромир вздрогнул, вырванный из своих мыслей. На секунду ему стало стыдно – что если эльф почувствовал, о чем он думал? Но даже если он не умел читать мыслей, реакция тела человека становилась с каждым мгновением все однозначней. Здесь, в Лориэне, Боромир, конечно, не носил ни кольчуги, ни тяжелого пояса, но даже в широкой легкой рубахе ему уже было жарко, а в простых штанах – тесно. А что если у эльфов контакты ограничиваются объятиями и возвышенными разговорами о деревьях и звездах? От одной мысли дышать стало еще труднее.   
Ладонь Леголаса легла Боромиру на грудь и осторожно погладила сквозь ткань. Замерла под ключицей, и воину теперь казалось, что от кончиков пальцев эльфа расходятся покалывающие волны тепла. Легче от этого не становилось – даже напротив. Гондорец пошевелился, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы эльф не заметил, что с ним творилось. Леголас же, то ли не обращая внимания, то ли намеренно мучая его, подался чуть вверх, и губы его мазнули кожу под ухом. Случайное ли это было касание или намеренный поцелуй, Боромир не понял, но невольно сжал объятия сильнее, прижал Леголаса к себе ближе. От его волос пахло дождем в распаренном светлом лесу в самом начале лета, но на то, чтобы высказать это вслух, у воина просто не хватало слов. Он почувствовал, как эльф, немного изогнувшись, закинул одну ногу поверх его бедра и замер так. Губы его снова коснулись шеи, и на этот раз это был настоящий поцелуй.   
Боромир напряженно выдохнул.   
\- Тебе неудобно? – вопрос звучал как риторический - Леголас не сделал ни малейшей попытки отодвинуться, даже пошевелиться.   
\- Нет,- откликнулся Боромир, почти отстраненно чувствуя, как рука его блуждает по спине эльфа, чувствуя жар его кожи сквозь тонкую ткань,- но если ты продолжишь так делать, я за себя не ручаюсь.   
\- И что ты сделаешь? – поинтересовался Леголас. В его тоне не были ни капли кокетства – на этот раз он задавал вопрос, чтобы получить ответ, с искренним любопытством, и Боромир смутился еще больше. Описать ему что ли, что он хотел бы с ним проделать?..   
\- Продолжай, и увидишь,- он вложил в эти слова достаточно вызова, чтобы заставить эльфа снова поерзать. Колено его поднялось выше, он почти откровенно потерся о гондорца. Боромир застыл – игра становилась по-настоящему опасной. Выдержки – и на поле боя, и в путешествии, и в постели – ему было не занимать, но сейчас воин испугался, что еще немного, и все мыслимые границы терпения будут пройдены.   
Леголас скользнул выше – его губы оказались на уровне щеки Боромира – тому стоило чуть-чуть повернуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Зрачок эльфа так расширился, что лазурные глаза казались черными. Темные ресницы едва заметно трепетали.   
\- Я чувствую себя странно,- сообщил он, и Боромир похолодел – ну, разумеется, он ошибся. Перевозбудился, обнимая это воздушное создание, и Леголас почувствовал опасность или – того хуже – отвращение, когда понял, что Боромир вел себя как… человек.  
\- Странно? – переспросил он,- что с тобой?  
\- Не знаю,- Леголас попустил ресницы, а рука, гладившая до этого грудь Боромира, стремительно метнулась вниз – туда, где их тела почти не соприкасались. – мне жарко и сложно дышать, но в то же время в голове такая легкость и свет… и еще там… так тесно.  
Он смолк, а Боромир не мог поверить своим ушам – он что, говорил серьезно? Это древнее существо, которое родилось на свет, кажется, раньше самого первого наместника Гондора, правда не знало, что с ним происходит?..  
\- Хм,- глубокомысленно отозвался Боромир. Сам он пережил этот этап еще много лет назад, но освоился довольно быстро. Не сказать, чтобы с тех пор он скопил огромный опыт, но какой-никакой, все же имелся. Как порадовать девушку, Боромир знал точно, что делать с другим мужчиной, тоже представлял… но как объяснить эльфу, что с ним? Может, проще показать?- ты что же, никогда раньше ни с кем…  
Он почувствовал, как Леголас отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- И твои родители тебе не рассказывали? – на всякий случай уточнил Боромир.  
\- Боюсь, у нас с этим все немного иначе,- в голосе Леголаса слышалось смущение.   
Ну конечно – досадливо подумал Боромир. Значит, придется все же обниматься под звездами и ничего более.   
\- Мы не вступаем в физический контакт, пока не приходит правильное время,- продолжал эльф. Он говорил теперь тише, с легким придыханием, и Боромир уже начал проклинать все на свете за этот его волнующий тон.  
\- А как вы узнаете, что оно пришло? – сглотнув, спросил он.  
\- Почти сразу,- был ответ,- и подготовить нас к этому не может никто.  
Хорошо устроились эльфийские родители – отстраненно, чтобы отвлечься хоть немного – подумал Боромир. Никаких неудобных разговоров, никаких смущенных вопросов. Просто приходит правильное время, а потом – поступай, как знаешь.   
\- Если хочешь,- отважился сказать гондорец наконец,- я могу показать. Если, конечно… время правильное,- неуверенно закончил он. Растерянность и любопытство ничуть не остудили его собственного возбуждения, хотя теперь, услышав, что за несколько сотен лет Леголас ни с кем не «вступал в физический контакт», ему стало стыдно за свой небогатый опыт.   
\- Ты знаешь, что это значит? – спросил эльф, и, хотя Боромиру меньше всего на свете сейчас хотелось продолжать беседовать, он ответил честно:  
\- Не совсем,- он вздохнул, сел повыше, не выпуская Леголаса из рук, посмотрел на него очень внимательно,- но если хочешь, я уйду, чтобы тебя не смущать.  
\- Не уходи,- Леголас прижался к нему так, словно боялся, что гондорец уйдет прямо сейчас, не сказав больше ни слова,- мы вступаем в физический контакт только с теми, кому отдаем свое сердце,- Боромир чувствовал, как, произнося эти слова, он напрягся всем телом – кажется, волновался совершенно по-человечески,- вместе с ним, мы отдаем и все остальное, без остатка.   
Между ними повисла звенящая тишина. У Боромира в голове роилась тысяча вопросов, но ни один из них он так и не сумел озвучить. Леголас смотрел на него – зрачки его глаз теперь сузились, а радужка стала почти прозрачно голубой. Еще секунда, и эльф, видимо решив, что получил свой ответ, подался в сторону, намереваясь уйти. Боромир удержал его в объятиях.   
\- Я буду все делать медленно и аккуратно,- пообещал он серьезно,- если станет неприятно – останови меня, хорошо?  
Ресницы Леголаса стремительно опустились и взлетели обратно, он поспешно кивнул. Ох, проклятье – Боромир, кажется, и сам не понимал, во что себя втягивал, но пути назад уже не было. Да ему и не хотелось его искать.   
Он наклонился вперед, и Леголас, следуя по уже хоженой тропе, подался навстречу. Их губы слились в поцелуе, и на этот раз Боромир позволил себе запустить пальцы в волосы эльфа, придержал его за затылок, словно направляя, контролируя его движения. Он разомкнул его губы языком, проник внутрь. Тогда, в первый раз, под деревом, они тоже целовались довольно глубоко и долго, но тогда это было как разведка на чужой территории, первая проба. Теперь же поцелуй вышел влажным и шумным, и от того, как безоглядно Леголас бросился в него, Боромир почувствовал, что обещание кажется все менее выполнимым. Медленно и аккуратно – напомнил он себе – медленно и аккуратно.  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Леголас слегка дрожал, но улыбался – куда уверенней, чем несколько минут назад, словно с каждой секундой правила новой игры становились ему все яснее.   
\- Пока мне очень приятно,- сообщил он, как прилежный ученик, отвечающий урок. Боромир кивнул. Сам он уже задыхался от желания, но старался держать себя в руках. Леголасу же, по всей вероятности, выдержки пока хватало с лихвой, и следующий поцелуй он начал первым. Боромир прошелся свободной ладонью по его спине вниз, до поясницы, почувствовал, как эльф прогнулся и задышал чаще. Кажется, правы были эльфийские родители – тело Леголаса само знало, как реагировать на прикосновения. И это невероятно воодушевляло.   
Немного отстранив его от себя, Боромир перешел ладонью обратно вверх по спине, а потом на грудь эльфу, пошарил по ней, немного суетливо. Наконец нашел маленький твердый сосок, погладил, а потом сжал его сквозь тонкую ткань туники.  
Леголас тихо всхлипнул, но поцелуя не прервал, наоборот даже. В нем появилась какая-то неведомая прежде жадность, он даже легко прикусил нижнюю губу Боромира. Вдохновленный этим, гондорец потеребил его пальцами сильнее, потом снова накрыл ладонью и погладил. Очень не хватало контакта с кожей – ему хотелось ощущать под пальцами самого Леголаса, а не его, пусть и очень легкую, одежду. Рука, меж тем, двинулась вниз, по животу к подолу туники, но Леголас, отодвинувшись, отпрянул.   
\- Подожди,- выдохнул он, и Боромир замер. Он чувствовал себя шпионом, застигнутым врасплох – провал был оглушительно близок. – я сам.  
Леголас вывернулся из его объятий, как тогда – в день их первого прикосновения. Боромир чуть не взвыл от неприятного ощущения пустоты. Но на этот раз эльф, кажется, не собирался никуда идти. Он встал и выпрямился. Тонкие пальцы пробежали по шнуровке у ворота туники, и она ослабла, кажется, сама собой. Одним долгим движением Леголас стянул ее через голову – Боромир уперся затылком в ствол дерева и смотрел на эльфа, забыв дышать. Губы, еще горящие от поцелуев, пересохли, и он судорожно облизнул их. Еще одно мгновение, и участь шнуровки на тунике постигла и бриджи Леголаса – он позволил им соскользнуть по бедрам вниз, потом переступил их и остался совершенно обнаженным.   
Если бы прежде у Боромира спросили, что самое прекрасное он видел в жизни, список получился бы длинным, начиная с позолоченных рассветом шпилей Минас-Тирита и заканчивая танцами рохирримских дев вокруг праздничного костра. Но все это показалось ему незначительным и обычным по сравнению с тем, что он узрел сейчас.   
Опасения его, конечно, не оправдались – тело эльфа было устроено совершенно также, как его собственное – за исключением того, что на нем не было больше ни единого волоска ни на груди, ни ниже. Линия туловища была длинной и тонкой, но при этом в этом теле чувствовалась тренированная сила. Точеные руки, созданные, чтобы натягивать тетиву и орудовать кинжалом, белоснежная грудь с темными сосками, неглубокая бороздка, идущая от солнечного сплетения к пупку, и ниже – уже полностью вставший аккуратный потемневший от прилившей крови член. Леголас стоял совершенно прямо, не прикрываясь, давая Боромиру полный обзор, словно хотел, чтобы тот запомнил каждую его черту, и тот жадно запоминал, не в силах поверить, что еще мгновение, и он прикоснется к этому совершенству по-настоящему.   
\- Покажи мне,- глухо попросил Леголас. Его веки, казалось, отяжелели, и от этого взгляд подернулся пеленой. Дрожащими пальцами Боромир принялся бороться с собственными застежками и шнурами, проклиная свою человеческую слабость. Справляться с собой стало почти невыносимо. Он сел, потом поднялся на колени – после долгих бесплодных секунд борьбы рубаха наконец сдалась, и, вынырнув из нее, Боромир встретился взглядом с эльфом. Тот следил за ним все теми же томными глазами. Боромир никогда не стыдился собственного тела. Он был хорошо сложен, крепко сбит, на коже его остались шрамы прошлых сражений, и внешне он был полной противоположностью Леголаса – загорелый, мускулистый, с завитками черных волос на груди и в паху. И только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что для Леголаса, выросшего среди совершенства эльфийской красоты, его вид может показаться непривычным или даже уродливым… но отступать было некуда.   
Он тоже поднялся на ноги, чтобы избавиться от брюк, но в этот момент эльф шагнул к нему, оказавшись вплотную, накрыл пальцами его руку, уже дернувшую свободный край шнура. Отвел ее в сторону и осторожно развязал узел сам. Боромир пожалел, что не мог прислониться спиной к дереву – когда пальцы Леголаса ослабили шнуровку, а потом погладили его, колени воина чуть не подкосились – и откуда взялось столько уверенности в том, кто никогда не трогал чужих тел вот так?..   
Леголас, меж тем, стянул его штаны вниз, помог Боромиру выбраться из них и отступил на полшага. Взгляд эльфа прошелся вниз от его груди к бедрам и обратно. Леголас выдохнул что-то на своем языке, но разобрать смысл Боромир, конечно, не смог. Вместо него говорила появившаяся на губах эльфа улыбка. Он снова шагнул к нему, но на этот раз гондорец решил перехватить инициативу. Все-таки учителем все еще был он, хотя с каждой минутой все больше казалось, что уроков Леголасу никаких не требуется.   
\- Давай попробует вот так,- предложил он, взял Леголаса за плечи и развернул так, что тот оперся спиной о ствол дерева. В глазах эльфа мелькнуло непонимание, которое тут же сменилось любопытством. Боромир, конечно, больше всего сейчас хотел взять то, что было ему предложено, овладеть этим обманчиво хрупким телом. Но он решил начинать с малого.   
Убедившись, что Леголас не свалится с дерева или с высоты собственного роста, гондорец мельком скользнул по его губам поцелуем, потом опустился перед эльфом на колени, погладил внутреннюю сторону горячих стройных бедер, разводя их немного в стороны. Леголас непонимающе смотрел на него сверху вниз, не решаясь задать вопроса. Боромир послал ему воодушевляющий взгляд. Сам он в том, что собирался сделать, был не самым искусным мастером – не хватало практики. Но раз уж тело, никогда не знавшее физического контакта, подстраивалось под него так легко и охотно, то уж он-то постарается не ударить лицом в грязь.   
Сперва Боромир накрыл член Леголаса ладонью, провел по нему вверх и вниз. Эльф с шумом втянул воздух, выдохнул с негромким стоном. Гондорец погладил его по бедру, будто успокаивая. Он обхватил его у основания, большим пальцем погладил горячую головку, на которой уже выступила маленькая мутноватая капля. Боромир почувствовал, как рука Леголаса легла ему на голову – пальцы его трепетали, но это не был жест недовольства, скорее напротив – эльф, кажется, боялся, что человек отступит. Но Боромир был не из тех, кто отступает.   
Продолжая придерживать его рукой, он сперва слизнул первую каплю, подразнил эльфа языком, вызвав еще один всхлип – на этот раз громче. Мелькнула мысль, что в золотом лесу звуки разносятся далеко, и едва ли кто-то в округе не догадается, чем они были заняты. Но и плевать – решил Боромир. Он обхватил пульсирующую головку губами, пососал секунду, потом выпустил и снова облизал. Снизу воин видел тонкую четкую линию челюсти эльфа – Леголас закинул голову назад и тяжело дышал. Маленький кадык дернулся вверх и вниз, когда эльф трудно сглотнул. У Боромира и самого уже все плыло перед глазами, но останавливаться он не собирался.   
На этот раз он сразу погрузил член эльфа в рот глубже, действуя настойчивей и решительней. Да, он был не большим умельцем этого дела, но сейчас тело, кажется, решило, что справится со всем самостоятельно. Член Леголаса скользнул глубже – Боромир легко пропустил его в горло, потом медленно выпустил почти целиком, снова пососал головку. Его собственное естество уже разрывалось от необходимости разрядки, и воин коснулся себя одной рукой, но тут же отпустил, поняв, что долго так не продержится.   
Леголас, между тем, дрожал под все ускоряющимися ласками. Боромир забирал его в рот так глубоко, как было возможно, освободив, ласкал языком, обводил им вздувшиеся пульсирующие вены, чтобы через мгновение забрать обратно в рот. Леголас дрожал и старался не стонать слишком громко. Краем глаза Боромир заметил, что он закрыл рот ладонью и вцепился в нее зубами. Гондорец снова погладил его по бедру. Привкус у эльфа был терпким, глубоким и опьяняющим – Боромир чувствовал, что еще немного, и Леголас достигнет пика. Тот, кажется, тоже это понимал. Он буквально вцепился пальцами в волосы на макушке Боромира, но воин не обратил на это внимания, теперь лаская его, не давая освободиться или отодвинуться. С внутренней стороны бедер он переместил ладонь между ними, погладил, сжал и потянул напрягшиеся аккуратные яички. Леголас выдохнул что-то невнятно и жарко, и в следующий миг излился, крупно задрожав всем телом.   
Боромир испил все до капли. Он поспешил подняться с колен и поддержать эльфа – тот, обессиленный, пораженный остротой и силой своих ощущений, начал сползать по стволу вниз.   
\- О, Элберет…- прошептал он, позволяя Боромиру усадить себя к нему на колени так, что теперь они оказались лицом к лицу. Ресницы Леголаса дрогнули, глаза распахнулись. В глубине почерневших зрачков плескалось удивление. Боромир ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Эльф выглядел оглушенным и растерянным, словно не знал, что сказать. У самого гондорца от собственного возбуждения уже отчаянно стучало в ушах. Большим пальцем он нежно погладил Леголаса по щеке. Тот неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\- На секунду мне показалось, что я умираю,- сообщил он. Голос его звучал возмутительно хрипло.   
\- От такого не умирают,- заверил его Боромир, хотя сам сейчас был совершенно в этом не уверен.   
Леголас, держась за его плечи, приподнялся и, потянувшись вперед, снова поцеловал его. Боромир закрыл глаза и все силы сосредоточил на том, чтобы не застонать слишком отчаянно. Пытка становилась невыносимой. Он опустил ладони ему на бедра – все еще подрагивающие и липкие от испарины. Леголас послушно качнулся вперед и снова двинулся назад, не отрываясь от его губ – поцелуй все длился и длился. Когда наконец они смогли оторваться друг от друга, и Леголас посмотрел на человека, тот уже тяжело дышал, словно был смертельно ранен. Дрожащие руки снова огладили бедра, и эльф посмотрел на Боромира тревожно и пристально, потом пробежал взглядом вниз, по его груди, будто и правда опасался увидеть кровоточащую рану.  
\- Ох...- выговорил он, когда взор его наконец достиг источника страданий гондорца. Тонкие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его изнывающего, уже влажного от смазки стержня, и Боромир закрыл глаза и тихо зарычал, больше не боясь напугать эльфа.   
\- Что мне сделать для тебя? - спросил Леголас, и даже сквозь багровое марево нетерпения гондорец понял, что он не заигрывает и не кокетничает - он задает вопрос, готовый слушать пожелания. О, с каким бы удовольствием Боромир велел эльфу встать на локти и колени, задрать бедра повыше, а потом бы... но он все еще не был уверен, что мудрая эльфийская природа создала своих прекрасных существ именно для этого - ведь Леголас был, конечно, эльфом. Но при том мужчиной. Что если подобное вторжение будет неприятным, болезненным - причинять боль Леголасу Боромир не хотел ни за что.   
\- Продолжай вот так,- прошептал он, сглотнул и вздрогнул. Судя по всему, овладевать эльфом тело его не считало необходимым - одной руки было достаточно. Леголас принялся послушно двигать ладонью, не сводя глаз с лица гондорца. Тот смотрел на него в ответ сквозь мутную пелену надвигающейся разрядки.   
\- Тебе нравится? - и снова ни капли кокетства. Леголасу хотелось доставить ему удовольствие, и он не был уверен, что делает все правильно. Боромир коротко кивнул, толкнулся бедрами вверх, подсказывая эльфу двигаться быстрее. Тот повиновался, но даже, почти ослепнув от возбуждения, человек видел, что он хмурится. Правда, уже через пару мгновений это наблюдение потонуло в первой волне ослепительной разрядки. Боромир рыкнул, дернулся, и белое горячее семя оросило пальцы Леголаса. Тот не вздрогнул, не отстранился и еще некоторое время сжимал Боромира в руке. Потом осторожно выпустил его, с любопытством осмотрел свою запятнанную ладонь.   
Когда горячий прибой наконец отступил, гондорец неуверенно открыл объятия, и Леголас устроился в его руках, положив голову человеку на плечо.   
\- Я что-то сделал не так,- эльф не спрашивал - утверждал, но Боромир покачал головой.  
\- Для первого раза этого достаточно,- отозвался он,- позже, если захочешь, попробуем что-нибудь еще.   
Ему ужасно хотелось спросить, согласится ли Леголас отдаться ему целиком - но вопрос этот был настолько вопиюще человеческим, что Боромир не решился его задать. Леголас же, кажется, прозревал его мысли.  
\- Я хочу,- сообщил он твердо, и в тоне его слышались требовательные нотки. - покажи мне все - я хочу дойти до конца.   
От этой решительности, от этого царственного тона, и от того, как теперь Леголас пах его, человеческим, мускусом, Боромиру стало вдруг так спокойно и хорошо, что он позволил себе негромко рассмеяться.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, о чем просишь, эльфийский царевич? - спросил он с шутливой торжественностью.  
\- О, вполне, сын наместника,- в тон ему отозвался эльф,- я взвесил это в руке и нашел подходящим.   
Боромир засмеялся громче, и Леголас подхватил его смех, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.   
\- Ладно,- наконец согласился он,- мы все успеем - у нас еще много времени.  
Звонкий тихий смех эльфа вдруг оборвался. Боромир услышал едва различимый вздох, потом теплая ладонь погладила его по груди.  
\- Да,- отозвался Леголас глухо,- много времени...


	5. Поиск сокровищ

Леголас знал, что там, за границами Золотого леса, в мире правила зима. Она едва перевалила за середину, и земли застыли в ожидании весны. Как бы ни менялось все вокруг, сколько бы поколений смертных ни сменили друг друга в вечном течении жизни, Леголас знал - для всего было свое время. Следом за зимой мир ждало пробуждение, и каждому дереву, прежде спящему под покровом снега, предстояло проснуться и вновь зацвести. И сейчас, посреди самого глубокого сна мира, Леголас ощущал себя таким деревом. Он чувствовал, как сон неведения, который длился всю его жизнь, словно легкий покров инея, осыпался с него, оставив его обнаженным и готовым возродиться к новой жизни и зацвести.   
Прежде Леголас мало знал о любви. Он видел ее издалека, читал о ней, слышал рассказы о былых временах и делах, творящихся внутри стен его собственного дома. Он присутствовал при том, как иные из его сородичей преподносили друг другу свои жизни, связывали себя вечными узами, но для него это всегда был лишь красивый ритуал - не более. Леголас видел, какое счастье может дарить любовь - за примером не нужно было ходить далеко. Иногда украдкой он наблюдал за тем, как его отец и прибывший с кратким визитом Келеборн тайком покидали подгорный дворец и отправлялись в одну из дальних рощ, еще не тронутую лихом. Леголасу никогда не хватало смелости (или глупости) последовать за ними до конца, но таким, как в те моменты, он своего отца не видел никогда боле. Только когда Келеборн приезжал в Ласгален, Трандуил начинал соответствовать собственному имени. В сердце Леголаса не было места зависти или ревности, но, как бы ни был привязан король к своему сыну, на него он никогда не смотрел такими глазами, какими всегда смотрел на Владыку Лотлориэна. Однако на этом же примере Леголас понимал, какой жестокой и болезненной может быть любовь. Холодная зима сменяла цветение весны всякий раз, стоило Келеборну покинуть Лихолесье. А потому, размышляя о том, что рано или поздно эта участь постигнет и его, иногда эльф думал, что вовсе не плохо, что до сих пор она его миновала.   
И вот теперь настал его черед. Леголас словно бы впервые узнал самого себя. Окунулся в глубину собственного сердца, а еще познакомился с собственным телом. До тех оглушительных минут, проведенных среди ветвей мэллорна, вдали от чужих взглядов, он и не знал, что может быть настолько хорошо. Ему были ведомы физические удовольствия - от вкусного ужина или хорошего вина, от танцев под звездами, от аромата летних трав, от меткого выстрела или отеческой похвалы. Знал он и как может радоваться душа огромному куполу ночного неба или грезам о дальних Неумирающих землях. Но нескольких мгновений хватило, чтобы Леголас понял - все познанное прежде было лишено той остроты, той силы, которую он познавал теперь. Губы гондорца, его горячие вздохи и стоны, крепкое кольцо его рук сделали так, что эльф вдруг очнулся зрячим, способным чувствовать по-настоящему. Но при этом - оставили его отчаянно жаждущим чего-то большего. Он гнал от себя тяжелые мысли о том, что счастье это продлится недолго, и конец его будет неотвратимым. Сейчас ему не хотелось омрачать то, что происходило с ним, мыслями о темном будущем - пусть даже оно наступит завтра. Прикоснувшись к самому естеству человеческой натуры Боромира, испив из этой чаши, Леголас, кажется, получил доступ к его помыслам, одновременно впустив его в собственные - скрывать было нечего. И от этого чувства взаимопроникновения, неведомой прежде полноты бытия, ему хотелось плакать и петь одновременно.   
\- Эй, парень, ты меня слушаешь вообще? - недовольный голос Гимли буквально вырвал его из приятных размышлений - словно гном толкнул его из лодки в ледяную воду. Леголас тряхнул головой и улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, прости,- признался он,- я задумался.   
\- У вас, эльфов, задумался и заснул выглядит одинаково,- беззлобно подтрунил его Гимли,- я так и знал, что тебе ужасно интересно со мной.  
\- Я прошу прощения, мастер гном,- Леголас с шутливой учтивостью склонил голову,- и очень бы хотел, чтобы вы повторили, что только что сказали.   
\- Я спросил, как ты думаешь, мы еще увидим Владычицу до того, как отправимся в путь? - снисходительно повторил Гимли. Леголас заметил, как он старается, чтобы вопрос звучал с достаточной долей заинтересованности - не больше. Гимли, кажется, и сам еще не смог смириться, что облик прекрасной эльфийской девы настолько поразит его. Гномы ценили сокровища, особенно, как догадывался Леголас, те, которые не могли подержать в руках или обтесать под собственные нужды.   
\- Думаю, да,- кивнул он. До недавних пор для него самого Галадриэль была загадкой, которую он не слишком хотел разгадывать. Леголас отстранено удивлялся, к примеру, почему сердце Келеборна, который был ее супругом, принадлежало Трандуилу. Отец об этом говорить отказывался - как и о самой Галадриэли - а Леголас не хотел допытываться. Некоторые секреты должны были оставаться секретами - он прекрасно это понимал. Теперь же, заглянув в мысли Боромира, эльф увидел в них неприязнь к Владычице, и это смутное чувство передалось и ему тоже. Она была светла и прекрасна, но еще с детства Леголас усвоил - если долго смотреть на солнце, можно ослепнуть.   
\- Ты опять где-то витаешь,- гном, кряхтя, перелез через большой корень и остановился, обернувшись к эльфу,- все, привал.   
Они оказались у небольшого возвышения, рядом к небу уходил ствол исполинского дерева, неподалеку слышался плеск воды, здесь же царил приятный полумрак, и Гимли, присев на мягкий серебристый мох, с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Он едва ли устал от прогулки, но некоторые места в Лориэне нравились ему больше других, и он решал задержаться в них подольше. Леголас был совершенно не против. Он устроился рядом, подтянув одно колено к груди, и сложил на нем руки. Некоторое время они сидели молча.   
\- У вас все серьезно, да? - осведомился вдруг Гимли, и эльф, вздрогнув, посмотрел на него.   
\- О чем ты? - конечно, в том, что происходило между ним и Боромиром не было никакой тайны - с судьбой спорить было бесполезно, и стыдиться во всем этом было нечего. Но Леголас был совершенно не уверен, что гондорец разделяет его мнение. Они сейчас находились на той стадии, когда бутон только начинал раскрываться, и они обрели сокровище слишком хрупкое, чтобы показывать его кому-то еще.   
Гимли фыркнул в бороду.   
\- Думаешь, я идиот? - осведомился он, похлопал по карманам, ища свою трубку и кисет.   
\- Нет, не думаю,- покачал головой Леголас,- но тебе придется объяснить.   
\- Только слепой бы не увидел, как ты его сперва куда-то увел, а потом вы вернулись вместе, а рожа у него была такая довольная, словно он сотню орков один уложил,- Гимли наконец набил табаком трубку и принялся неторопливо ее раскуривать. Ароматные клубы дыма смешались с прохладным запахом леса, и, пока длилась эта пауза, Леголас молча смотрел на друга. Тот наконец выпустил три сизых колечка и глянул на него в ответ,- впрочем, это не мое дело. Зря я спросил,- гном пожал плечами и замолчал.   
\- Кто еще это заметил? - осторожно спросил Леголас. Он чувствовал, как у него запылали уши.  
\- Любой, кто удосужился смотреть,- ответил Гимли, глубоко затянулся, потом улыбнулся эльфу,- то есть - никто. Если только Боромир никому не похвастался. Хотя если это секрет...  
\- Это не секрет,- Леголас откинулся назад, уперся локтями в мягкий мох и посмотрел вверх, на крону дерева,- но и не тема для беседы у походного костра.   
\- Понимаю,- кивнул гном,- если б я знал, я бы сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.   
\- Не нужно,- Леголас посмотрел на него с улыбкой,- ты - мой единственный друг. А кому, если не другу, рассказывать то, что лежит на сердце?   
Гимли чуть трубку не выплюнул от удивления. Он уставил на Леголаса - но изумление быстро сменилось дружеской усмешкой.   
\- Приятно, конечно, это слышать, мой добрый Леголас,- заметил он, - но не нужно преувеличивать - я и так никому не расскажу.   
На этот раз пришла очередь Леголаса удивляться - гном что же, только что обвинил его во лжи?   
\- Я и не думал преувеличивать, мой добрый Гимли,- ответил он немного уязвлено,- кроме тебя, я никого не могу назвать другом. По крайней мере, из тех, с кем виделся не много лет назад. В нашем Братстве для хоббитов я слишком эльф, чтобы они могли увидеть во мне друга, а Эстель слишком погружен в собственное предназначение, чтобы быть другом кому бы то ни было. Что до Боромира...- Леголас улыбнулся и закрыл глаза,- так и получается, что остаешься только ты. Если, конечно, ты сам считаешь меня другом.   
Эльф не смотрел на Гимли, а тот несколько минут задумчиво курил, выпуская большие дрожащие кольца.   
\- Сложный вы народ,- проговорил он наконец,- во всем на свете найдете свой потайной смысл, сделав из простой вещи что-нибудь эдакое. Но да, ты мне друг, хоть я и не раздумывал над этим так крепко, как ты.   
\- Может, и сложный,- согласился Леголас,- но мы в каждой простой вещи ищем потайной смысл не потому, что хотим всех запутать, а потому что все в мире имеет собственный голос - и если услышать его, сокровищем может стать даже дорожный камень. Что уж говорить о дружбе.   
\- Большая ответственность быть другом эльфа,- вздохнул Гимли,- но дружба гномов зато - хоть и не такая мудреная - крепче алмаза. Уж поверь мне, друг Леголас.   
\- Я верю,- очень серьезно ответил Леголас, наконец снова посмотрев на Гимли. Тот под этим взглядом явно смутился и кашлянул.   
\- Ну вот, мы уже дошли до задушевных разговоров и горячих признаний,- проговорил он шутливо,- или это магия Лориэна на нас так действует.   
\- Когда мы выйдем отсюда, мое отношение останется прежним,- заверил его Леголас,- а, скорее всего, станет даже лучше и крепче. Друг ведь познается не только в радости, но и в тягости.   
\- Да уж, нам еще предстоит побиться спиной к спине,- кивнул Гимли,- но ты прав лишь наполовину. Доказать дружбу в бою - несложно. Там мы снова станем братьями по оружию. Куда мудреней сохранить и доказать ее в мирное время.  
\- Пожалуй, что ты прав,- задумчиво кивнул Леголас,- и я рад, что сейчас тревоги не обуревают наш разум, а взгляд друг на друга не замутнен грядущей опасностью.   
\- Звучит, как еще одно признание,- Гимли хмыкнул и покачал головой,- как по мне - хватит разговоров о дружбе. Я предпочту подтверждать ее деяниями.   
\- Согласен,- Леголас рассмеялся, потом снова посерьезнел,- и я прошу тебя, как друга, пока не говорить никому о том, что ты узнал.   
\- Само собой,- отмахнулся Гимли,- мог бы и не просить.  
Они снова замолчали. Леголас буквально кожей чувствовал, как из уст Гимли рвутся вопросы, и тот старательно занимает их трубкой.   
\- Ладно, спрашивай,- со смехом предложил наконец эльф,- а то, того и гляди, у тебя дым из ушей повалит.  
Гимли пожевал мундштук своей трубки, выпустил еще одно колечко.  
\- Да чего спрашивать-то,- пожал он плечами,- все, вроде как, понятно. Меня вот больше всего волнует, куда ты пойдешь, если остальные решат двигаться в обход Гондора. Боромир-то, знамо дело, отправится в Минас-Тирит, его война там.   
Во всех своих размышлениях, в безумном потоке новых чувств и собственных изменений, об этом-то Леголас и не подумал. Его словно встряхнули, прогоняя приятный сон. Ответ для него был очевиден, но он медлил.   
\- Я пойду за своим сердцем, как и дОлжно,- ответил он наконец тихо. Эльф отвел глаза и примолк. Он принес клятву защищать Хранителя Кольца. Как и все они. Но при том спорить с самим собой он тоже не мог. Мягкое золото листвы, солнечный свет и яркость дня вдруг померкли, будто подернулись дымкой.   
Гимли, кажется, почувствовал, что ударил по больному месту.   
\- Ладно, не мрачней раньше времени, мастер эльф, отчаяние тебе не к лицу,- бодро отозвался он,- решение еще не принято, а когда придет время его принимать, может, все и устроится, как тебе хочется. - он помолчал и снова вздохнул,- лихие времена... Хотя будь они иными, ты бы так и сидел в своем Лихолесье, и вы бы никогда и не встретились.   
Лицо Леголаса просветлело, и он снова посмотрел на гнома с улыбкой.   
\- В мудрости своей ты сравнишься с великими мира сего, о, Гимли, сын Глоина,- проговорил он и снова сел, скрестив ноги,- и ты прав - что ни делается, все к лучшему.   
Гимли с готовностью кивнул, и еще несколько секунд они молчали, но молчание их не было тягостным. Наконец, снова вытащив мундштук изо рта, гном произнес:  
\- Я-то думал, вы, эльфы, на людей взираете без особого интереса. Слыхал я, конечно, истории о том, как кто-то из твоих сородичей знался с ними, но мне казалось, все это сказки.   
\- Увы,- в тоне Леголаса не было сожаления,- мы не в силах приказать своей душе, с чьей душою соединиться. И многое из того, что мы считали сказками, возрождается прямо у нас на глазах. К примеру, гном, восхищенный красотой эльфийской Владычицы. Где это видано?  
Он с удовольствием отметил, как лицо Гимли на секунду вытянулось, но потом он зычно рассмеялся.   
\- Я понял тебя, друг Леголас,- он крепко хлопнул его по плечу, потом поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся,- идем же, раз уж вокруг столько чудесного, может, нам посчастливится найти какое-нибудь легендарное сокровище в этих лесах.   
Поднимаясь следом за ним, Леголас подумал, что за последнее время нашел их уже несколько.


	6. Дивный народ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная эльфийская анатомия.

\- Расскажи мне еще,- их окутывала мягкая дрема. Боромир знал, что в любой момент может сбросить ее, но сейчас это было все равно что с головой накрыться одеялом, отгородиться от всего вокруг, сосредоточиться только на спокойствии и свете, которые связывали их, смешивали их дыхания и заставляли в унисон биться сердца. Гондорец ловил себя на том, что даже мысли его теперь текли совсем иначе. Он был больше не один в своей голове - и допустил это вторжение добровольно, даже с радостью. Он теперь видел мир иначе. Прежде для всего вокруг было свое название, теперь привычные вещи словно рассказывали свои истории, мир приобрел глубину и наполнился музыкой.   
\- Я не знаю, что еще рассказать,- тихо рассмеялся Боромир,- я и так уже произнес больше слов, чем за всю жизнь.   
\- Мне нравится слушать твой голос,- ответил эльф, чуть-чуть пошевелился в его объятиях, устраиваясь поудобней. - кроме того, ты так рассказываешь о своем городе, что я будто вижу его своими глазами... и он прекрасен.   
\- Он прекрасен,- подтвердил Боромир. Теперь он точно знал - лежавшее в его руках существо принадлежало ему. Леголас все еще оставался хрупкой прекрасной загадкой, но с каждой минутой, казалось, гондорец срывал с нее новый и новый покров. Эльф обнажался охотно - и в прямом, и в переносном смысле.   
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты увидел его своими глазами,- Боромир вздохнул,- моих слов все равно не хватит, чтобы его описать.  
\- Я пойду за тобой,- голос Леголаса звучал тихо, но очень уверенно - он верил в то, что говорит, и от этого понимания сердце Боромира затопило тепло,- я буду смотреть вместе с тобой, как восходящее солнце распишет древние стены пурпуром, и когда стража на башне будет приветствовать своего военачальника, я буду стоять рядом с тобой.   
\- Это все, о чем я смею мечтать,- гондорец закрыл глаза и увидел то, о чем говорил эльф, так ясно и четко, что в груди защемило от мимолетного чувства восторга. Он почти ощутил тонкую руку Леголаса в своей руке, почти услышал торжественные звуки рогов, почти увидел, как семизвездное знамя реет над башней Минас-Тирита.  
\- И когда тьма падет, я останусь с тобой,- продолжал Леголас, Боромиру даже почудилось, что он плетет колдовские речи, заговаривает будущее,- я расцвечу белый камень твоего города зеленью садов, я сделаю так, чтобы он зацвел, и воздух наполнился ароматами лета. А под нашими окнами мы посадим дерево, чтобы его листва рассказывала всем, кто услышит, о том, как наши сердца бились вместе...  
Он замолчал, а у Боромира перехватило дыхание. Здесь, в Благословенном Краю, все эти пророчества казались осуществимыми. Да, он верил, что так и будет - и плевать, что войну им, скорее всего, не выиграть. Плевать, что для его семьи и его народа связь воеводы с эльфом покажется дикой и вопиюще неправильной. Плевать, что корням деревьев и трав не пробить каменной кладки, а древние стены падут, и приветственную песнь играть будет некому... Сейчас он верил, нет - твердо знал, что пока вместе, они непобедимы и бессмертны. И что надежда жива.   
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы так и было,- проговорил Боромир,- ты изменил меня, и теперь я готов изменить все вокруг ради тебя.   
Леголас сел, уперся ладонями в его грудь. Тяжелые серебристые пряди волос упали ему на плечи, взгляд голубых глаз смеялся.   
\- Я не менял тебя, Боромир, сын Гондора,- покачал эльф головой,- как и ты - не менял меня. Мы просто стали такими, какими должны были быть.   
\- Может, и так,- легко согласился Боромир. Определение того, что с ним происходило, не имело никакого значения. Он знал точно, как описать это легко и просто, без лишних слов,- я люблю тебя,- произнес он, глядя эльфу прямо в глаза.   
Тот пару мгновений молчал, словно обдумывая сказанное. Боромир даже мельком подумал, а не слишком ли короткой и банальной на фоне всего уже сказанного, показалась Леголасу эта фраза. Он бы уж наверняка предпочел поэму а глубине чувств, но даже при том, что мир виделся Боромиру теперь полнее и ярче, на поэзию он все еще был не способен.   
\- Ты мне кое-что обещал,- вдруг сказал Леголас. Он уселся, оседлав бедра Боромира, быстрым жестом откинул волосы за спину. Гондорец непонимающе посмотрел на него,- ты обещал,- продолжал эльф,- что, если я захочу, мы попробуем что-нибудь еще. Так вот - я хочу. Прямо сейчас.  
Кажется, время возвышенных разговоров прошло, и с одной стороны, Боромиру бы радоваться. Они ступали на ту территорию, где он точно знал, что и как нужно делать. Но с другой стороны, в нем все еще оставались сомнения - как далеко можно зайти. Леголас явно осмелел и проголодался с прошлого раза. Но ведь он не представлял, о чем именно просит.   
\- Ты уверен? - широкие ладони гондорца легли на обнаженные бедра Леголаса - тот уже давно избавился от штанов, оставшись в одной невесомой тунике,- можно сделать все, как в прошлый раз - тебе ведь понравилось.  
\- Ты боишься напугать меня? - уточнил эльф, склонил голову к плечу и смотрел на Боромира теперь с немного ехидной усмешкой,- или причинить мне боль? В прошлый раз было хорошо, но я же сказал - я хочу больше.   
\- Да, я боюсь причинить тебе боль,- честно признался Боромир,- и боюсь, что ты понятия не имеешь, как это будет, а потому храбришься.   
Леголас рассмеялся.  
\- Я сильнее, чем выгляжу,- заметил он.  
\- Это мне известно,- кивнул Боромир.   
\- И я знаю, что ты не причинишь мне больше боли, чем потребуется,- Леголас двинулся по его бедрам вперед, вызывая у гондорца напряженный выдох,- я уже говорил тебе - вместе с сердцем, я отдаю тебе и все остальное. Мое тело - принадлежит тебе, и ты волен делать с ним все, что тебе захочется. - он привстал, опираясь на плечи Боромира, и несколько раз плавно двинул бедрами, и гондорец почувствовал, как кровь во всем его теле стремительно понеслась в южном направлении. - а с другой стороны,- Леголас наклонился так, что серебряная река его волос окутала волной их обоих,- и твое тело принадлежит мне. А, значит, и я могу делать с ним все, что захочу.   
У Боромира не оставалось выбора - приходилось сдаться.   
\- Но нам придется немного подготовиться! - заговорил его устами последний голос разума,- мы не можем делать это просто так - необходимую боль ты принять готов, но от лишней я намерен тебя уберечь.  
Леголас решительно кивнул и снова отодвинулся.   
-Как скажешь,- сказал он тоном прилежного ученика,- что нам понадобится?   
Вся моя выдержка - про себя подумал Боромир, но вслух ответил:  
\- Масло. Или что-нибудь в этом роде. Без этого, боюсь, ничего не получится.   
Леголас заметно сник.   
\- Достать масло - не проблема,- пожал он плечами,- но для этого придется спуститься к шатру. А там тебя опять поймают хоббиты и будут просить показать приемы на мечах... а меня может поймать Владыка Келеборн - и от него мне будет не избавиться до вечера... - он посмотрел на Боромира таким грустным взглядом, что у того сердце сжалось - словно он отказался подать голодному ребенку кусок хлеба,- нельзя обойтись без этого?   
Боромир вынужден был признать, что эльф прав - спуститься с ясеня в таком состоянии и виде было совершенно недопустимо. Да и видеть кого-то еще прямо сейчас ему точно не хотелось.   
\- Можно,- нехотя признал он,- сложней и дольше, но можно.   
Леголас просиял.   
\- Что мне делать? - с готовностью спросил он, и Боромир, видя мальчишеский азарт в его глазах, невольно усмехнулся.  
\- Мы же не из лука будем учиться стрелять,- заметил он,- пока - просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.   
Леголас, явно немного сконфуженный этой отповедью, быстро кивнул, но никакого встречного движения не сделал, растерянный. Боромир подумал, что лучше бы они, пожалуй, учились стрелять из лука - уроков подобного рода он, разумеется, никому и никогда не давал. Он кашлянул.   
\- Ладно,- он снова погладил бедра эльфа, и тот чуть прикусил губу, податливо двинувшись навстречу. Легкая ткань туники не скрывала от взора то, какой эффект произвела эта пока единственная ласка. Он потянулся к Леголасу, и тот, правильно истолковав это движение, поцеловал его с легким приглушенным стоном в губы. Тонкие пальцы погрузились в волосы гондорца. Леголас придвинулся к нему вплотную, и теперь его твердый член прижимался к члену гондорца сквозь одежду. Они смогли оторваться друг от друга лишь через несколько долгих минут, и Леголас смотрел на Боромира с преданным воодушевлением, будто хотел получить одобрение, понять, что все делает правильно.   
\- Хорошо,- Боромир облизнул губы.- теперь нужно тебя подготовить, а потом меня. Главное - не спеши.   
Он осторожно ссадил Леголаса с себя. Тот явно был разочарован этим, но спорить не стал.   
\- Сними рубаху,- Боромир и сам не знал, как так вышло, но в голосе его появились повелительные нотки, будто он собирался вести отряд в бой. Леголас - то ли не заметив этого, то ли решив не замечать - послушно стянул через голову тунику и кинул ее в сторону.  
\- Встань на колени, наклонись и упрись локтями,- скомандовал гондорец, и эльф, теперь все же немного удивленный тем, как изменился его тон, снова повиновался. Боромир к смущению своему ощутил вдруг, что ему нравится, когда Леголас вот так беспрекословно подчиняется его уверенным приказам. В этом было что-то противоестественное, и от того - еще более волнующее.   
Когда Леголас принял нужную позу, Боромир окинул его жадным взглядом - зрелище было исключительное. Можно было произнести множество высоких слов, сложить не одну песню о красоте эльфов вообще и этого эльфа в частности, но сейчас, когда он стоял на коленях перед гондорцем - весь открытый и покорный, готовый ко всему, слова были нужны не более, чем солнцу для того, чтобы всходить, или мечу для того, чтобы рубить вражеские головы. Диким и естественным было это зрелище.   
Боромир трудно сглотнул. Очень нежно он погладил Леголаса по пояснице, и тот мелко задрожал под ласковым касанием. Ладонь двинулась ниже - на белоснежную подтянутую ягодицу - Боромир задержался на пару секунд, чтобы огладить ее, сжать в пальцах. Леголас задышал чаще, и с еще большим удовлетворением Боромир заметил, как эльф подался назад, навстречу его руке.   
\- Тише,- прошептал воин, пока вторая рука тоже вступила в игру.   
Леголас прогнул спину, задирая бедра выше, и, будь на его месте кто-то другой, Боромир уже поимел бы его насухо - с такой охотой, с таким доверием эльф отзывался на его действия. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что принадлежит Боромиру целиком. Теперь гондорец получал тому прямое доказательство.   
\- Теперь - расслабься,- посоветовал он,- старайся не дергаться, хорошо?   
Получив от эльфа короткий кивок, Боромир старательно облизал свои пальцы так, чтобы они стали влажными и скользкими. Свободной рукой он отвел одну ягодицу в сторону, пальцем провел между ними, словно пробуя на ощупь, осторожно обвел тугое чуть подрагивающее колечко мышц. Гондорец услышал, как Леголас тихо всхлипнул - как тогда, когда он ласкал его в первый раз.   
\- Ты готов? - осведомился гондорец на всякий случай.   
\- Да быстрее же! - глухо откликнулся эльф, его голос звучал немного выше обычного, и Боромир вздрогнул от собственного нетерпения. Поглаживая его свободной рукой, гондорец одним плавным движением ввел в эльфа палец, чувствуя, как тугой упругий жар его тела сопротивляется вторжению.  
\- Расслабься, я сказал! - и снова - почти грубая команда, но Леголас подчинился мгновенно. Он тяжело дышал и дрожал теперь сильнее, но мышцы его начали расслабляться, и палец вошел легче. Боромир, помедлив пару секунд и не получив отпора, принялся осторожно двигать пальцем внутри. Он понимал, что прежде, чем они дойдут до чего-то серьезного, работа им обоим предстоит немалая. Леголас был очень узким, оно и понятно, а Боромира природа не обидела, и сейчас он сомневался, что сегодня они доберутся до конца.   
Впрочем, уже через несколько движений внутри, Леголас принялся сперва несмело, потом все решительней двигать бедрами, пропуская палец в себя глубже. Его тело, казалось, подстраивалось под новые ощущения, приспосабливалось, и вскоре Боромир отважился добавить к первому пальцу еще один. Леголас, не ожидавший этого, негромко вскрикнул, и Боромир замер, испугавшись его реакции. Но через секунду промедления эльф снова мягко двинул бедрами. Гондорец, вдохнув поглубже, боясь с каждым новым движением услышать недовольный стон, начал осторожно двигать рукой. Свободной ладонью он перешел на поясницу Леголаса, придерживая его теперь, не давая дергаться.   
И снова горячая упругая плоть уже через несколько секунд с готовностью принимала его. В какой-то момент Боромиру даже показалось, что пальцы его скользят больше не благодаря тому, что он смочил их - слишком легкими и плавными выходили его проникновения. Леголас опустил голову так, что волосы его разлились перед ним на сплетенных ветвях пола. Острые плечи подрагивали, и Боромиру нестерпимо захотелось оставить дорожку из поцелуев от его шеи вниз, по позвоночнику, возможно, даже, заменить свои пальцы языком - гондорец такого никогда не пробовал, но сейчас это казалось правильным и приятным.   
Но он решил не отвлекаться. Аккуратно разводя пальцы в стороны, он принялся растягивать Леголаса сильнее. Тот теперь с каждым выдохом испускал короткий тихий стон, но звуки эти не выражали недовольства, напротив даже. Сомнений больше не оставалось - тело эльфа само помогало себе принимать новые ощущения, но Боромиру было не до того, чтобы дивиться на это чудо природы.   
Ко второму пальцу присоединился третий, и когда Леголас в очередной раз застонал так отчаянно и сладко, Боромир понял, что больше не выдержит - момент настал, и оба они не могли бы быть готовыми к нему больше.   
Он освободил эльфа, и тот обиженно захныкал - возмутительно неприличный звук, такой человеческий, что у Боромира перед глазами все поплыло. Он поспешил взять себя в руки.   
\- Сейчас, потерпи,- он снова погладил эльфа по пояснице, тот недовольно задвигался, заерзал, поднял бедра еще выше, теперь упираясь в пол грудью. Боромир сглотнул - это невинное до недавних пор создание просто издевалось над ним, сложно было поверить, что для Леголаса все это действительно впервые.   
Стараясь не разорвать на себе ткань, Боромир избавился от своих штанов, рубаху решил оставить - было не до нее. Он с трудом поборол искушение взять Леголаса в той позе, в которой тот лежал, но в последний момент желание видеть его лицо, победило.   
\- Вставай,- гондорец командовал сухо и кратко, хотя внутри него все горело. Леголас с коротким стоном поднялся на локтях, потом встал на колени перед Боромиром. Тот подошел к нему вплотную, опустил руку эльфу на плечо, не давая подняться на ноги.   
\- Теперь нужно сделать так, чтобы я тоже был готов,- сообщил гондорец глядя на эльфа сверху вниз. Горячая багровая головка его члена оказалась на уровне неестественно ярких искусанных губ Леголаса, и тот сперва посмотрел снизу вверх на человека, потом, улыбнувшись, как Боромиру показалось, коварно и хищно, сомкнул на ней губы.   
Это длилось долгие пару минут, и, конечно, эльф просто старательно повторял то, что делал с ним Боромир до этого, но очень скоро гондорец осознал, что больше ни мгновения не выдержит этой сладкой пытки.   
\- Довольно,- выдохнул он, и Леголас тут же отпустил его. Боромир тяжело опустился на пол, поманил эльфа к себе, и тот поспешил снова оседлать его бедра. Гондорец придержал его, сжал ягодицы обеими руками. Леголас вцепился пальцами в его плечи и смотрел на него, облизываясь, как умирающий от жажды.   
\- Теперь я уже не смогу остановиться,- предупредил Боромир хрипло. Леголас быстро кивнул. Его глаза - совершенно черные от желания, подернулись мутной пеленой, он тяжело дышал и дрожал в сильных руках человека.   
Боромир выдохнул, одной рукой придержал себя, другой направил Леголаса так, чтобы болезненно напряженная головка прижалась к дрожащему входу. Мягко, стараясь не делать резких движений, Боромир застремился вверх, одновременно аккуратно насаживая Леголаса на себя. Головка скользнула внутрь, и эльф задохнулся стоном, откинул голову далеко назад. Горячие стенки сжали Боромира, и тот успокаивающе погладил эльфа по бедру.   
\- Тише... тише...- твердил он, едва в состоянии произносить слова. Леголас плавно вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, а потом сам, без подсказки, принялся опускаться, насаживаясь глубже. Внутри он был горячим и совершенно точно влажным - не таким, как девушки, которых познал Боромир, но без масла, кажется, вполне можно было обойтись.  
Наконец движение вниз прекратилось, и вокруг Боромира сомкнулась бархатная пульсирующая теснота. Он посмотрел вверх на Леголаса, боясь увидеть на его лице гримасу боли - как-никак, он забрал его в себя целиком, а для первого раза это было то еще испытание. Обычно бледное лицо эльфа цвело розовым румянцем. Он отпечатался на острых кончиках его ушей и спускался от скул вниз по щекам на шею. Пальцы Леголаса вцепились в плечи мужчины так, словно они висели над пропастью, и эльф хватался за него, чтобы не рухнуть вниз.   
\- Все в порядке? - заботливо поинтересовался Боромир, хотя сам задыхался и дрожал от нетерпения. Только бы не сорваться - подумалось ему. Эльф медленно моргнул, кивнул и неожиданно начал подниматься вверх, плавно выпуская Боромира из себя. Тот вцепился в его бедра, не давая действовать слишком резко, но Леголаса, кажется, безопасность больше не волновала. Он понял правила, и теперь готов был им безоглядно следовать. Мгновение, и внутри него осталась одна головка - эльф дал человеку выдохнуть, а потом резко опустился обратно. Боромир рыкнул, впивая пальцы в напряженную плоть.  
\- Вот так,- подбодрил он эльфа, но тот, кажется, его даже не слышал. После единственного резкого порыва он начал двигаться размеренно и плавно, полностью завладев инициативой - гондорец не сводил глаз с его лица. Леголас хмурил темные брови, прикусывал губу, стонал и вздыхал, потом откинул голову так, что тяжелые пряди хлестнули его по спине, двинул бедрами вниз и вперед, и у Боромира перед глазами поплыли яркие пятна. Больше терпеть это человек был уже не в состоянии.   
Одним резким рывком, не покидая тела эльфа, он опрокинул его на спину. Леголас удивленно вскрикнул, уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, но уже через мгновение крепко обхватил талию гондорца ногами, пока тот с отчаянной силой победителя вбивался в него, не жалея больше ни эльфа, ни себя. Тонкие сильные пальцы, кажется, оставляли синяки на плечах гондорца, он, рыча, чувствуя неминуемое приближение разрядки, сперва перехватил губами губы эльфа, буквально терзая их поцелуем, потом перешел к шее, пуская в ход зубы. Леголас застонал, но не отпрянул. Словно мстя за грубость, он судорожно крепко сжал Боромира в себе, когда тот в очередной раз погрузился до конца.  
И это была последняя капля. Рыча и содрогаясь, Боромир кончил, и через миг почувствовал, как затряслось под ним тело Леголаса, как судорожно сократились мышцы, а горячий поток оросил его живот и грудь. Через секунду их поглотила тишина.   
Боромир очнулся лишь через несколько секунд. Он сразу осознал, что придавил эльфа собой, и поспешил освободить его. Гондорец покинул все еще дрожащее тело с влажным волнующим звуком, и услышал, как Леголас недовольно застонал, будто не хотел выпускать его из себя. Боромир бережно обнял эльфа, притянул его к себе, и только в этот момент заметил следы своих трудов. Губы Леголаса начинали припухать от грубых поцелуев и укусов, на шее под ухом наливался цветом большой засос.   
\- Ох, проклятье,- Боромир похолодел. Что на него нашло? Он старался, так старался быть осторожным и нежным, но в какой-то момент просто утратил контроль над собой... - прости меня,- он посмотрел на эльфа, нежно обнимая его за плечи. Тот сквозь туманную усталость удивленно уставился на него в ответ.  
\- Простить? - голос Леголаса звучал хрипло - кажется, он сорвал его стонами,- за что?.. Мне было так хорошо. если бы я знал, что бывает так хорошо, я бы набросился на тебя еще в светлых коридорах дворца Элронда, когда впервые увидел.   
Боромир неуверенно кашлянул.  
\- У тебя губа распухла,- заметил он,- и теперь только слепой не заметит, что мы с тобой делали.   
Леголас осторожно потрогал губу пальцами, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Мне все равно,- сообщил он,- пусть думают, что хотят. Это не касается никого, кроме нас с тобой.   
Боромир улыбнулся в ответ и погладил его по спине.  
\- Ты удивительное создание, Леголас,- проговорил он задумчиво,- вроде похож на человека, но при этом - совсем другой. Правду говорят - вы, эльфы, дивный народ.  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты произносишь мое имя,- эльф устроил голову у него на плече и замер,- так, как ты, его еще никто не произносил.   
\- Леголас,- Боромир поцеловал его в висок и вдохнул сладкий запах его волос,- Леголас.


	7. Во сне и наяву

Он стоял один среди руин. Горячий ветер разрушения ударил его в лицо, чуть не сбив с ног. Боромир видел, как внизу, под полуразваленными стенами черными потоками растекается мгла. Или это были орки? Несчетные полчища, топчущие древнюю каменную кладку, окрашивающие белый камень багрянцем пролитой крови. Он слышал откуда-то издалека отчаянные крики умирающих – в их несвязном гуле гондорец разбирал собственное имя и знакомые голоса. Он заметил, как почти на границе видимости появилась фигура Фарамира – он шел, пошатываясь, по краю крепостной стены – один неверный шаг и сорвется. «Осторожней!» - хотелось крикнуть Боромиру,- «Сюда!», но голос его не слушался.   
«Твой народ слаб» - казалось, это пророчество отражают обагренные камни, но Боромир старался не слушать его. Его брат приближался к нему, и теперь он мог видеть его лицо – бледное, исчерченное струйками крови. Воин снова хотел его позвать, но тут вспомнил – рог, сигнальный рог Гондора! Он потянулся за ним к поясу, нашел и сорвал его, готовый поднести к губам. Вот оно, спасение, вот то, что вдохнет силу в его людей, вот то, что спасет Фарамира. Гондорец сжал рог пальцами, готовый поднести его к губам и протрубить, но тот неожиданно распался в его руках на две половины. Боромир опустил глаза, не веря самому себе – такого просто не могло быть. Черная стрела, просвистев, вонзилась в грудь Фарамира – он дернулся, но не остановился. Вслед за первой стрелы посыпались одна за одной, и от каждой из них он вздрагивал, пошатывался, но шел дальше. Боромир в отчаянии ринулся вперед, но ноги его словно приросли к земле.  
И в следующее мгновение сознание Боромира затопил новый голос – негромкий, но пронзительно грозный, и звук его пробирал до костей, выворачивал душу наизнанку, сжигая на корню даже самые маленькие ростки надежды.   
«Ты падешь…»  
Боромир поднял голову и увидел Око…  
Прохладные тонкие руки обхватили его, и держали, не давая упасть. Тихий голос - такой знакомый - зашептал слова на языке, которого Боромир не знал, но это было и неважно. Он чувствовал, как липкий темный ужас отпускает его, как меркнет огненный круг перед глазами.   
\- Дыши,- мягко велел голос, и Боромир сделал глубокий освобождающий вдох. – Проснись,- теплые губы коснулись щеки, и он, дрожа, распахнул глаза.   
Леголас обнимал его, прижимаясь всем телом, будто хотел забрать себе его жар и дрожь. В шатре было темно и тихо, если не считать размеренного спокойного дыхания спящих. Боромир осторожно пошевелился в руках эльфа и повернул к нему голову, встретил встревоженный ясный взгляд.   
\- Всего лишь сон,- прошептал Боромир, силясь улыбнуться. Казалось, стоит ему закрыть глаза, и на внутренней стороне век снова проступит Оно. Леголас отпустил гондорца, и тот едва не застонал от досады – разрывать это спасительное успокаивающее объятие было невыносимо. Но эльф протянул ему руку, улыбнувшись сквозь тьму.   
\- Идем,- сказал он,- пока всех не перебудили.   
Боромир повиновался. Он сел, чувствуя, как недавно позабытая тяжелая головная боль возвращается и начинает сдавливать ему виски. Гондорец, чуть поморщившись, поднялся на ноги и пошел следом за Леголасом прочь из шатра.   
Ночь была прохладной и тихой. Высоко над головой раскинулся бесконечный полог звезд. Трава шуршала под ногами, щекотала босые ступни. Когда полы шатра опустились за ними, ладонь Леголаса скользнула в руку гондорца, и он сжал ее. Некоторое время они шли молча. Глаза человека быстро привыкли к полутьме, он посмотрел на своего спутника, про себя отмечая, что одет Леголас практически в ничто. Даже при тусклом свете звезд было понятно, что струящееся с его плеч одеяние не скрывает почти ничего, и Боромиру оставалось только надеяться, что в таком виде эльфа никто больше не увидит – делиться этим зрелищем с чужими взглядами ему не хотелось. С тех пор, как они впервые познали друг друга по-настоящему, прошло несколько дней, но за это время Боромир в полной мере ощутил и осознал то, что эльф ничуть не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что отдает себя ему целиком. Они теперь принадлежали друг другу. Дело было не только в сексе, хотя казалось, что, впервые овладев Леголасом, Боромир снес плотину, удерживающую темперамент эльфа в русле, и после этого он стал буквально ненасытным. Гондорец быстро убедился в том, что наблюдение его оказалось верным – эльф был не похож на человеческих мужчин. Его тело, казалось, специально было создано, чтобы отдаваться – по крайней мере, с тех пор дополнительная смазка им ни разу не понадобилась – организм Леголаса справлялся самостоятельно. Впрочем, это скорее радовало Боромира, чем удивляло – если у хоббитов были мохнатые пятки, а гномы рождались бородатыми, то отчего и Дивному народу не иметь своей особенности? И наслаждаться этой особенностью Боромир не уставал – он и раньше был мужчиной хоть куда, но теперь его тело, кажется, совершенно не знало усталости. Леголас позволял делать с собой все, что гондорцу хотелось – и человек оставлял его искусанным, со следами страсти на шее и плечах, с синяками от пальцев на бедрах, но, во-первых, все это эльф принимал с восторгом, а во-вторых, на нем все заживало с невероятной скоростью. Боромиру иногда было даже досадно, что его метки исчезают с кожи так быстро. Приходилось ставить новые. Но, несмотря на все это, близость их не была завязана только на том, что они проделывали друг с другом. За всю свою некороткую жизнь Боромир был настолько близок душой, пожалуй, только с братом. У него были и друзья, и приятели, и любовники, но никогда прежде гондорец не ощущал ни с кем такого родства. Они с Леголасом могли молчать часами, прогуливаясь по берегам реки, и из молчания этого узнавать друг от друга больше, чем из иных долгих разговоров. Иногда Леголас пел, и Боромир, который к музыке в целом был равнодушен, ловил себя на том, что боится, что эльф замолчит, не закончив песни.   
Но сегодня все было иначе. Ужасный сон никак не отпускал гондорца, а голова с каждым шагом болела все сильнее. Он не подавал вида, но был более чем уверен, что Леголас знает, что с ним творится. Наконец, пройдя по узкой тропе, спустившись к руслу реки, они остановились. Леголас выпустил его руку и легкими шагами, почти не приминая траву, спустился к самой воде, замер на кромке берега и обернулся к Боромиру.   
\- Иди сюда,- поманил он рукой.  
\- Ты купаться что ли собрался? – осведомился гондорец,- зима на дворе. - Не бойся,- рассмеялся эльф,- доверься мне. Тебе станет легче – обещаю.   
С тяжелым вздохом, Боромир послушно принялся спускаться следом, на ходу избавил себя от рубахи. Эльф же, казалось, стряхнул с себя свое невидимое одеяние одним движением плеч, остался совершенно обнаженным. Боромир едва успел моргнуть, как Леголас, отвернувшись от него, исчез в ленивых волнах реки. Несколько секунд его не было видно, а потом его светлая голова появилась на небольшом расстоянии от берега. Эльф застыл, покачиваясь на воде, и выжидающе посмотрел на человека.  
\- Ну же! – подбодрил он его,- ты не замерзнешь.   
Боромир не был в этом так уж уверен, но отказываться было не след. Он, человек, спасшийся от преследования, переплыв Андуин Великий, не должен был бояться окунуться в холодную эльфийскую речку. Штаны отправились вслед за рубахой, и Боромир решительно ступил в воду.   
Сперва его сковал пронизывающий холод. Он буквально прилип взглядом к Леголасу, который смотрел на него с улыбкой, все еще покачиваясь на волнах. Через несколько шагов касания неторопливой воды стали ласковыми и прохладными, и вскоре Боромир наконец погрузился в реку с головой. Вынырнул он совсем рядом с Леголасом. Тот же, заметив его приближение, юркой серебристой рыбой снова нырнул и прянул в сторону. Вынырнув, поманил Боромира рукой, похожий сейчас на сказочного духа реки, заманивающего путников в омут.   
Боромир омутов не боялся. В несколько сильных гребков он снова приблизился к эльфу, и на этот раз тот и не думал убегать. Он дождался, когда Боромир застынет рядом с ним, позволив воде удерживать себя на плаву, потом прижался к нему так горячо, что на миг гондорцу показалось, что река вокруг них закипит. Поцелуй получился с привкусом прохладной речной осоки, неторопливым и нежным, и пока он длился, Леголас прижал пальцы к вискам Боромира, притупляя его головную боль. Сейчас, отдаваясь этим касаниям, позволяя реке лениво покачивать свое тело, Боромир чувствовал, что кошмар его действительно был всего лишь сном, от которого в реальности не оставалось больше и следа.   
Они смогли оторваться друг от друга лишь через несколько долгих минут. Леголас отпустил его, снова погрузился под воду и, не оборачиваясь, поплыл к берегу. Боромир тоже позволил тяжелым водам реки сойтись у себя над головой. Он чувствовал, как окружающая его прохлада вымывает последние крупицы огненной тьмы из его сознания, и вскоре он снова чувствовал, что может дышать полной грудью.  
Когда они вышли на берег, Леголас опустился на траву, даже не побеспокоившись о том, чтобы снова одеться – его балахон остался лежать горсткой звездной пыли. Боромир, чувствуя холодное дыхание ночи, натянул рубаху и присел рядом с эльфом. Некоторое время они молча смотрели на то, как река уносит прочь золотые листья меллорнов.   
\- Что ты видел? – вдруг спросил Леголас, и в первое мгновение Боромиру показалось, что от этого бесцеремонного вопроса все его страшные видения готовы обрушиться на него вновь. Но ничего подобного не произошло.   
\- Я видел смерть,- ответил он просто,- я видел, что мой город охвачен огнем, и я не в силах его спасти. И еще… - он замолчал и нахмурился – все видения казались теперь незначительными и бледными, кроме последнего. Образ Ока горел, казалось, больше не перед его глазами, а глубже, в самом сердце гондорца. Стараясь отогнать это наваждение, он улыбнулся Леголасу – вышло, должно быть, немного кривовато,- не будем об этом. Я уже проснулся, и явь прекрасней любого сна, пока рядом ты.   
Эльфа, однако, отвлечь было не так-то просто. Он почуял неладное, и теперь едва заметно хмурился. Он прижался влажным голым плечом к плечу Боромира и опустил голову.  
\- Ты боишься,- это был не вопрос, но гондорец решил все же ответить.  
\- Да,- произнес он,- я боюсь, хоть и не за себя.   
\- Не за себя? – переспросил Леголас.  
\- За свой народ,- подтвердил гондорец,- за своего отца, за своего брата… за тебя. Неужели тебе ничуть не страшно? Или дело в том, что ты бессмертный?  
\- Я не бессмертный,- отозвался Леголас спокойно. Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами гондорца, и теперь осторожно гладил большим тыльную сторону его ладони,- меня может убить единственная меткая стрела. Или один удар меча, и этот мир для меня будет потерян. А я пока совершенно не хочу из него уходить… но нет, мне не страшно. До недавних пор мне не за кого было бояться. Теперь же я знаю, что в том, за кого я мог бы бояться, достаточно силы, чтобы победить любую тьму – и ту, что окружает нас, и ту, что гнездится внутри,- его пальцы сжались сильнее, и Боромир мельком подумал, что хотел бы верить в себя также, как в него верило сейчас это почти бессмертное создание.   
\- И все же я боюсь,- помедлив несколько секунд, повторил Боромир,- что стоит сила одного воина, когда надежда тает, как снег по весне? Гондор сдерживает натиск врага, но долго ему не продержаться,- он слышал теперь едва различимый шепот – тот, что преследовал его до того, как Леголас завладел им безраздельно. Голос Владычицы. Ласковый яд сомнений. «Твой народ слаб…»  
\- Твой народ сражается не один,- напомнил Леголас, но голос его звучал как будто издалека,- ты же слышал, что говорили на Совете. Кроме того, вернувшись, ты приведешь с собой наследника Исилдура – и Перекованный меч вновь засияет… - Леголас замолчал, словно и сам почувствовал, что слова его звучат неубедительно. – надежда жива,- наконец добавил он тихо-тихо.   
Боромир молчал. Да, во всем том, что сейчас говорил эльф, он и сам убедил себя. В Минас-Тирит должен был вернуться Король, все народы в Средиземье объединили силы, чтобы победить Тьму, но…  
Твой народ слаб...  
\- Мы будем жить вечно, пока не доказано обратное,- проговорил он наконец, стараясь нарушить молчание – тишина рядом с Леголасом впервые казалась тягостной. – а почему это тебе не за кого было бояться раньше? – поспешил гондорец сменить тему. Время тяжелых снов и сомнений прошло – они были вместе, и уходить из Лориэна им предстояло еще не завтра,- я думал, ты прожил достаточно долго, чтобы обзавестись привязанностями.  
\- Достаточно долго,- подтвердил Леголас. Его явно воодушевило то, что Боромир старается скинуть оковы тревоги, и он с радостью поддержал эту затею,- но из тех, кем я дорожил до сих пор, едва ли кому-то угрожала серьезная опасность. Я редко отлучался из родных краев, а в Лихолесье почти нет места страху. Как бы темны ни были его чащи. Там мы умеем разгонять мрак хотя бы вокруг самих себя.   
\- Это я заметил,- у Боромира получилось наконец по-настоящему улыбнуться,- думаю, я хотел бы там побывать.  
\- Если бы ты мог увидеть Эрин Ласгален до того, как его осквернило зло…- вздохнул Леголас, но тут же лицо его просветлело,- хотя, когда Враг будет повержен, моему лесу вернется его первоначальный облик  
\- Думаю, там и так хорошо,- Боромира слегка передернуло от упоминания Врага, но он поспешил отогнать эту мысль,- представляю, как был бы рад твой отец, если бы я прибыл с визитом, рука об руку с тобой. Он же, как я понимаю, король?   
\- Король,- Леголас тихо рассмеялся - образ, который описал Боромир, явно повеселил его и подобная мысль вызывала удовольствие,- и да, он был бы очень рад. Боюсь, всего Дориатского вина из его погребов не хватило бы, чтобы залить эту радость. Но ведь наместник Денэтор тоже бы наверняка обрадовался, увидев своего наследника рука об руку с эльфом?   
Боромир рассмеялся следом.   
\- Это уж точно,- подтвердил он. Этот легкий разговор сейчас, казалось, один за одним развязывал узлы тревоги в его душе - Леголас и правда умел рассеивать тьму. Пусть с главной опасностью он справиться в одиночку и не мог, но сохранять свет вокруг них двоих и не впускать в этот круг страхи и горести, эльфу было вполне под силу. Боромиру нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать его, но вместо этого он продолжил шутливо,- он и так-то начинал волноваться, почему, дожив до своих лет, я не взял себе жену. Война оказалась хорошим оправданием, но теперь уж мне не отвертеться от неприятного разговора. Зато Фарамир был бы в восторге, увидев тебя.   
\- Твой брат правда так любит эльфов? - спросил Леголас с любопытством.  
\- Это еще слабо сказано,- кивнул Боромир,- он прочитал о вас все, что нашел в библиотеке Минас-Тирита, знает наизусть столько песен, что и не счесть, даже говорит на вашем языке. И если ты начнешь засаживать наш город садами, он будет первым, кто тебе поможет.   
Леголас немного помолчал.   
\- Ты очень к нему привязан,- он снова не спрашивал, казалось, лишь искал подтверждения очевидному.   
\- Когда он родился, моя мать взяла с меня обещание, что я буду защищать и оберегать его, что бы ни случилось. - Боромир прикрыл глаза, и в его тоне зазвучала улыбка,- мне было всего пять лет, но уже тогда я отнесся к этой клятве очень серьезно. Сперва я пытался таскать его повсюду, чтобы не спускать с него глаз, но у меня его быстро отняли. Тогда я решил действовать иначе - я был товарищем всех его игр, я делил с ним все его неудачи и радовался всем его маленьким победам. А когда наша мать умерла... в некотором роде я заменял ему и ее, и нашего отца, хотя он жив и здравствует. Я, знаешь, даже в Имладрис поехал из-за того только, чтобы не пускать в опасное путешествие Фарамира.   
Боромир замолчал и словно очнулся. Леголас сидел, чуть отстранившись от него, и глядел на гондорца широко распахнутыми глазами. Тот даже слегка смутился под этим взглядом - не наговорил ли он лишнего? Впрочем, все, что он сказал, было чистой правдой, и стыдиться тут было нечего.   
\- Теперь я еще больше хочу познакомиться с тем, кто заставляет тебя произносить такие речи,- признался эльф, потом снова прильнул к Боромиру и замер. Гондорец закрыл глаза, и несколько минут они просто сидели так, погрузившись каждый в собственные мысли. Перед глазами Боромира вдруг снова встали сцены из его сна - такие отчетливые и яркие. Фарамир, шатаясь, бредет по стене, и одна за другой стрелы вонзаются в его грудь... Гондорец крупно вздрогнул.   
\- Мне нужно домой,- вдруг сказал он четко и громко - Леголас встрепенулся и удивленно посмотрел на него,- что если этот сон - вещий? Что если там уже все лежит в руинах? Мне нужно домой, я должен принесли своему народу надежду,- или оплакать его гибель - чуть не сорвалось с его губ. То, что он сейчас сказал, казалось, родилось из ниоткуда, из глубоко спрятанных кровоточащих страхов, из неясного, но такого правдивого голоса Галадриэли, из отпечатка горящего Ока в душе. И как бы ни хотелось Боромиру остаться здесь, среди золотых деревьев, с Леголасом навсегда, он знал, что не может так поступить. Настало время уходить. Пусть даже идти ему придется в одиночку.   
\- Ты прав,- Леголас опустил глаза и грустно вздохнул,- я слышал разговор Эстеля и Фродо. Вскоре нам придется уходить... и делать выбор.   
\- Я свой выбор сделал,- отозвался Боромир мрачно. Упоминание Хранителя больно кольнуло сердце. Вот в чьих руках была последняя надежда Свободного мира...   
\- Я тоже,- кивнул Леголас,- и что бы ни решили остальные, я останусь с тобой до конца.   
Боромир все же поцеловал его - Леголас обвил руками его шею и прижался к человеку так отчаянно крепко, будто тот прямо сейчас уходил в Минас-Тирит один. Гондорец погладил его по спине, но в этом поцелуе ему почудилась горечь.   
Посреди золотого леса, в котором не было места злу, зарождалась тьма.


	8. Владычица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного интриги перед уходом из Лориэна

После того, как, едва вернувшись в шатер, Боромир почти мгновенно уснул, Леголас снова неслышно выскользнул наружу. Это была их последняя ночь в Лориэне, и терять ее, тратя на грезы, эльф не хотел. Время, проведенное здесь, и так было прекрасней любых грез.   
Через небольшую рощу из молодых деревьев он дошел до горячих источников. В этот час тут было совершенно безлюдно. От неподвижной темной воды поднимался белый пар, и в золотистом покое ночи он мерцал, словно состоял из отблесков далеких звезд. Леголас медленно разоблачился, легкая ткань балахона молочными складками легла на серый камень, и в следующее мгновение эльф погрузил приятно ноющее тело в ласковую горячую воду. Источники эти обладали целительной силой, и теперь эльф с легкой тенью сожаления чувствовал, как уходит из него сладостная боль недавнего вторжения, как исчезают следы на коже – его человек не знал жалости, но Леголасу его жалость была и не нужна. Он точно знал – Боромир не причинит ему вреда, и, даже забывшись, даже ослепленный страстью, он никогда не забывал о его удобстве и удовольствии. Хотя, конечно, за эти дни гондорец, должно быть, убедился, что лимиты эльфийского тела, когда дело доходило до занятий любовью, были практически безграничны. Раньше Леголас этого не знал, но теперь, познав, не понимал, как жил без этого прежде. Он был счастлив и целостен – впервые за многие годы своей жизни. И это волшебное чувство гармонии – это эльф тоже знал точно – с ним разделял Боромир.   
Тяжелый ароматный пар окутывал Леголаса, и по мере того, как тело избавлялось от последней памяти о боли, на ее место приходила сковывающая усталость. Эльф тряхнул головой, стараясь стряхнуть ее, прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь поднял веки, на другой стороне каменной чаши, наполненной горячей водой, он заметил светлую тонкую фигуру.   
От неожиданности Леголас вздрогнул – он почти привык, что время от времени его одиночество нарушал Владыка Келеборн, но на этот раз это был не он.   
На Владычице было струящееся белое платье. Золотые волосы свободными волнами рассыпались по плечам, а на прекрасном лице цвела спокойная светлая улыбка. В иных обстоятельствах и в иное время Леголас, скорее всего, ощутил бы радость и волнение при виде столь первозданной чистой красоты, но сейчас его сердце на миг сковала тревога. Он был перед Галадриэлью сейчас совершенно беззащитным, обнаженным во всех смыслах этого слова.   
Владычица не двигалась и не сводила с него глаз. Леголас поспешил подняться из воды и выбраться из чаши. Когда стопы его коснулись теплых камней, Галадриэль протянула ему руку, и Леголас, едва успев снова накинуть свой балахон, покорно подошел к ней. Это было похоже на прохладную паутину колдовства – тревога уснула, свернувшись на самом дне его души, и на вместо нее пришли спокойствие и тепло. Эльф следовал за Владычицей молча, она шла на полшага впереди, не оборачиваясь.  
Через пару десятков шагов они оказались под сенью сплетенных серебряных ветвей. Здесь, в беседке, созданной самими деревьями, на небольшом возвышении стоял полупрозрачный кувшин с высоким горлышком и два маленьких резных кубка. Владычица, все еще не говоря ни слова, остановилась у возвышения и неторопливо разлила золотистое вино, подняла один бокал и протянула его Леголасу. Тот нерешительно приблизился и принял чашу из ее рук. Сделал глоток под ее внимательным теплым взглядом. Прохладная волна дрожи прошла по его телу с этим первым глотком.   
\- Ты пробыл в моем лесу уже так долго и завтра снова отправишься в путь, а я еще ни разу толком не взглянула на тебя,- ее голос – певучий и низкий – звучал, казалось, с легкой ноткой сожаления, и про себя Леголас удивился – такое внимание со стороны Владычицы к его персоне было приятным, но довольно неожиданным. Галадриэль была права – с того момента, как Братство ступило в Золотые леса Лотлориэна, она едва ли взглянула на него.   
\- Мне жаль, что для этого осталось так мало времени,- вполне честно ответил он ей, и Галадриэль чуть склонила голову. Она шагнула Леголасу навстречу, не отводя глаз, и в следующее мгновение эльф ощутил на своей щеке прикосновение ее гладкой ладони, прохладной, как вешнее утро. Галадриэль погладила его, и Леголасу вдруг захотелось прижаться к ее руке сильнее, сделать ее ласку отчетливей.  
\- Он хорошо воспитал тебя,- проговорила Владычица, и Леголасу почудилось, что ее тон снова окрасился легким сожалением.  
\- Вы знали моего отца? – вопрос был довольно нелепым – разумеется, эльфийские владыки были знакомы между собой, но Трандуил ни разу, насколько мог помнить Леголас, не произносил имени Галадриэли даже случайно, словно ее и вовсе не существовало на свете. Что, учитывая все обстоятельства, было, конечно, неудивительно.   
Владычица помолчала пару мгновений, будто припоминала или подбирала правильное выражение.  
\- Да,- наконец ответила она, и за этим коротким словом Леголасу почудилась сотня других, которые Галадриэль произносить не стала. Он осознал, что она дала ему это понять, и от этого понимания на душе снова стало тревожно. Но ее ласковые пальцы взяли эльфа за подбородок, и лазоревые глаза встретились с ним взглядом. Леголас застыл, чувствуя, как сердце пропустило удар. Галадриэль смотрела, казалось, сквозь него, стараясь узнать то, что он скрывал глубоко внутри, хотя разум подсказывал, что скрывать ему, в сущности, нечего.   
Но наваждение длилось лишь несколько секунд. Владычица улыбнулась ему снова, опустила руку и отступила на шаг. Взяла свой бокал. Леголас, чувствуя, как вдруг пересохло в горле, поспешил сделать еще один короткий глоток вина.   
\- В твоей душе нет ни алчности, ни зависти, ни страха,- Галадриэль замерла, лишь тонкие пальцы поигрывали бокалом. – ты вырос в месте, окруженном тьмой, но сам был ею не тронут.   
Это звучало как очень странная, но похвала, и Леголас склонил голову.   
\- Благодарю, Владычица,- ответил он,- вы правы – мой отец хорошо воспитал меня.   
\- Но ты еще так юн,- она вздохнула, и в глазах ее всколыхнулась печаль.   
\- Если сравнивать с древними горами и мудростью сильных мира сего – конечно,- Галадриэль говорила с ним ласково, и рядом с ней мир замирал, но Леголасу вдруг ужасно захотелось вернуться в шатер, лечь поближе к спящему Боромиру и, замерев, слушать, как он спокойно и ровно дышит во сне, как размеренно бьется его сильное сердце.   
\- Ты юн,- Галадриэль покачала головой, будто хотела показать, что спорить с этим бесполезно,- до сих пор ты был частью мира, одним из зеленых листьев на древе жизни, принимающим тепло и свет, и только недавно ты познал, что значит по-настоящему отдавать. Оторвался от удерживающей тебя ветви.   
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Владычица знала, что происходило в тени ее лесов между ветвей ее деревьев, но Леголас почувствовал укол раздражения – такое странное, инородное, человеческое чувство. И на миг ему даже пришлось побороться с собой, чтобы не ответить «Не ваше дело». Он вдохнул, выдохнул и улыбнулся.   
\- В Золотом лесу я нашел счастье, которого прежде не ведал,- сказал Леголас тихо.  
\- Тот, кто познал счастье, становится беззащитным от груза потерь,- ее лицо осталось спокойным, но взгляд теперь был не просто тронут печалью – она, казалось, затопила пронзительную синеву глаз Галадриэли. На секунду Леголасу показалось, что Владычица обнимет его, как в последний раз обнимают умирающего. Но она лишь едва заметно вздрогнула.   
\- Знаешь ли ты, дитя, почему наш народ уходит на Запад, как бы ни закончилась эта война? – спросила Галадриэль, и Леголас едва сдержался, чтобы не поежиться.  
\- Потому что мир меняется,- повторил он, словно отвечал заученный наизусть урок,- и наступает новая Эпоха.  
\- Это лишь одна из причин,- кивнула Владычица,- еще одна в том, что, как бы ни менялся мир, есть вещи, которые мы изменить не в силах. Можно победить одного врага, пережить одну ночь и дождаться рассвета… но солнце зайдет снова.   
\- Вы говорите загадками,- признался Леголас. В глубине души он понимал, что она имеет в виду. Владычица читала в чужих сердцах. Она видела глубже и четче, чем кто бы то ни было, и Леголас знал, что она заглядывала в душу Боромира. Это ее слова звучали в его сдавливаемой болью голове. Нельзя было винить Галадриэль за то, что она посеяла семена тьмы в его душу, но она помогла им прорасти. Леголас был почти в этом уверен, и сейчас не испугался, что Владычица перехватит эту его мысль.  
\- Но ответы на них тебе известны,- сказала она,- никто не в силах выбрать твой путь за тебя, но неразумно закрывать уши и сердце от добрых советов.  
Леголас уже слышал нечто подобное из уст Келеборна, и почему Владыка волновался за него, ему было хорошо понятно. Но отчего бы Владычице проявлять к его жизни такой интерес, оставалось для эльфа тайной.   
Она, словно услышав его незаданный вопрос, опустила ресницы и едва заметно качнула головой.  
\- Когда-нибудь многие тайны бытия откроются перед тобой, Леголас Трандуилион,- последнее слово прозвучало в этой фразе особенно веско,- но пока я хочу, чтобы ты знал – если одна тропа заводит в тупик, всегда можно найти иную, пусть даже она будет трудней и длиннее прежней.   
Она смотрела в самое сердце Боромира – напомнил себе Леголас – и увидела там нечто такое, что заставило могучего воина дрогнуть. Но так было раньше…  
\- Да, взошедшее солнце снова закатится,- вдруг, набравшись смелости, проговорил эльф. Он глядел Владычице прямо в глаза, и она не отводила взгляда, но и Леголас этого делать не собирался. Видимо, тесное общение с человеком меняло и его самого. Изменения эти были странными, новый угол зрения – непривычным, но ничуть не пугающим. Леголас впустил в свою жизнь человека – и с благодарностью принимал все, что тот мог ему дать. – Да, некоторые вещи не может изменить ни всемогущее время, ни мудрейшие из мудрых, и да – я знаю, что с некоторыми вещами бороться бесполезно, сколько боли они бы ни причиняли. Но еще я знаю, что моих сил на это хватит.   
Леголас замолчал, чувствуя, как от неожиданной отповеди сбилось дыхание. Владычица взирала на него все также прямо.   
\- Подойди,- тихо выговорила она, и Леголас, почти не чувствуя под собою ног, шагнул к ней.  
Тонкие руки сомкнулись на его плечах, и Леголаса окутало свежим успокаивающим ароматом жимолости и меда. За всю жизнь он познал много объятий – мимолетные, редкие, и потому еще более ценные объятия отца, крепкие дружеские, горячие объятия радости, когда мир вокруг искрился празднеством, и, наконец, страстный плен любимых рук, но это прикосновение было совсем иным. В нем была необоримая сила речного потока, но вместе с тем – непередаваемая нежность первых по-настоящему теплых солнечных лучей после долгой зимы. Это было объятие, которого он, сам того не осознавая, казалось, жаждал всю свою жизнь, о котором ему предстояло вспоминать до тех пор, пока душа его не покинет мир навеки.   
Леголас задержал дыхание и зажмурился, чтобы сдержать непрошенные слезы.   
\- Твой отец не рассказывал тебе, что для своих детей мы всегда желаем той жизни, в которой им не потребуется быть сильными? – Галадриэль отпустила его, и Леголас, растерянный, чуть не упал. Он поднял на нее непонимающий взгляд. Но Владычица уже отвернулась. Она смотрела в небо, видное сквозь узор ветвей, и на лице ее застыла нежная улыбка. Темно-синий свод начинал светлеть – наступало последнее утро перед новым походом в ночь.  
\- Завтра вы уйдете из Лотлориэна, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться сюда,- проговорила Галадриэль,- и твой путь сокрыт от меня, Леголас. Но я вижу, что мы не расстаемся навсегда. Ступай.   
Он не сказал больше ни слова – в предутреннем холоде, когда он спешил обратно к шатру, Леголаса начала бить мелкая дрожь. Он проскользнул под тяжелый полог невидимой тенью, опустился рядом со спящим человеком и прижался к его спине. Боромир заворчал во сне, заворочался, потом, едва ли проснувшись, повернулся и обнял Леголаса. Эльф погрузился в знакомый терпкий мускусный запах, чувствуя, что дрожь наконец уходит из его тела. Боромир поводил ладонями по его спине, прижимая к себе теснее – сейчас было совершенно не важно, видит ли их кто-то, и что они подумают. Значение имел лишь сонный жар родного тела и сильных рук.  
\- Ты замерз что ли? – тихо спросил Боромир, и Леголас, не раздумывая, кивнул. Он пока толком не понял, что произошло там, в серебряной беседке под звездами, и не приснился ли ему этот странный разговор с Владычицей, но прижатый к широкой груди, в которой билось сердце, принадлежащее ему, Леголас знал, что время подумать над этим еще настанет – но не сегодня, не сейчас.   
\- Спи,- Боромир оставил быстрый поцелуй на его макушке,- еще рано.   
Над Золотым лесом разгорался рассвет нового дня, но, погружаясь в сон, Леголас никак не мог перестать думать о том, что, как ни крути, солнцу снова предстояло закатиться.


	9. Последняя ночь у настоящего огня.

\- Интересно, он нас не потопит? – донесся до Боромира отдаленный недовольный голос, нарушая ход его мыслей,- выглядит он так, будто сейчас сам в воду грохнется и нас с собой потянет.   
\- Да не потопит,- откликнулся второй – бодрее и куда менее осуждающе,- может, он не выспался просто. Эй, Громадина, ты ведь нас не потопишь?  
Боромир вздрогнул, поудобней перехватил весло и воззрился на своих спутников. Оба хоббита смотрели на него с нескрываемым любопытством в глазах. Но Пиппин, увидев, что человек очнулся, сразу приветливо ему улыбнулся.  
\- Смотри, Мерри, он снова с нами! – заявил он,- с добрым, как говорится, утречком.   
Боромир изобразил на своем лице усталую ухмылку. Лотлориэн Хранители покинули вскоре после полудня, и сейчас, когда на землю уже начинали опускаться сумерки, достигли Андуина. Течение здесь было пока неторопливое и ровное, и много усилий, чтобы грести, прикладывать не приходилось. Вот Боромир и задумался, пожалуй, крепче, чем следовало - а хоббитам, видимо, стало скучно в компании друг друга. Хотя едва ли из него сейчас мог бы получиться хороший собеседник. Слишком тяжелыми мыслями была занята его голова – словно, едва перейдя границы Лотлориэна, оставив светлый край за спиной, Боромир снова встретился с самим собой прежним – к нему вернулись все тревоги и сомнения, которые, казалось, ушли, когда он открыл свое сердце и впустил в него Леголаса. Казалось, ничего не изменилось – гондорец чувствовал время от времени на себе взгляд теплых голубых глаз, руки помнили горячие объятия, а губы – быстрый поцелуй, ухваченный перед тем, как они сели в разные лодки, а в сознании все еще звучали данные друг другу обещания, важность которых не потускнела. Но что-то было не так…  
Перед тем, как отправиться в путь, Хранители снова встретились с Владыками, те преподнесли им прощальные дары и последние наставления, и Боромир заметил, что когда Галадриэль подошла к нему, ее взгляд был совсем иным – не таким, как в первый раз. Она больше не смотрела вглубь его сердца, не бередила запекшиеся на душе раны – теперь она не прозревала, а изучала, будто впервые увидела человека перед собой, и теперь хотела не выведать, что лежало у него на душе, а хорошенько рассмотреть. Вкладывая в его руки тяжелый золотой пояс, она посмотрела ему в глаза и прошептала – не вложила мысли в его разум, а именно произнесла слова вслух, хоть и едва слышно:  
\- Не оступись.   
И теперь вместо ее прежних фраз в голове у Боромира звучала эта. И, кажется, он совершенно точно знал, что Владычица имела в виду.   
Хранитель сидел в соседней лодке вместе с Арагорном, и Боромир время от времени поглядывал на него. Лицо Фродо было бледным и задумчивым – он едва ли реагировал на то, что происходило вокруг. Один раз, когда гондорец взглянул на него, их глаза наконец встретились, и по непонятной причине Боромир отвел взгляд первым – он сделал вид, что смотрел совершенно в другую сторону, и тут же крепко отругал себя за трусость. Скрывать ему было нечего – все в Отряде знали, куда лежал его путь и куда он надеялся отвести остальных. Также, как и знали они, что именно он думает о судьбе Кольца, переплетенной с судьбой его народа. Да, он принял предложенные правила, последовал совету мудрых, но ведь и мудрые не были застрахованы от ошибки. Да и размышлять об иных путях никто гондорцу запретить не мог.   
\- Давай каждый раз, когда он начнет вот так засыпать, швырять в него кусок яблока,- предложил Пиппин очень громко – так, чтобы Боромир его точно услышал.  
\- Вот еще,- в тон ему отозвался Мерри,- еще яблоки переводить.   
\- Сидите смирно, а то правда вывалитесь,- Боромир вздохнул и снова постарался им улыбнуться – вот ведь неугомонные создания! Казалось, хоббиты совершали увеселительную прогулку по реке, а не держали путь в сторону страны мрака вместе со всеми. В иных обстоятельствах эта их черта очень нравилась Боромиру – они не давали и ему унывать. Если уж такие маленькие и слабые существа не теряли присутствия духа ни во льдах Карадраса, ни в копях Мории, то уж ему, могучему воину Гондора, и подавно раскисать было не след. Да и вообще компания хоббитов была человеку приятна – если бы не лихие времена, знакомство это было бы еще более увлекательным. О полуросликах в его родных краях рассказывали только в сказках, и Боромир время от времени думал, что, если бы он в добавок к эльфу привел домой парочку хоббитов, Фарамир бы ужасно удивился и обрадовался, это уж точно – в мире было много чудес, и очень жаль, что сейчас цена им была невелика. Но только – напоминал себе Боромир – не для Фарамира. Тот всегда умел находить положительные стороны даже в самой отчаянной ситуации. Этим – да и много чем еще – Пиппин напоминал Боромиру младшего брата, когда тому было лет четырнадцать. Второй хоббит был серьезней и ответственней, хоть и дурачился вместе с Пиппином, любил поболтать, поесть и посмеяться, но в нем была какая-то взрослая сила, омрачающая чистоту юности, заостряющая характер, как время – вкус вина. А в Пиппине юность прямо-таки била через край. Было жалко понимать, что взрослым и серьезным этот парнишка стать так и не успеет. Если Враг победит, если их предприятие провалится, и мир погрузится во мрак, в нем не останется места ни юности, ни смеху, ни красоте, ни любви – и это Боромир поклялся предотвратить всеми силами. Тяжело было осознавать, что его идей, кажется, никто не принимал. С подступающей Тьмой каждый из них собирался бороться по-своему, но гондорец чувствовал, что бредут они все больше наугад, тратя уйму бесплодных усилий на каждый новый шаг.   
Боромир оглянулся – лодка, которую делили Леголас и Гимли, плыла в нескольких саженях от их, и эльф с гномом явно были заняты неспешным спокойным разговором – слов было не разобрать, но Леголас едва заметно улыбался и время от времени кивал – Боромир невольно почувствовал, как уголки его рта сами поползли вверх – невозможно было смотреть на эльфа и не улыбаться, как счастливый идиот. Гондорец чувствовал, как на сердце становится легче, а темные мысли отступают – хоббиты примолкли и наблюдали за ним, но Боромиру было все равно, что они там себе подумали. Леголас поднял глаза, и их взгляды наконец встретились. Эльф на мгновение опустил веки, и в сгущающихся сумерках Боромир увидел - с удивлением, почти не веря собственным глазам - как по мере того, как на губах Леголаса распускалась улыбка, лицо его озарялось странным, едва заметным мерцанием, словно солнечный луч попал на него. Это длилось всего мгновение, Боромир моргнул, и все исчезло. Покинув Лориэн, Леголас тоже стал иным в его глазах - дело было не в том, конечно, что в Золотом лесу эльф почти всегда носил невесомую светлую одежду, которую можно было снять, казалось, усилием мысли, а теперь снова облачился в свое дорожное зеленое одеяние, не в том, что взгляд его то и дело становился напряженным и внимательным - он в отряде был самым зорким, и смотреть по сторонам было его обязанностью. И даже не в том, что теперь до него сложнее было дотронуться - таким Боромир его уже видел. Но теперь казалось, что эльф стал уверенней и тверже - как-будто, чувствуя тревоги своего избранника, решил быть уверенным за них обоих.   
Засмотревшись, Боромир не заметил даже, как Арагорн дал знак причаливать к берегу - плыть ночью было неразумно, к тому же спешки никакой не было. Услужливый Пиппин, заметив, что человек снова оторвался от реальности, все же швырнул в него чем-то.  
Они пристали к лесистому пологому берегу и в сгущающейся темноте вытащили лодки на сушу и разбили лагерь. Боромир осознал, что голоден, и что после половины дня в лодке, у него начинают ныть плечи. Остальные, видимо, тоже ощущали на себе груз первых часов пути после долгого отдыха - свежим и бодрым выглядел, разумеется, только Леголас. Сидя у разгорающегося костра рядом с хоббитами, лениво спорящими, чем разнообразить свой ужин, Боромир наблюдал за эльфом. Он украдкой восхищался им даже в самом начале похода, когда они еще не обменялись и парой слов, но теперь смотреть на Леголаса стало совершенно особенным видом наслаждения. Гондорец снова отметил про себя, какими четкими и выверенными были все его движения, какой пружинистой и невесомой - походка. Так контролировать свое тело могли научиться лишь те, кто тренировался с раннего детства, но, глядя на Леголаса, легко было поверить, что он родился таким - идеальным воином, превратившим собственное тело в идеальное оружие. Только сейчас Боромир заметил то, что, наверное, видел всегда, но не придавал этому значения. Обнимая Леголаса под сенью волшебных ясеней, человек был уверен, что сжимает в руках хрупкое, маленькое создание, которое он легко может поднять на руки и отнести куда угодно, укрыть собой, спрятать за своей спиной. Теперь же, когда эльф стоял рядом с Арагорном и о чем-то тихо говорил ему, стало очевидно, что они с Бродяжником почти одного роста - Леголас был чуть выше него самого - прикинул Боромир. И как он раньше этого не замечал? Эта разница, конечно, не имела никакого решающего значения, но гондорец удивился вдруг, как многое теперь открывалось его взору.   
В последний раз утвердительно кивнув на слова Арагорна, Леголас отвернулся от него и быстрой походкой - едва касаясь ногами земли - подошел к Боромиру. Посмотрел на него сверху вниз.   
\- Поможешь мне принести хвороста для костра? - спросил он негромко. Хоббиты под боком у Боромира перестали жевать и примолкли - гондорец почти почувствовал на себе их любопытные взгляды. Отчего-то ему стало неловко. Конечно, может быть, Леголас и правда собирался просто принести хвороста (но зачем это делать вдвоем?), и Боромир устыдился скорее собственных мыслей о том, чем можно было заняться вместо сбора валежника. Он понимал, что замешкался слишком надолго - на помощь неожиданно пришел Арагорн.   
\- Идите,- кивнул он,- поодиночке в лесу опасно, а до утра костер не догорит, если не подкормить. Может, это наша последняя ночь у настоящего огня.   
Ругая себя последними словами за свою нерешительность, Боромир поднялся на ноги. Большую часть снаряжения, включая золотой лориэнский пояс, он успел сложить в отдалении, и снова вооружаться было глупо. У Леголаса, как он заметил, с собой был лишь длинный кинжал у пояса, и Боромир решил, что его собственного ножа, надежного укрытого в голенище сапога, будет вполне достаточно. Все еще чувствуя на себе любопытные взгляды полуросликов, он пошел следом за эльфом - сперва отставая от него на шаг. Потом, когда ветви деревьев сомкнулись за их спинами, отгораживая от лагеря, Боромир догнал Леголаса и перехватил его руку. Эльф не замедлил шага и не обернулся, лишь крепко сжал его пальцы в своих.  
Они шли молча несколько минут - тьма вокруг них была почти непроглядной, но Леголас шел уверенно и быстро - он видит в темноте даже лучше, чем при свете, припомнил Боромир. Идти с ним рука в руке было легко - воин ни разу не споткнулся на корне, ни разу не получил упругой веткой по лицу, ни разу даже не оступился. Они продвинулись еще немного вверх - тропа вела в гору, деревья вокруг них постепенно расступились, и до ушей Боромира донесся плеск воды - один из многочисленных притоков Андуина, видимо, брал здесь свое начало. У небольшого ручья, струившегося между замшелых корней высокого дерева, Леголас наконец остановился. Он выпустил руку гондорца, повернулся к нему и жадно припал губами к губам - словно они не полдня в разных лодках гребли, а не виделись несколько лет. Боромир обнял его, и некоторое время ничто не нарушало лесной тишины. Когда эльф наконец оторвался от человека, тот ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что вышло у него не слишком криво - Боромир и сам вдруг понял, что провел вдали от Леголаса невыносимо долгое время, и теперь изголодался по нему.   
\- Теперь мы не "ходим гулять", а "собираем хворост"? - спросил он. Леголас изогнул темную бровь. Губы его после поцелуя стали возмутительно яркими и блестели, и гондорец, не сдержавшись, снова лизнул их, прикусил нижнюю, усилием воли заставил себя притормозить.   
\- Ты же слышал Эстеля - это может быть последняя ночь у настоящего огня,- напомнил Леголас,- потом ты будешь помогать мне собирать стрелы. Или ягоды - как тебе больше нравится.   
\- Мы как несмышленыши, прячущиеся от родителей,- Боромир тихо рассмеялся,- думаю, все и так догадались, куда и зачем мы пошли. Боюсь, что даже Пиппин.   
\- Но ведь мы и правда принесем хвороста? - было видно, что такой вот "побег от чужих глаз" ужасно веселил Леголаса, и лишать его удовольствия от этой игры Боромир не хотел. К тому же сейчас, когда тело его от близости эльфа начинало гореть от желания, было совершенно не до того.   
\- Я уже и не помню, когда на тебе было столько одежды,- заметил гондорец, ощупывая ремень вокруг талии эльфа и полу его походной куртки. Рука скользнула под нее, и там, в тесном плену узких брюк, Боромир нашел то, что искал. Леголас шумно вдохнул, закусил губу и призывно двинул бедрами - Боромир погладил его, чем вызвал еще один вдох, почти всхлип.   
\- Придется потрудиться,- ответил Леголас,- но чем сложней борьба, тем приятней награда.   
Боромир нащупал шнуровку на брюках эльфа, и хотя пальцы его от нетерпения слегка дрожали, смог распутать узел, ослабить шнур и запустить туда руку. Когда он коснулся разгоряченной кожи, Леголас с еще одним отчаянным вздохом подался вперед за новым поцелуем.   
Пока они стояли вот так, слившись в жаре поспешной близости, Боромир почувствовал вдруг, как на него накатила удушливая волна страха. Такого прежде с ним никогда не бывало - он прошел через множество битв, встретил на своем пути много опасностей, но такой отчаянный ужас, такая непроглядная темень обрушилась на него впервые. Он, хватая воздух ртом, отпустил Леголаса, но затем лишь, чтобы прижал его к себе - порывисто, будто эльф собирался вот-вот исчезнуть. Леголас, явно обескураженный таким поворотом, обнял его в ответ и ласково погладил по спине.   
\- Что с тобой? - прошептал он, касаясь на каждом слове губами уха человека - по телу Боромира прошла теплая волна, но она не в силах была пока унять всколыхнувшуюся панику. Скрывать ее было бессмысленно - Леголас был единственным, кому он мог открыть все что угодно и знать, что он будет на его стороне.   
\- Что если это и правда последняя ночь? - спросил он глухо.   
Леголас молчал, кажется, слишком долго для того, кто ищет слова ложного утешения. Он ответил не сразу, и тон его был очень серьезным.   
\- Может быть,- он и не думал отстраняться, но это делало его слова еще более весомыми,- смерть идет по пятам, но мы не можем омрачать каждую нашу минуту памятью о ней. Особенно такую минуту, как эта.   
Боромир почувствовал, что в глаза ему словно швырнули горсть песка, он отстранил от себя Леголаса равно настолько, чтобы снова впиться в его губы поцелуем - на этот раз почти невыносимо нежным. Эльф отвечал на него так, словно хотел подтвердить свои слова каждым касанием, каждым вдохом и выдохом, каждым мимолетным стоном.   
Наконец насытившись поцелуем, эльф отодвинулся от него, но объятий не разомкнул. Он слегка задыхался, и Боромир прекрасно понимал, почему.   
\- Даже если это последняя ночь,- сказал Леголас, прижал ладонь к груди человека и скользнул ею вниз,- именно так я хотел ее провести.   
У Боромира уже кружилась голова от желания - времени у них было немного - товарищи ждали их обратно, но у гондорца вдруг возникло ощущение, что у них в запасе есть все время мира, до последней секунды.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не против остаться в сапогах? - осведомился он, плотоядно облизнувшись.   
Леголас рассмеялся - звук получился сдавленный и тихий - эльф и сам от возбуждения, кажется, с трудом себя контролировал.   
\- Так мы еще не пробовали, правда? - Боромир, кивнув, отпустил его, потом рывком повернул к себе спиной. Под сенью Лотлориэнских деревьев они познали друг друга в самых разных позах, и Боромир знал, что Леголасу больше всего нравится делать это лицом к лицу, но сейчас, посреди темного леса, выбора почти не оставалось. Эльф, впрочем, кажется, совершенно не возражал. Он подался бедрами назад, изогнулся, потерся о пах Боромира, и тот чуть не застонал в полный голос. Сложно было представить, что совсем недавно Леголас и вовсе не представлял, каково это - заниматься любовью. Теперь он настолько изучил собственное тело и тело своего избранника, что даже в такой спешке одним движением мог свести его с ума. Боромир обхватил его за талию обеими руками, потом проворно и решительно снова взялся за шнуровку. Брюки поддались быстро, гондорец резко сдернул их вниз, и они остались на уровне колен эльфа. Сам Боромир замешкался с собственным ремнем. Леголас тяжело дышал и ерзал, и гондорцу хотелось браниться в голос от нетерпения. Такая ситуация - в лесу, в почти полной темноте он собирался быстро покрыть прекрасное создание серебристых сумерек, не снимая с него сапогов - могла казаться оскорбительной для самой природы любви, но прекрасное создание, кажется, жаждало быть покрытым ничуть не меньше. Эльф снова изогнулся, завел руку себе за спину и принялся ловко помогать человеку - уже через пару мгновений он справился с его штанами и наконец освободил из их плена пульсирующий истекающий смазкой член - Боромир и не понял, когда успел так завестись. Отпустив его, Леголас шагнул вперед, насколько хватало спущенных брюк, обхватил руками ближайший ствол, наклонился к нему, подставляясь человеку - даже в сумраке это зрелище едва не выбило почву у того из-под ног. В своей первозданной порочности Леголас стоил тысячи смертей.   
Боромир овладел им одним резким толчком - эльф вскрикнул, но едва ли от боли. Его тело принимало в себя член человека легко и охотно, словно создано было специально для этого. Гондорец чувствовал, что внутри пульсирующая теснота уже стала горячей и влажной, Леголас жаждал его не меньше, чем человек жаждал оказаться в нем. Когда Боромир двинул бедрами, погружаясь до конца, эльф ахнул, сжался вокруг него, и человеку пришлось легонько шлепнуть его, веля расслабиться. Иначе все закончилось бы, едва начавшись. Леголас повиновался, но шлепок, казалось, подстегнул его. Он дернулся вверх, потом вперед и снова назад, насаживаясь на член человека, будто умолял его быть смелее и резче.   
Уговаривать Боромира было не нужно. Он крепко сжал руками бедра Леголаса, и пока тот слегка вращал ими, помогая, начал двигаться размеренно и быстро, каждый раз погружаясь глубоко, до самого основания.   
Сперва Леголас вздыхал и поскуливал от каждого толчка внутри, но вскоре вдохи его превратились в стоны, потом во вскрики, и когда Боромир понял, что оказался на грани, у эльфа уже совсем не осталось голоса. Они сорвались с пика почти одновременно. Боромир успел почувствовать, как Леголас застыл на мгновение, прежде чем, сотрясаясь всем телом, с беззвучным криком излиться в его ласкающую ладонь. И сразу после этого человек последовал за ним в пропасть наслаждения.   
Казалось, пока они, сидя на мшистых корнях, целовались, приводя в порядок дыхание и биение сердца, прошла половина ночи, но когда Боромир наконец отпустил эльфа, из-за туч только-только показался молодой месяц.   
\- Надо бы умыться,- заметил Леголас тихо и хрипло. Боромира такие мелочи особенно не занимали, но он согласно кивнул. Эльф поднялся, подтянул брюки и, ступая слегка неуверенно и неровно, направился к ручью. Боромир пошел за ним следом, чувствуя легкий укол вины - видимо, он все же слегка перестарался, и оставалось благодарить судьбу, что путешествовали они не верхом на лошадях.   
\- Хочешь я помогу? - спросил он, глядя, как эльф, склонившись к ручью, зачерпывает ладонями студеную воду.  
\- Не нужно,- Леголас с улыбкой покачал головой,- в суровых походных условиях надо учиться приспосабливаться.  
Он произнес это так серьезно, что Боромир невольно рассмеялся.   
\- В следующий раз я буду осторожней и внимательней,- пообещал он,- все-таки неправильно доходить до конца внутри тебя, если мы не в постели лежим.   
\- Все в порядке,- заверил его Леголас,- когда мы окажемся в постели, я буду мучить тебя, пока ты не запросишь пощады, и тебе будет уже все равно, внутри ты меня или снаружи.   
Обещание прозвучало так невинно и порочно одновременно, что Боромир почувствовал, что надо сменить тему, иначе хворост они будут собирать еще очень долго. Он кашлянул и отвернулся. Стоило попытаться отвлечься от мыслей о том, как именно Леголас будет его мучить, как на их место пришли тяжелые соображения о том, как им добраться до туда, где они смогут оказаться в настоящей постели.   
\- Мы доплывем до Рэроса,- сказал Боромир, не глядя на эльфа,- потом нужно будет свернуть на юго-запад. Через Рохан мы попадем в Гондор.   
\- Даже если остальные решат идти иначе, я с тобой,- подтвердил Леголас. Он наконец закончил приводить себя в порядок, встал и отряхнулся. - не знаю, будет ли от меня польза под стенами Минас-Тирита, но ведь им не помешает еще один неплохой лучник?   
\- Неплохой,- хмыкнул Боромир,- если ты хотя бы нескольких наших воинов научишь так управляться с луком и стрелами, цены тебе не будет. Вот только...- он вздохнул и устремил взор на стремительные воды ручья. Леголас молча вопросительно взирал на него. Боромиру под этим доверчивым прямым взглядом стало не по себе. Не то чтобы он был не уверен в преданности Леголаса или собственном решении, но все же - не слишком ли много он просил у того, кто уже отдал ему все, что имел?   
\- Вот только этого недостаточно,- закончил он глухо.  
\- Эстель, скорее всего, пойдет с нами,- заметил Леголас неуверенно,- он - наследник Исилдура, и место его на стенах древнего города его предков. Да и Гимли нас не оставит.   
Было непонятно, верит ли Леголас сам в собственные слова, но Боромира они не убеждали.   
\- Этого мало,- твердо проговорил он. Леголас молчал, и взгляд его прозрачных глаз обжигал. Он ждал, что человек скажет дальше. - нам нужно Оно,- наконец выговорил гондорец твердо и четко, заглянув эльфу в глаза,- и ты знаешь, что я прав. Без Него Гондор обречен.   
\- Нет,- голос Леголаса прошелестел, как упавший с ветви лист, но Боромир почувствовал, словно он ударил его по лицу.   
\- Это так,- он надвинулся на эльфа, хмурясь и пытаясь совладать с голосом, чтобы не сорваться на крик,- мы должны защитить мой народ, должны принести ему надежду - настоящую надежду, а не призраков прошлого и пустые обещания.   
\- Нет, Боромир,- голос эльфа не стал громче, но в нем зазвенела сталь. Теплая, словно согретая солнцем, но твердая и бескомпромиссная.   
\- Ты обещал мне быть со мной, что бы ни случилось,- Боромир сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как сердце болезненно ухает в груди, а к горлу подступает крик,- ты обещал помочь мне. Ты хотел вырастить сады в городе, который умирает. Когда он превратится в выжженную пустыню, ни одно семя там не прорастет. Ты обещал мне, Леголас.   
Эльф выпрямился и чуть склонил голову, но смотрел прямо на гондорца - по его бледному лицу невозможно было ничего прочитать, его тон стал еще немного тверже.  
\- Я обещал,- подтвердил он,- и я сдержу обещание. Все, что мое - твое. Но тем, что мне не принадлежит - что никому не принадлежит, я распоряжаться не в праве.   
Боромир отступил на шаг, не сводя с него глаз, разжал кулаки и горько ухмыльнулся.   
\- Вот оно, значит, как,- он пожал плечами,- теперь я понимаю.  
Он развернулся спиной к Леголасу и быстро пошел прочь. Эльф опустил голову так, что волосы упали ему на лицо, но вслед за человеком не поспешил.   
Как он добрался по темному лесу без провожатого обратно к костру, Боромир помнил плохо. Он просто шел вперед, не разбирая дороги, но когда между ветвями замелькал отблеск огня, остановился и прислушался. В лесу стояла тишина - Боромир знал, что эльф ходит бесшумно, но был уверен, что он уже догнал бы его, если захотел. Ничего.   
"Не оступись" - шепнул ему тихий мягкий голос. Не оступись... Боромир на секунду решил было, что стоит развернуться и найти Леголаса, попросить у него прощения и дальше вместе следовать по пути гибели, куда бы он ни вел. Лишь бы вместе, лишь бы эта ночь и правда не оказалась последней. Но тут же из самой глубины его души зазвучали другие слова - еще более жестокие от того, что правдивые.   
"Твой народ слаб. Что стоит сила одного против бессилия всех?"  
Чувствуя, как болезненно бьется в груди сердце, Боромир решительно двинулся вперед, и через минуту вышел на поляну к костру. Спутники его даже не обернулись - лишь Арагорн окинул гондорца взглядом мимоходом, и, увидев, что тот вернулся один, удивленно поднял брови. Боромир наградил его мрачным взглядом в ответ, уселся к костру и завернулся в плащ, всем своими видом давая понять, что никакого разговора не будет. Медленно позволяя усталости взять свое и погружаясь в тревожную дрему, Боромир снова и снова заглядывал в изучающие глаза Владычицы, стоя перед ней в сгущающейся темноте, которая все повторяла и повторяла "Не оступись... не оступись...", пока наконец голос ее не начал стихать, и на последнем рубеже бодрствования Боромир понял, что смотрит теперь на Леголаса, который улыбается ему, и круг тьмы вокруг них медленно отступает.


	10. Последнее испытание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы все знали, что это грядет.

Он чувствовал невыносимый запах гари и слышал отчаянные крики боли, словно сотни людей сжигали заживо. Он видел, как в небе над ним растекается алое зарево, пожирая синеву, выжигая воздух, поглощая все вокруг. Боромир хотел пошевелиться, скинуть с себя оковы сна, подняться на ноги, но не мог. Руки и ноги сковал смертельный холод. В груди жгло, замирающий, но оглушительно громкий пульс грохотал в ушах. Он умирал, но в этом мире багрянца и криков был последним из живущих. Казалось, злой рок оставил его в живых лишь затем, чтобы Боромир мог увидеть, как его мир гибнет.   
Он из последних сил рванулся вперед и вверх, с криком, разрывающим легкие, выталкивающим сгустки крови из горла вместо отчаянных слов. Все было напрасно.  
\- Теперь ты один,- слова затопили сознание. Голос был до боли знакомым и он насмехался,- теперь ты наш…   
Боромир знал, что это сон, и чувствовал, что вот-вот должно прийти облегчение, вот сейчас нежные тонкие руки обнимут его, прохладные губы коснутся горячего лба, и тихий голос позовет его из тьмы. А он откликнется на зов… но на этот раз смерть была неодолима.   
Это не сон! – понял гондорец. Это происходит на самом деле - он ранен смертельно, и теперь помощи ждать неоткуда.   
\- Проснись! Да проснись же…- тонкий голосок прорвался сквозь липкую паутину кошмара, и Боромир схватился за него, как хватается тонущий за соломинку. Он почувствовал, что его тормошат и толкают, но сил открыть глаза у него не было – ужас смерти все еще владел им.   
\- Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, проснись…- в далеком тонком голоске зазвучали сдерживаемые слезы. Это Фарамир зовет его – понял Боромир. Это ему, бедному маленькому брату, снова приснился плохой сон. После смерти матери такое случалось с ним часто. Боромир настаивал, чтобы он спал один в своей комнате – чтобы не вырасти трусом. Но если Фарамир приходил заплаканный и дрожащий посреди ночи, твердя, еще толком не проснувшись, «проснись, мамочка, пожалуйста, проснись…», Боромир никогда не выгонял его.   
Он глубоко вдохнул, прорываясь на поверхность сознания, как сквозь тяжелую холодную воду, и наконец открыл глаза.   
Над ним стоял Пиппин. В свете растущего месяца его лицо казалось осунувшимся и бледным, но, стоило воину очнуться, полурослик с облегчением улыбнулся.   
\- Наконец-то! – прошептал он,- я уж думал, придется будить Бродяжника, чтобы тебя растолкать.   
Боромир сел и огляделся. Над лагерем царила тишина. Все спутники, кажется, мирно спали вокруг затухающего костра.  
\- Что такое? – спросил он, посмотрев снова на Пиппина.  
\- Твоя очередь дежурить,- пожал тот плечами,- я-то уже с ног валюсь.   
\- Да,- Боромир потер глаза и размял плечи. Сердце отчаянно стучало в груди, дышать было тяжеловато, но в целом он, кажется, был вполне жив,- верно. Ложись и спи. Все спокойно?  
\- Спокойней не бывает,- подтвердил Пиппин, и на мгновение Боромиру показалось, что взгляд его обычно беззаботных карих глаз стал серьезным и вкрадчивым,- тебе кошмар привиделся? Если хочешь, расскажи. Моя матушка – мудрая женщина! – всегда говорила – если приснится какая жуткая гадость, ее всегда лучше рассказать. И сразу она покажется такой ужасной чушью.  
\- Нет,- Боромир нашел в себе силы улыбнуться – в последние несколько ночей, с тех пор, как он оставил Леголаса в лесу после их размолвки, ему постоянно снились кошмары, но еще ни разу он не испытал ни малейшего желания кому-то о них рассказать. Это было слишком… похоже на правду.   
\- Ну, как хочешь,- отмахнулся Пиппин,- если что – я завсегда рад помочь.   
\- Спи давай,- со строгостью старшего и опытного посоветовал ему Боромир, и хоббит послушно завернулся в плащ, и уже через несколько минут до воина донеслось его спокойное размеренное дыхание.   
Ночную тишину не нарушал больше ни один звук. Боромир посидел немного, прислушиваясь. В высоком темном небе лениво плыли облака – воздух пах приближающимся дождем. Шуршали густые кроны деревьев. Костер едва тлел, и Боромир, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к нему и подбросил сухих поленьев. Огонь разгорелся веселее, и гондорец подсел поближе. Он чувствовал, как неприятный сырой холод пробирается ему под одежду – правда, судя по всему, от этого холода тепло костерка было плохим помощником. Но сидеть в круге света было куда приятней.   
Боромир сидел, следя за тем, как веселые оранжевые языки вылизывают сухое дерево, дерутся за него, потом отступают, падая, и снова бросаются в бой. Ночь текла медленно, как черная смола, и вскоре воин осознал, что начинает клевать носом. После пробуждения он старался гнать от себя мысли, сосредоточившись на игре пламени и ничего не значащих воспоминаниях, но когда веки его начали тяжелеть, со всех сторон снова принялись наползать призрачные тени. Казалось, он был посреди леса совсем один – лицом к лицу с грядущей, притаившейся опасностью, даже несмотря на то, что спутники его спали совсем рядом. И по сути, он и был один. С той самой минуты, как Леголас предал его.   
С той самой ночи они не перекинулись и парой слов. Боромир время от времени чувствовал на себе его тревожный взгляд, и много раз побарывал в себе желание подойти к нему, снова прикоснуться, позволить прижаться к себе и…   
А вот чего ждать потом, Боромир не знал. За очень короткое время он успел полюбить Леголаса, успел вручить ему свое сердце, но при этом, кажется, не удосужился узнать его получше и убедиться, что мысли их совпадали, а желания не противоречили друг другу. В этом, конечно, была его главная ошибка, и теперь Боромир расплачивался за поспешность. Чтож, раз так, он готов был следовать по своему пути в одиночестве – возможно, потом, когда с его помощью (а то и под его командованием) Зло будет повержено, он вернется за эльфом, сможет простить его и принять обратно. Нужно лишь доказать ему, что тот был не прав. Убедить, что путь, избранный Боромиром – верный. И для этого ему нужно было Кольцо. Боромир не собирался становиться его владельцем, оставлять его себе. Он хорошо уяснил, что Проклятье Исилдура никому не принадлежит. Но ведь для победы владеть оружием – не главное, гондорец и сам иногда поражал врагов их же собственными стрелами – в этом не было ничего странного или неправильного. После победы он собственноручно готов был уничтожить Кольцо. Это уж наверняка окажется проще, чем отправлять с этой миссией беззащитного слабого полурослика в самое сердце вражеской страны…  
Гондорец снова поднялся на ноги. Под подошвами сапогов тихо шуршала прошлогодняя хвоя, и в первые пару минут Боромир убеждал себя, что встал лишь ради того, чтобы пройтись и размять ноги. Он обошел костер, остановился, поглядел по сторонам. Ближе всех к нему, положив под голову свернутый плащ, спал Арагорн. Лица его в полумраке было не разобрать, но поза была спокойной и расслабленной, будто он отдыхал в своей постели, а не у походного костра в окружении опасности. Храп гнома раздавался слева – тот улегся подальше от огня, и теперь был скрыт тенями. Мерри и Пиппин лежали, закутанные в плащи, положив головы на свои походные мешки. Леголаса Боромир не увидел – впрочем, в этом не было ничего странного. Эльф нуждался в сне куда меньше всех остальных, и иногда покидал лагерь, чтобы погрузиться в лес и немного побыть в одиночестве – это была опасная привычка, но Леголасу, конечно, было все равно. Боромир на миг ощутил укол сожаления – если бы эльф оказался сейчас здесь, гондорец, вероятно, подошел бы к нему и хотя бы попытался завязать разговор. Может быть, донести до него свою идею – если не добиться согласия, то хотя бы поставить в известность. Это взаимное молчание было тяжелее всех горестей и невзгод пути, и Боромир вдруг осознал, что даже во время сложного путешествия к Имладрису по неизведанным землям, ему не бывало так худо.   
Он тряхнул головой и вздохнул. Справа от Арагорна, вне желтоватого круга огня, повернувшись на бок, спал Фродо. Сэм пристроился у него в ногах, и даже во сне, казалось, оберегал его. Медленно-медленно Боромир приблизился к ним и остановился над Хранителем, глядя на него сверху вниз. Глаза его достаточно привыкли к темноте, и гондорец мог в ней разглядеть лицо хоббита. Фродо был бледен, и под глазами его залегли глубокие тени. Весь его вид выражал нечеловеческую усталость, и невольно Боромир подумал, как жестоко и несправедливо было возлагать такую тяжкую ношу на такие ненадежные плечи. Совет Мудрых принял решение, но не мудрее было бы отдать Оружие Врага тому, чья рука для него была достаточно твердой. Это же существо было измучено, глубоко несчастно, и от того – готово сломаться. И Боромир знал – если Фродо сломается, всему конец. Его сны станут явью.   
Под воротом рубашки полурослика едва заметно мерцал кусок цепочки, на которой – Боромир знал – висело Оно. В ночной тишине где-то далеко в лесу вскрикнула ночная птица, ей ответила еще одна. Ветви трепетали в предчувствии ливня, за далеким горизонтом раздался глухой удар грома, и сквозь весь этот шум гондорец вдруг очень отчетливо услышал, как прямо над его ухом мягкий, почти нежный голос выдохнул «Боромир…»  
Он вздрогнул, но не оглянулся – воин знал, что это бесполезно – за его спиной никого не окажется. Это был зов Кольца, это были его темные чары.  
«Боромир…»  
Воин протянул руку – было так просто сломать тонкую шею полурослика – тот бы даже не понял, что его убило, его смерть была бы милосердной по сравнению с той, что его ждала на пути. Фродо не успел бы издать ни звука, он не разбудил бы даже Сэма, спящего рядом. И с его обмягшей шеи было бы так просто снять Его…  
«Боромир…»  
Гондорец коснулся ворота рубашки – всего одно усилие, всего одна смерть во имя спасения миллионов. Разве сам Фродо не согласился бы пожертвовать собой, если бы верил, что это способно все изменить? Разве он уже не жертвовал?   
\- Боромир! – на этот раз гондорец вздрогнул и обернулся. Леголас стоял над ним. На голову эльфа был накинут капюшон плаща, и лица его было не разобрать, но Боромиру почудилось, что на бледных щеках блестели дорожки слез.   
Наваждение слетело, как сон, как недавний кошмар, и Боромир с ужасом посмотрел на свои руки – он что, и в самом деле намеревался убить беззащитного хоббита во сне? В это сложно было бы поверить, если бы в памяти Боромира не вставало это необоримая уверенность, владевшая им всего секунду назад. Одно усилие, и мир будет спасен.   
Он встал и, чувствуя, как им завладевает дрожь, отчаянно посмотрел на Леголаса. Эльф стоял неподвижно, как изваяние, руки его были опущены вдоль туловища, лица все еще было не видно.  
\- Помоги мне,- выдохнул Боромир, протягивая к нему руку,- помоги, меня коснулась тьма…  
Леголас шагнул к нему и прижался всем телом, обвил руками его плечи. Капюшон упал на спину, и Боромир почувствовал, что к его щеке прижимается влажная щека эльфа.   
\- Если бы я мог,- прошептал Леголас,- единственный мой, если бы я мог.   
\- Только ты и можешь,- ответил Боромир. Он чувствовал, как сердце его сковывает страх – если даже Леголас оставил идею о том, что его можно спасти, все было потеряно. Он переступил черту, тьма воцарилась в его сердце также, как готова была воцариться в мире, и теперь пути назад не было.   
\- Спой мне,- холодными непослушными губами попросил Боромир, цепляясь за эльфа. Тот негромко всхлипнул – жалкий, безнадежный звук.   
\- Она предупреждала меня, чтобы я не смел оступиться,- горячо зашептал Боромир,- но я, кажется, все же оступился. И теперь, прошу тебя, мне нужна помощь, чтобы подняться. Если это еще возможно, я умоляю об одном. Спой мне.   
Леголас разжал объятия и взял человека за руку, повел его к костру и усадил совсем близко к огню. Сам уселся рядом и прислонился плечом к его плечу.   
\- Я чувствую холод смерти,- прошептал Боромир, не сводя глаз с танцующего огня,- она почти завладела мной.  
\- Я буду рядом,- отозвался Леголас тихо-тихо,- я держу тебя.   
Он помолчал еще долю мгновения, и наконец запел. Голос его сперва звучал неверно и слабо, но с каждым словом набирал силу и креп. Боромир ожидал услышать песню на языке, которого не смог бы понять, мелодичную и текучую, как вешний мед, но неожиданно понял, что Леголас поет на общем языке, и песенка, лившаяся с его губ, была сколь светлой и успокаивающей, столь же и простой. Она была похожа на одну из тех, что пели в Минас-Тирите с давних пор, на одну из тех, что пела им с братом Финдуилас. Голос Леголаса не был похож на магические голоса эльфов Лориэна, которые заставляли сам воздух в Благословенном Краю звенеть волшебством, но в нем было столько любви, столько нежности, что страх, паника, даже сама смерть начали постепенно отпускать его сердце из своих тисков. Боромир закрыл глаза и увидел самого себя – совсем мальчика – смотрящего вдаль с крепостной стены – небо над Белым городом было затянуто тучами, в отдалении гремел гром, но у самого горизонта светлый луч солнца прорывал тяжелый полог сумрака, и свет струился на землю сквозь эти прорехи. Песня лилась и лилась, Боромиру слышались в ней предания древних времен, величественные и славные, но вместе с тем – простые, незамысловатые радости – глоток студеной воды посреди летнего зноя, запах свежего хлеба в открытые окна ранним утром, любящий ласковый взгляд и касание теплой руки к разгоряченному лбу после целой ночи, проведенной в бреду и жару. Каждый звук этой песни, каждое ее слово вкладывало в его сердце осознание того, что, несмотря ни на что, Леголас понимает его, и только в нем остается надежда – именно в нем.   
Костер догорал – Боромир пропустил смену своего караула. Они с Леголасом весь остаток ночи просидели рядом, обнявшись и не говоря друг другу ни слова, и когда в сером небе над ними забрезжил рассвет, гондорец твердо знал – надежда пока и не думала умирать.   
Дождь пошел вскоре после рассвета. Тяжелые капли врезались в поверхность реки, вспенивали ее. Одежда на путниках намокла и отяжелела, и чем дольше они плыли, тем, казалось, сложнее всем давался каждый новый взмах весла.   
Все произошедшее ночью стало казаться Боромиру далеким сном, стоило им снова выйти в путь. Сейчас, когда хоббиты устало примолкли у носа лодки, гондорец вспоминал то, что случилось, со смесью удивления и тревоги. Воспоминания были как в тумане – кажется, он собирался отнять Кольцо у Фродо силой, но Леголас пришел к нему на помощь. За завтраком и сталкивая лодки в воду, они не обменялись ни единым словом, но Боромир чувствовал, что между ними снова появилась тонкая прочная связь. Леголас спас его от страшной ошибки, и размолвка их теперь была исчерпана. Время сложных решений еще не пришло – гондорец теперь с куда большей уверенностью думал, что отнимать Кольцо у Хранителя не было никакой необходимости. Они и так примут решение идти к Минас-Тириту – иначе ведь и быть не могло. Война была там, и ее необходимо было выиграть.   
Дождь начал затихать ближе к полудню, когда путники уже могли ясно различить приближающийся шум водопада. Арагорн дал знак причаливать.   
Пришло время принимать решение – и все это понимали. Когда разгорелся спор, Леголас сел поближе к Боромиру, словно боялся, что тот начнет говорить лишнее и все испортит. Сам эльф почти не принимал участие в споре, и гондорец знал – это потому, что свое решение Леголас уже принял, а повлиять на мнение остальных не мог.   
\- Я хотел бы подумать в одиночестве,- Фродо вдруг поднялся на ноги и скользнул взглядом по спутникам. Его усталые глаза остановились на лице Боромира, и на миг гондорцу показалось, что полурослик знает, что случилось ночью. Он не спал и все видел. Фродо смотрел на Боромира сейчас пронзительным обвиняющим взглядом – так в первый день в Лотлориэне смотрела на него Владычица Галадриэль. Она уже тогда знала, что он столкнется с врагом выбора… и падет. Знал это и Фродо сейчас. Но Боромир падать пока не собирался.   
На него с поразительной точностью вдруг снизошло понимание того, что решение уже принято. Весь этот спор, все аргументы – даже обещание Леголаса – все было пустым и фальшивым. Арагорн сказал, они пойдут туда, куда скажет Фродо. А Фродо молчал лишь потому, что был отравлен страхом. Как и они все.   
Когда Хранитель скрылся в зарослях кустарника, Боромир посмотрел на Леголаса, все еще сидевшего рядом с ним. Эльф ответил ему теплым взглядом – так смотрят на неразумного ребенка, прежде чем отчитать его за очередную глупость. «Ты предал меня» - чуть не сорвалось с губ Боромира,- «ты снова меня предал». Сейчас, когда лицо эльфа не скрывала ночная тьма, его предательство было очевидным. Оно было в немного виноватом взгляде, во вдруг переставших улыбаться губах. В прямом развороте плеч, во всем его облике, и это новое знание ранило Боромира глубже, чем мог бы ранить отравленный кинжал.   
Он хотел бросить обвинение эльфу в лицо, встряхнуть его, спросить, зачем, зачем же он обещал идти за ним, если делать этого не собирался? Они дали обещание Хранителю, но не клялись ни в чем, а клятва, данная под сенью серебряных ясеней, была важней. Боромир сдержался, решив действовать разумней.   
\- Пока суд да дело, пойду тоже ноги разомну,- тихо сказал он Леголасу – в глазах того зажглось сперва удивление, потом искорки смеха и любопытства.  
\- Сейчас? – спросил он шепотом,- когда решается судьба Братства?  
Боромир с натянутой улыбкой покачал головой:  
\- Не то, что ты подумал,- ответил он, хотя на какую-то секунду слабости готов был передумать и согласиться. Взять его за руку и увести в совершенно другую сторону от той, куда пошел Фродо. Овладеть этим знакомым любимым телом в древней тени Амон Хена, а потом вернуться к стоянке и, не дождавшись решения всех, уйти вместе с Леголасом в Гондор, и сражаться под стенами Минас-Тирита до последней капли крови…  
Только вот Леголас с Боромиром идти не собирался – и теперь для гондорца это стало болезненно очевидно.   
Эльф нахмурился, но спорить не стал. Когда Боромир вставал, его тонкая холодная рука на миг сжала его пальцы, но тут же отпустила. Уходя от места стоянки, стараясь не выдавать своего волнения, Боромир чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Леголаса.  
Гондорец плохо помнил, что произошло дальше, как он нашел в лесу Фродо – его словно бы вела вперед необоримая сила, он слышал зов, которому невозможно было сопротивляться. Все вокруг окрасилось лихорадочным багрянцем – Боромир, казалось, остался наедине с бешеными ударами собственного сердца, сбитым дыханием и твердой уверенностью в том, что лишь в его руках сейчас судьба будущей победы.   
Боромир каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждой порой кожи чувствовал – тьма вокруг него сгущается, подступает, готовая захлестнуть его целиком, пожрать. Он остался с нею один на один, и она звала его на разные голоса. Гондорец видел страх в глазах полурослика, и чувствовал, что темнота питается этим страхом, этой нерешительностью, пустыми спорами, бесконечными сомнениями. В нем самом сомнений больше не осталось – Кольцо звало человека, суля славную победу, обещая смерть врагам и разжигая в сердце неведомый прежде огонь.   
\- Отдай его мне! – в последний раз выплюнул Боромир, и тут Фродо исчез, как сквозь землю провалился, и сумрак захлестнул человека с головой. Он кричал и метался, не слыша собственного голоса, он взывал больше не к разуму Хранителя, не к его нерешительности – а к силам высшим – тем, что были сильнее их всех, но вмешиваться не желали.   
И неожиданно в этом омуте леденящей пустоты Боромир услышал голос. Несмелый, неуверенный, сбивчивый, но с каждой секундой наливающийся отважной силой, голос пел простую светлую песню, и Боромир, замерев, почувствовал вдруг, как, разрывая тяжелые тучи, стирая первозданный мрак, солнечный луч упал ему на лицо. Это было похоже на касание нежных любимых пальцев, такое знакомое, такое долгожданное. Они сжали ему виски, и Боромир почувствовал, как тяжелые горечь и боль отступают. Он протянул руки, но, как и тогда, в первый раз, они поймали лишь пустоту.   
Гондорец оступился и упал ничком, чувствуя, как горячие слезы жгут глаза.   
\- Что же я натворил,- прошептал он, дрожа,- что я натворил…  
***  
Когда Боромир вернулся к месту стоянки, Леголас сразу увидел, что он изменился. Он был мрачен, угрюм и немного помят, словно подрался с кем-то, но при этом эльф со счастливым замиранием сердца осознал - его человек победил тьму. На фоне общей войны это была малая победа, но для Боромира - решительная.   
За последние несколько дней Леголас вплотную подошел к границе отчаяния - он видел, что гондорец исчезает, тает, словно истлевая под гнетом собственных сомнений. При всей своей силе, при всей силе любви самого Леголаса, перед лицом зла Боромир был беззащитен. Он был слишком привязан к тому, что не мог спасти. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. И эльф сходил с ума от невозможности помочь ему. Он вел его из смертельного сумрака, пока человек не оттолкнул его, и после этого Леголас мог лишь смотреть. И с каждым новым шагом Боромира к неминуемой гибели, эльф падал вместе с ним, способный замедлить, но не остановить это падение.   
И вот теперь человек вернулся к ним победителем. Сердце Леголаса радостно забилось, и он ринулся было к гондорцу, но лицо того было таким печальным и виноватым, что эльф решил - пока не время, он еще успеет сказать ему, что же на самом деле произошло. Его человек оказался сильнее искушения, сильнее того, кто вселял в него такой страх - и вот теперь Боромир наконец сможет поверить в победу.   
Долго раздумывать над этим, однако, Леголасу не пришлось. Он так и не смог толком понять, что же произошло - секунду назад ему хотелось петь от радости, а потом взор его будто подернулся пеленой, а сознание начало ускользать.   
\- Орки! - услышал он собственный голос, и лес взорвался криками.   
Он слышал быстрые команды Арагорна - он велел Боромиру следовать за убежавшими в лес младшими хоббитами. Сам Леголас едва успел проводить воина взглядом - он бросился вслед за Гимли, влекомый какой-то необоримой силой.  
Леголас помнил, что бежал, выпуская на ходу стрелу за стрелой. Хорошо известные, четкие движения - каждая стрела точно в цель. Его подгонял азарт, он слышал справа от себя голос Гимли. "Ну, подходите, подходите, мерзкие твари!" И ему самому хотелось кричать. Когда колчан опустел, Леголас выхватил из-за пояса длинный кинжал - древнее и горячо любимое оружие. Его подарил Леголасу Владыка Келеборн много лет назад, и клинок галадримов до сих пор служил ему верой и правдой.   
Рука его была точна и беспощадна - он столкнулся спиной со спиной Гимли, и вместе они начали рубить нападавших. Гном смеялся, как безумный, и в этой кровавом сумасшествии Леголас, казалось, перестал быть самим собой - в его разящей длани появилась сила древних нолдор, и он чувствовал, что непобедим.   
\- Это все, что у вас есть? - выкрикнул эльф с жаром, и неожиданно лес погрузился в полную тишину - словно они разом оглохли. Солнце появилось из-за туч, и лучи его, казалось, тоже застыли, в них не плясали пылинки, повиснув в воздухе. Ни единый листок не пошевелился. Кажется, даже воздух сгустился и замер.   
И неожиданно эту муторную тишину прорезал далекий, но громогласный рев.   
\- Рог Гондора! - выдохнул Леголас, и все чувства разом вдруг обрушились на него.   
Рог трубил долго и протяжно - Боромир был в беде и звал на помощь. Рука Леголаса крепче сжала скользкую от крови рукоять кинжала, эльф решительно повернулся на звук. Он оборвался, но тут же зазвучал снова - еще оглушительней, или это только так казалось в ужасной тишине.   
\- Скорее! - крикнул Гимли, и Леголас бросился вперед, обгоняя его. Он взмахнул рукой, и кинжал, заскользив между его пальцами, вдруг вырвался из них. Эльф замер.   
Звук рога оборвался, и Леголас почувствовал, как у него из груди словно одним ударом выбили весь воздух. Перед глазами потемнело, сердце пронзила острая невыносимая вспышка боли. Леголас споткнулся и чуть не упал - Гимли успел подставить ему плечо.   
\- Эй, эльф, ты что? - донеслось до Леголаса словно сквозь плотную ткань.   
\- Нужно спешить,- выдохнул он, хотя всем своим естеством, каждым уголком своего тела и разума понимал - слишком поздно.   
Его гнала вперед отчаянная, глупая надежда. "Пожалуйста" - твердил он про себя, уговаривая рог Гондора снова зазвучать,- "Пожалуйста" - взывал он к своему человеку,- "Подожди, я иду..."  
Они с Гимли оказались на залитой солнцем прогалине почти одновременно - Леголас лишь на пару движений впереди. Посреди огромной кучи изрубленных тел орков он заметил Арагорна, низко склонившегося к земле. Несколько шагов, и эльф застыл в нерешительности. Он увидел бледную руку, сжимавшую рукоять сломанного меча - руку, что обнимала его так нежно. Он разглядел множество черноперых стрел, проткнувших грудь, к которой он прижимался золотыми ночами в Лотлориэне. Он увидел поникшие широкие плечи, которые обнимал, но в лицо Боромиру взглянуть так и не отважился.   
\- Да,- сказал негромко Арагорн, поднимаясь на ноги,- Боромир мертв...  
И мир для Леголаса окрасился в цвет его глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Но это не конец.


	11. Серой тропой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В основном в этой главе - ангст.

Конь под ним бежал легко и ровно, следуя за вожаком. В Эроде чувствовалась отважная уверенная сила, особенно теперь, когда впереди их маленького отряда скакал Сполох. Леголас знал – даже если не пытаться удержаться, конь не сбросит седоков и не уронит. Гимли за его спиной начал засыпать еще пару миль назад, хоть и утверждал сперва, что и глаза не сомкнет верхом «на этой зверюге». Но теперь сильная хватка его рук вокруг талии эльфа чуть ослабла, и Леголас слышал, что дыхание гнома выровнялось и сделалось легким и поверхностным.   
В небольшом отдалении справа от него скакал на своем Хазуфеле Эстель. С тех пор, как они покинули Фангорн и двинулись к Рохану, человек хранил глубокое молчание – видимо, мысли его были далеко впереди копыт их коней – за границами Рохана, под стенами Белого города. Или напротив – не там, куда стремился его разум, а где осталось его сердце. В светлых садах Имладриса. Сейчас, в ночной темноте, когда все они готовы были, как в холодный поток, нырнуть в настоящую войну, был последний шанс на отдохновение, последняя возможность погрузиться в спокойный сон или в светлые воспоминания и грезы.   
Для всех, но не для него. С тех пор, как в лесах близ Амон Хена, на залитой солнцем прогалине Боромир, сын Денэтора, сделал свой последний вздох, для Леголаса время остановилось. Он точно не знал, как долго они гнались за орками, похитившими Мерри и Пиппина. Не имел ни малейшего представления, как давно встретились с Эомером и его дружиной. Не ведал, сколько длилась эта спокойная ночь перед бурей. Минуты, часы и дни превратились для него лишь в бесконечную вереницу шагов к последней границе. Леголас был потерян и брел теперь почти наугад.   
Когда они хоронили Боромира, эльф так и не нашел в себе сил толком посмотреть на него. Глаза ему закрыл Эстель, потом он же вместе с Гимли возложили воина на челн. Леголас был рядом. Он собирал оружие поверженных врагов, он свернул лориэнский плащ, чтобы на нем упокоилась голова гондорца. Он пел прощальную песню, пока лодка скользила по быстрым волнам. Но ни разу не прикоснулся. Ни разу не взглянул на любимое лицо. Леголас боялся, что, увидев его таким – безжизненным, чужим… мертвым, он таким его и запомнит, и потом не сможет найти в себе сил двигаться дальше. А двигаться было нужно – Боромир положил жизнь, защищая двух молодых хоббитов, и теперь, пока оставалась надежда, что Мерри и Пиппин живы, Леголас считал своим долгом спасти и защитить их. Судьба отняла у него все, что наполняло жизнь смыслом, и эльф пока искал в себе силы находить новые смыслы, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось лишь одного. Лечь рядом с человеком в похоронный челн, прижаться к нему, опустить голову на широкое плечо, как он делал так много – и так невыносимо мало – раз, и позволить своевольным волнам нести их обоих.   
После того, как лодка скрылась за пенистыми стремнинами, пока Гимли собирал то, что можно было прихватить с собой в погоню, Эстель попытался поговорить с ним. Он был последним, кто видел Боромира живым, и Леголас мог бы возненавидеть его за это. Если бы еще мог ненавидеть.   
\- Он очистился,- сказал Эстель так тихо, что эльф едва его расслышал,- и почил в мире. Он встретил славную смерть.  
Леголас улыбнулся. Улыбка выходила у него теперь легко и естественно – лишь короткое усилие мышц на лице, и уголки губ ползли вверх. Прежде, много лет назад, он удивлялся, как его отец мог улыбаться, пока глаза его оставались пустыми. Теперь, он, кажется, хорошо это понимал. От него ждали беззаботности, и он был беззаботен. Заботиться все равно было не о чем.   
\- Мне это известно,- ответил он Эстелю и заметил, как тот нахмурился. – есть вещи, о которых нам нужно побеспокоиться, пока еще не слишком поздно.   
Леголас видел, что Эстель хотел сказать что-то еще. Он не поверил его беззаботному тону и его пустой улыбке. Но Леголасу не было до этого дела. Эльф не хотел слышать историй о том, как Боромир умирал. Потому что, поверив в то, что он действительно умер, он не смог бы сделать больше ни шага. Лодка унесла тело гондорца, но его душу Леголас отпускать не хотел.   
Когда началась погоня за орками, время от времени поначалу эльф чувствовал на себе сочувственный взгляд Гимли. Гном не порывался вести задушевные беседы, и Леголас был ему за это благодарен. Но в его глазах читалась грусть, хотя эльф в его жалости, разумеется, не нуждался. Сейчас он был пущенной стрелой, летящей в цель. И как невозможно было отклонить стрелу в полете от ее курса, так и он не думал отвлекаться на такие вещи, как скорбь и сочувствие. Гимли, должно быть, тоже это понял. По крайней мере, смотреть на Леголаса так, словно это он умирал, перестал. Но теперь держался к нему поближе, почти не отходя.   
Весь путь от Рэроса до границы Рохана и опушки Фангорна Леголас проделал в сером однообразном мареве. День сменялся ночью, лес сменился неохватной степью, но он шел по скрытой дороге, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Эльф и раньше мало нуждался в сне, а теперь и вовсе бросил неприятную привычку погружаться в грезы. Для него это было все равно, что заглянуть в лицо Боромира – он боялся, что, погрузившись в сон, не сможет из него вернуться. Его земной путь был окончен, и теперь он лишь обманывал смерть, завершая то, что нужно было завершить. И Леголас боялся отдаться младшему брату смерти – он мог выдать его ей. Эльф знал, что уйдет, просто нужное время еще не настало.   
Когда спутники его ухватывали короткие минуты отдыха, Леголас обычно стоял, глядя за горизонт, и взгляд его обращался к югу. Там, за степями с колышащейся серебряной травой, за стремнинами реки, за молчаливыми громадами лесов, высился он – Белый город, и с его башен воины высматривали своего Первого Стража. Цитадель ждала своего защитника, своего воеводу, но вернуться ему было не суждено. Леголас не знал, донес ли до них хоть один из трех ветров слова похоронной песни. Когда его спутники засыпали, он стоял, позволяя ночному сквозняку трепать свои волосы, и пел тихо-тихо, чувствуя, как слова, срываясь с губ, несутся за горизонт, как сорванные с ветвей золотые листья. Эльф возвращался памятью туда, где осталось его счастье – под сень серебряных меллорнов. Он знал, что эльфийские песни были Боромиру не по сердцу – они вызывали у него головную боль и раздражали, и потому теперь он пел ту самую песню, что звучала в их последнюю ночь вместе. Леголас чувствовал, верил, что там, где Боромира безнадежно ждали иные любящие глаза и сердца, его пение услышат, и никто не посмеет усомниться, что Боромир был чист сердцем и победил тьму. Вести же о его кончине пусть приносят иные.   
Когда рассвет начинал брезжить, они снова пускались в погоню, и Леголас торопился вперед, покуда хватало сил его неверия. Он не знал, видели ли его спутники, что за ними следовала тень, лишь выглядевшая, как живой эльф. Он разговаривал с ними, он улыбался, он готов был сражаться, если потребуется, и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Братство распалось, и пути их должны были вот-вот разойтись.  
На опушке Фангорна, когда была очередь Эстеля нести караул, Леголас – как обычно недреманный – не взглянув на человека, направился к границе леса. Эстель окликнул его. Он все еще был лидером отряда, и не остановиться Леголас не смог. Он обернулся к человеку, боясь, что тот вот-вот заговорит о потерях, надежде и скорби, но Эстель молчал. Он, казалось, разглядывал эльфа, прощаясь с ним навсегда. И впервые с той самой минуты, когда жизнь его остановилась, Леголас по-настоящему улыбнулся.  
\- Ты принял решение,- Эстель не спрашивал. Его темные глаза смотрели спокойно и прямо. Это был взгляд полководца, отправляющего бойцов на верную смерть.  
\- Не я,- покачал головой Леголас,- но оно принято. Не волнуйся – сегодня я не уйду.   
Эстель медленно кивнул и отвернулся, словно не в силах был больше смотреть на него. Даже будучи лидером Братства, наследником Исилдура и кем угодно еще, он не мог остановить его, если бы и попытался.   
В ночной тишине Леголас слышал шепоты деревьев. Лес был древний, полный тяжелой застарелой грусти. Эльф чувствовал, как застывшие немые стволы окружают его, наблюдая за его движениями без особого интереса. Это был усталый лес, живущий лишь за счет давно потускневших воспоминаний, и сейчас это как нельзя лучше подходило Леголасу. Удушливая тоска вдруг навалилась на него, сдавила горло, потянула к земле, и он опустился между корней раскидистого дерева на мягкий сухой мох. Леголас слышал, что ветви зашептали на разные голоса о том, что в сердце своем он принимать отказывался. Эти зеленые своды видели много смертей, они знали, как пахнет пролитая кровь, они помнили битвы, о которых Леголас даже не слышал. И для них уход одного человека был лишь очередным высохшим листом, уносимым ветром.   
Эльф закрыл лицо руками и замер. Здесь, вдали от сочувственных взглядов, от дружеских слов, от сердец, способных утешать, он наконец встретился со своим горем. Деревья были бездушны и жестоки - они шептали на разные голоса "умер... умер... он умер", и Леголас повторял за ними это, как черное заклинание, открывающее двери в скорбь, которой он прежде не знал. Он не подозревал прежде, что можно испытывать такую боль и все еще дышать. То, что окружало его сейчас, было сильнее тьмы, непроглядней ее, тяжелее всех прежних потерь и беспощадней, чем остановившееся время.   
Леголас сделал вдох, запрокинул голову и устремил взор в высокое небо над головой, но не увидел ни единой звезды. Он впустил в свою душу отчаяние понимания, и наконец-то смог поверить - его единственный умер.   
Деревья смыкались вокруг него, продолжали нашептывать, убеждать, бередить открытую рану. Леголасу хотелось кричать - и если бы для смерти достаточно было бы просто шагнуть, он бы сделал этот шаг, не оглядываясь. Эльф не завершил то, ради чего Боромир пожертвовал жизнью. Он не попрощался с теми, кого любил до сих пор. Он не увидел победы света над тенью или его поражения. Все это потеряло значение, истерлось и умерло. Умерло вместе с Боромиром.  
\- Я уйду,- прошептал Леголас, едва слышно, и листва на деревьях затрепетала, шурша, словно одобряя его решение,- мне нет здесь места. Больше нет.  
Где-то вдалеке, казалось, за границей надвинувшихся древ, крикнула ночная птица. Леголас встрепенулся и поднял голову, огляделся. Вокруг него царила непроглядная тьма, он сидел, прислонившись к шершавому ледяному стволу, и вдруг в нескольких шагах от него - и в то же время недостижимо далеко - словно бы мелькнула белая тень. Леголас помнил, как во время привала к ним приблизился призрак старика, уведший их коней, и на миг встревожился. Но тут же осознал - нет, это было не то.   
Тень проскользила несколько шагов, потом исчезла, чтобы появиться в ином месте, неподалеку, под одним из деревьев. Леголас увидел, как призрачная рука коснулась черной коры, и та засеребрилась под тонкими пальцами.  
Эльф, держась за дерево, поднялся на ноги. Это был не сон и не призрак - понял он. Этот лес хранил множество воспоминаний, и не все из них были тягостными и страшными. Стараясь не шуметь, даже почти не дышать, Леголас приблизился к застывшей светлой фигуре. Он слышал шепот - едва различимый, больше похожий на легкое дыхание спящего. Под нежными касаниями мерцающей серебряной руки дерево начало плакать, но то были светлые слезы. Незнакомый дух рассказывал историю сколь грустную, столь и прекрасную, обреченную, но наполненную несбыточной надеждой.   
Леголасу казалось, он узнает и осанку, и голос, и даже сказ светлой фигуры, но прежде, чем он успел шагнуть к ней ближе, чтобы рассмотреть и прислушаться, очертания незнакомца начали истончаться и таять, как утренняя дымка. Все исчезло за мгновение, и Леголас остался в лесу в одиночестве, но все вокруг поразительным образом изменилось. В тенях вокруг него больше не было ни боли, ни злобы, ни злорадства. Лес был древний, усталый, но темные чары спали, оставив Леголаса нетронутым. За короткий миг он не перестал быть собой, не выбрался из серого мира небытия и не обрел покоя. Но к нему вернулись силы, словно Леголас глотнул из волшебного энтского источника.   
Он вернулся к стоянке бесшумно и быстро - Эстель встретил его таким взглядом, словно и не надеялся больше увидеть живым. Он наверняка заметил, что что-то произошло, что-то изменилось, но вопросов задавать не стал. Леголас уяснил для себя - пока на этом свете у него еще есть дела. И если он и уйдет, то не так, как представлял себе прежде.   
Когда Митрандир, восставший из мертвых, передавал им послания Владычицы, ее слов Леголас не понял. Он догадывался, что Галадриэли прекрасно известно, что произошло, но она подходила к нему и к случившемуся со своим мерилом. Она была бесконечно мудра и бесконечно добра, она прозревала сердца. Но того, какие изменения произошли в Леголасе, знать не могла. Да и никто не мог - едва ли даже Келеборн Мудрый или отец Леголаса поверили бы, что тот, кто всю жизнь прожил по одним законам бытия, за столь короткое время изменился настолько, чтобы быть готовым эти законы отринуть. Он заразился человечностью. Был отравлен ею. Уходить за Море? Не это ли имела в виду Галадриэль?   
Нет. Леголас твердо знал - такого ухода Боромир бы ему не простил. Он бы и сам себе его не простил.   
Вчетвером они ехали в самое сердце войны. И именно там Леголас решил встретить свою судьбу. Славная смерть - не так ли сказал Эстель о Боромире? Теперь, поверив в это, Леголас и сам жаждал славной смерти.


	12. Пари

Над ущельем сгущались сумерки. Все вокруг, как тяжелой дымкой, подернулось тревожной тишиной.   
От стен древней оружейной веяло вековым холодом. Со всех сторон раздавались приглушенные голоса, лязг железа, неясный отдаленный гул - крепость готовилась к осаде. Наползающая ночь дышала предвкушением битвы.   
Леголас вытащил из ножен свой кинжал, крутанул его в руке - острая вороненая сталь тускло блеснула. Древний клинок никогда не нуждался ни в чистке, ни в заточке, был легким и точным. С самой юности, когда только получил его в дар, Леголас учился управляться им, как иные управляются собственными руками, и теперь мог разить им, не задумываясь, не целясь. Верное оружие, даже не так - верный боевой товарищ, и Леголас надеялся, что из его мертвых пальцев его заберет не мордорская погонь, а кто-то, в чьих руках кинжал сможет вновь засверкать.   
Он пересчитал стрелы в колчане - их было слишком мало. Те, что были в оружейной, плохо подходили для большого тугого лука галадримов, который подарила Леголасу Владычица. Впрочем, в темноте все равно особо не постреляешь - эльф надеялся продать свою жизнь подороже, и лук будет ему в этом не главным помощником. Он погладил гладкую серебристую рукоять - она была теплой, словно нагретой солнцем, и, прикрыв веки, Леголас на мгновение перенесся туда, где этот лук был вырезан. В золотом лесу Лотлориэна сейчас царила весна. Всю свою жизнь Леголас мечтал взглянуть на меллорны в цвету, пройтись по тропинкам между серебристых стволов, вдыхая сладкий аромат возрождающейся после зимы жизни... всю свою прежнюю жизнь. Он почти увидел сквозь толстые стены оружейной, через много лиг от Ущелья Хельма, как на вершине Карас Галадона Владыка Лотлориэна стоит, опустив тонкие руки, и печально смотрит вдаль, пытаясь отыскать своим прозревающим взглядом его - потерянного, скрытого за завесой тьмы и смерти. Келеборн предупреждал его, и, возражая ему, Леголас не мог представить, что человеческий век, о котором они говорили, окажется настолько коротким. Что ж, у всего, что имело начало, должен был быть конец - и Леголас подошел к своему. И собирался переступить черту с честью, покрыв себя славой. Он очень смутно себе представлял, что его ждет потом, за этим рубежом. Истории о смерти никогда не интересовали его прежде, и теперь Леголас гадал - сможет ли он там, за пределами смертного бытия, снова повстречаться с душой своего избранника. Эльф хотел бы, чтобы у него было побольше времени на то, чтобы расспросить об этом отца, Владыку или хотя бы Митрандира. Но времени не оставалось. Решение было принято, и теперь можно было лишь уповать на милость судьбы.   
Жалел Леголас и о том, что не мог послать свой разум за пределы тела туда, где на голых темных ветвях уже распускались новые зеленые листья, и Лесной Король сменил ледяной венец на корону из вешних цветов. Леголас знал, что своим уходом оставит еще одну дыру в его сердце - отец никогда не был щедр на выражение любви, от него нельзя было дождаться лишней ласки или доброго слова, но под этой броней из молчания и отстраненности Леголас всегда умел разглядеть настоящие чувства. Для его отца истинной ценностью обладали лишь два сокровища - и одним из них был он, его потерянный сын. Да, Леголас осознавал жестокость своего решения, но это не вызывало в нем ни тени сомнения. Отпуская его в Имладрис, отец, должно быть, знал, что прощается с ним навсегда. Он даже обнял его на прощание - а такого с ним никогда не бывало прежде. Леголас надеялся, что Трандуилу расскажут, что сын его пал в славной битве, познав истинную любовь. Конечно, если останется кто-то, способный рассказывать.   
Леголас проверил натяжение тетивы и отложил лук - он был готов и теперь с замиранием сердца, как дети ждут приближения праздника, ждал, когда зазвучат тревожные звуки рогов, возвещающих битву.   
\- Ну да, именно так вы, эльфы, всегда и поступаете,- раздался вдруг совсем рядом ворчливый голос. Леголас обернулся - Гимли, поглаживая рукоять секиры, стоял в нескольких шагах от него и рассматривал его, нахмурив брови.   
\- Вы научились ходить неслышно, как эльф, мастер гном,- заметил Леголас с беззаботной улыбкой. Судьбе он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что погибнет, сражаясь бок о бок с другом, и уж с ним-то он успеет попрощаться.   
Но Гимли на его замечание не отреагировал, продолжая хмуриться.  
\- Вечно с вами одна и та же история,- он подошел ближе, и на мгновение Леголасу показалось, что гном хочет его огреть секирой,- я-то думал, ты не такой, как все твои сородичи.  
\- Не понимаю,- тон Леголаса все еще звучал легко и почти весело, но взгляд стал внимательным и цепким - Гимли вел себя странно.   
\- Все ты понимаешь, мой добрый Леголас,- хмыкнул гном и надвинулся еще,- как только возникают трудности, вы, дивный народ, тут же поджимаете хвост - и в кусты. Взять хотя бы твоего папашу.   
Неожиданно оскорбленный, Леголас почувствовал, как у него запылали уши. Он, конечно, понял, о каком эпизоде говорил сейчас Гимли - в Лихолесье о том случае вспоминали всегда с неохотой.  
\- Мой отец был оскорблен твоими сородичами, мой добрый Гимли,- отрезал он,- и шел на них войной. Но, увидев, что они и так повержены, был милосерден и не стал их добивать!  
\- Уверен, у тебя, в твоем паучьем царстве, именно так и рассказывают,- фыркнул Гимли и коротко утробно рассмеялся,- даже если и так, уж ты-то точно не собираешься проявлять милосердия. Обычная трусость - вот как я это называю.   
Леголас взялся за рукоять кинжала и сурово глянул на гнома. Что на того нашло, эльф не понимал - с тех пор, как Боромира не стало, Гимли, кажется, взял на себя обязанность приглядывать за ним, чуть ли не оберегать и защищать (если бы Леголасу нужна была защита), а теперь вот так насмехался и ерничал. Не происки же это Сарумана - грешным делом подумал Леголас. Но разбираться было не досуг - гном оскорблял его, а Леголас не мог понять, за что.   
\- Объяснись,- потребовал эльф,- или мне придется проверить твою шею на прочность, мастер гном!  
\- А чего объяснять,- Гимли поднял секиру, и выглядело это довольно угрожающе - кажется, он и правда вознамерился напасть на Леголаса,- ты и сам понимаешь, о чем я. Думаешь, я не понял, что ты собираешься сложить голову в этой битве?   
Леголас, подавшийся было вперед, готовый обороняться, замер, удивленно глядя на гнома. Врать он не умел и не хотел уметь, и сейчас отпираться было бесполезно. Он опустил руку с кинжалом и печально улыбнулся гному.  
\- Я не стану спрашивать, как ты узнал об этом,- сказал он,- и я сожалею, что своим решением разочарую тебя, мой друг. Но моя жизнь принадлежит мне - теперь снова мне одному. Кроме нее у меня больше ничего не осталось. И я волен распоряжаться ею, как мне заблагорассудится.   
Гном несколько мгновений сжимал секиру так крепко, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Потом, вздохнув, опустил ее.   
\- Ладно, друг Леголас,- сказал он уже спокойней, своим нормальным немного ворчливым тоном,- никому не известно, останемся ли мы в живых после этой ночи - все идет к тому, что шансов у нас не много. И, вполне возможно, тебе и решать-то ничего не нужно было. Но тем не менее, раз уж ты называешь меня другом, я предлагаю дружеское пари.  
\- Пари? - переспросил Леголас. Он был совершенно не настроен на игры. Атмосфера в крепости сгущалась, и откуда-то издалека, вместе с ударами грома, стал доноситься гул движущейся армии - чуткое ухо эльфа уловило неровные крики, лязг и топот - прислужники Сарумана приближались к Хельмовой Пади. Гимли тоже это понимал, но смотрел на Леголаса все также прямо и решительно.  
\- Пари,- подтвердил он,- ты все равно, наверно, хочешь продать свою жизнь подороже - иначе сбросился бы с этой крепостной стены, и дело с концом. Так вот, я предлагаю следующее - устроим соревнование. Кто соберет больше голов, тот и победил.   
\- Это довольно несправедливо,- заметил Леголас,- почему я должен согласиться? Ведь, чтобы подвести счет, нужно будет дожить до конца сражения.   
\- Верно,- кивнул Гимли,- но ты же не настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, что битва эта - последняя.   
\- Не настолько,- согласился Леголас,- и что же у нас на кону?  
\- Ты на кон поставишь свою жизнь, друг Леголас,- ответил Гимли,- если моя секира полакомится большим количеством орочьей крови, твоя жизнь будет в моем распоряжении, раз уж это все, что у тебя осталось.   
Леголас нахмурился. Хитрость Гимли была прозрачной, как майский утренний воздух, но он, кажется, и не собирался таиться, сразу выложив карты на стол.   
\- А что же, в случае победы, получу я? - поинтересовался эльф.  
Гимли усмехнулся.   
\- Я мог бы предложить тебе экскурсию в тайные чертоги Дарина, куда не ступала нога ни единого эльфа,- ответил он,- но пари должно быть справедливым, а награда равноценной. Поэтому я поставлю свою жизнь.   
\- Можно ли считать жизнь эльфа и жизнь гнома равноценными вещами? - скептически спросил Леголас,- ваша жизнь коротка.   
\- Равноценными, если эльф все равно намеревается погибнуть,- кивнул Гимли. - и раз моя жизнь коротка, то в случае моей победы, тебе почти ничего не грозит - я не собираюсь оставлять твою жизнь кому-то в наследство.   
Леголас некоторое время молчал, глядя на Гимли. Он знал, наверно, почему гном делал это, почему придумал это нелепое пари и так легко разбрасывался своей жизнью. Настоящих друзей, чьи корни не терялись бы в глубоких недрах земли, у Леголаса было совсем немного. Дружба для того, чья жизнь исчислялась тысячелетиями, была понятием очень относительным. Друзья могли не видеться много веков, или надоесть друг другу за пару десятилетий. Она была не чета любви - вечной и неусыпной. Она требовала перерывов и не терпела клятв. У смертных же все было иначе. Видимо, в этом было преимущество тех, чья жизнь была ограничена временем. Они умели ценить моменты, они знали, что не сегодня, так завтра или через пару лет всему может прийти конец. Теперь и Леголас это знал. И в конце-концов, Гимли был прав во всем - они могли не пережить эту ночь и так.   
\- Хорошо, Гимли, сын Глоина,- торжественно проговорил Леголас, протягивая руку,- я принимаю пари.  
\- А я скрепляю его, Леголас, сын Трандуила,- ответил Гимли с не меньшей торжественностью,- раз уж больше скрепить его некому.   
Они пожали руки, и вдруг Гимли крепко дернул Леголаса на себя, заставляя наклониться. Из-за разницы в росте объятие вышло немного неловким - эльф чуть не ударился носом о шлем гнома, но, приноровившись, обнял его в ответ.   
\- Постарайся не умереть и не растратить мою награду,- проговорил Гимли, и Леголасу показалось, его голос прозвучал глухо и хрипло.  
\- И ты тоже,- ответил он, похлопав друга по спине.  
***  
Для Леголаса битва прошла, как во сне. Он помнил рассказы Боромира о том, как сражение может захватить, помутить разум, и воин становится больше не мыслящим анализирующим существом - он становится духом войны. Разящим мечом, меткой стрелой, твердой рукой и верным сердцем. И то же самое Леголас испытал в битве за Хельмову Падь. Он стрелял, пока не кончились стрелы, не забывая вести счет поверженным врагам. Он рубил их кинжалом, чувствуя, как рукава пропитываются вражеской кровью. Он чувствовал, как снова оживает мир вокруг него. Повсюду была смерть, но в душе эльфа пылал огонь воинского азарта. Он был словно один посреди волнующегося моря кровавой темноты, и в то же время ощущал себя частью огромного могучего организма - Леголас был воином среди воинов, и у них на всех была одна цель, один дух и одна отчаянная смелость.   
Но когда Эстель сказал, что Гимли остался в пещерах за Гатью, отрезанный от основных сил, загнанный в угол, эльф словно бы споткнулся о камень.   
Тридцать девять орков - повторял он про себя, собирая стрелы и готовясь к новой волне нападения,- тридцать девять, друг Гимли, и этого может быть достаточно, чтобы жизнь твоя досталась мне. Приди и проверим.  
О, если бы и правда можно было решить таким образом, что кто-то останется в живых, Леголас один бы уложил еще тридцать девять, да что там - тридцать девять тысяч воинов урук-хай. Но, конечно, это было невозможно, и сейчас, заставляя свои руки двигаться, свои ноги ходить, а свои глаза оставаться сухими, Леголас всеми силами гнал от себя страх. Да, он был напуган, растерян и практически загнан в угол пониманием того, что смерть, кажется, избрала его своим любимчиком. Она забирала все, что было ему дорого, обходя его самого стороной. В этой кровавой битве Леголас не получил ни царапины, а его единственный друг был заперт в пещере, полной орков.   
Потому, когда в рассветных лучах он увидел среди возвращающихся из пещеры воинов невысокую приземистую фигуру, сердце Леголаса затрепетало от радости. Гимли, кажется, был ранен, но походка его осталась бодрой, а голос - звонким. Он, даже не взглянув ни на Эстеля, ни на короля Теодена, направился прямо к Леголасу.   
\- Сорок два, как один, любезный друг,- объявил он, и было слышно, что ответа эльфа он ждет с плохо скрываемым волнением. И неожиданно Леголас почувствовал, что рад проиграть.   
\- На одного ты меня обогнал,- ответил он, улыбаясь, и в этот раз улыбка это была настоящая. Эльф был рад, что не погиб, что отказался от своей идеи. Его раны все еще кровоточили, но боль улеглась, давая сделать новый вдох. Леголас догадывался, что так на него подействовала битва, близость новой потери и счастливое, чудесное избавление от нее. Он знал, что, стоит остановиться и начать прислушиваться, боль вернется. Его природе было свойственно любить лишь единожды, и в душе его все еще царила пустота. Но теперь жизнь Леголаса по праву принадлежала Гимли. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не потребует реванша.   
Рохирримы, воодушевленные славной победой, уже готовились к новому походу. Отовсюду теперь доносились голоса - и хотя тьма еще не была побеждена, и успех был временным и быстротечным, нынешний день был днем славы. Леголас слышал со всех сторон обрывки песен. Люди считали потери, готовились хоронить павших и выступать дальше. Стало словно бы проще дышать, несмотря на постигшие Рохан несчастья, несмотря на надвинувшийся на них темный загадочный лес, несмотря на грядущие тяготы, воздух был наполнен весной. Леголасу и самому вдруг захотелось запеть в голос. Он поймал настроение этих людей, напился из источника их торжества.  
Гимли поправил повязку на голове - они сползала ему на глаза, и гном раздраженно сдернул ее после нескольких тщетных попыток закрепить получше. Рана под ней оказалась не слишком серьезной, хоть и изрядно кровила.   
\- Славная была битва,- сказал гном. До сих пор они сидели молча в небольшом отдалении, пока остальные готовились выступать на Изенгард.   
\- Славная,- подтвердил Леголас,- и она забрала многих. - он прислушался. Люди снаряжали погребальные костры, и отовсюду полились негромкие печальные песни. Рохирримы прощались со своими воинами, и голоса их с каждой минутой крепли, наполняя утро именами павших.  
\- Наверно, иначе не бывает,- откликнулся Гимли,- сам-то я на войне прежде не бывал, и столько смертей прежде не видел. Хорошо, что со мной твоя верная рука, друг Леголас.   
Леголас улыбнулся, не переставая прислушиваться. Рохирримы пели на своем языке, и большая часть слов была ему непонятна, но в них, кроме неутолимой тоски, слышались сила и надежда. Надежда, которую сам Леголас найти отчаялся. Эти люди хоронили павших так, словно собирали их в дальний путь в надежде вскоре встретиться. Может быть, дело снова было в том, что для смертных уход слишком страшен, и, чтобы не потерять веры в жизнь, им необходимо знать, что путь смертью не заканчивается.   
\- Ты выиграл пари, друг Гимли,- ответил Леголас наконец,- и мне интересно узнать, как именно ты собираешься распорядиться выигрышем.   
Гимли похлопал себя по бокам, словно что-то разыскивал, потом досадливо хмыкнул - трубку свою он оставил в поклаже, когда они убегали в погоню за урук-хаями, и теперь, кажется, был страшно этим недоволен.  
\- Чего тут думать,- ответил он ворчливо,- пока твоя жизнь принадлежит мне - живи. Вот и вся премудрость.   
Леголас отвернулся от него и устремил рассеянный взгляд к горизонту.   
\- Это сложно,- наконец сказал он, будто бы через силу.  
\- Это сложно даже для тех порой, кто никогда не терял,- отозвался Гимли,- но все же, как видишь, как-то справляются.   
Леголас чувствовал, что глаза его вдруг наполнились слезами. Они заструились по щекам эльфа, застлали его взор, но он даже не всхлипнул. Леголас даже толком не знал, кого именно оплакивает. Может быть, павших воинов Рохана. Может быть, собственную судьбу или грядущие несчастья. Оплакать Боромира он был все еще не готов, хоть и с болезненной четкостью осознал - гондорец умер. И он, Леголас, не смог отправиться вслед за ним, а теперь не знал, счел бы Боромир это предательством. Он был бескомпромиссен и прям, как клинок. И Леголасу захотелось вдруг вплести собственный голос в пение рохирримов. Они прощались, но не навсегда.   
Эльф поднялся на ноги и двинулся по росистой траве к одному из погребальных костров. Златовласые воины провожали его взглядом - немного удивленным. Эльф в этих местах был диковинным явлением, но многие из них видели Леголаса в бою, и потому теперь даже кланялись при виде него.   
Он остановился, вдыхая тяжелый запах дыма, помолчал несколько мгновений, а потом тихо запел, вплетая свой голос в стройный хор рохирримов. Языка их он не знал, но слова появлялись сами собой, из них плелся легкий торжественный узор. В погребальной песне почти не было больше печали и тоски, и уж совершенно точно не было отчаяния. Она была полна силы и обещаний. Леголас слышал и повторял имена, и когда хор на мгновение смолк, он прошептал имя Боромира, отдавая его ветру, уносящему сизый дым костров. Эльф не отпускал его душу, но наконец-то прощался.   
Песня зазвучала вновь, и на этот раз люди пели о дальней земле - значение незнакомых слов вдруг открылось Леголасу с поразительной ясностью, будто имя возлюбленного было магическим заклинанием, открывающим сердце и разум эльфа. Он слышал, что рохирримы провожали своих павших в место с названием Чертоги Неушедших, и прежде Леголас ничего подобного не слышал. А сейчас, когда душа его была широко распахнута, он почувствовал вдруг, как в нее упали семена надежды. Он понимал, что надеяться глупо и, возможно, бессмысленно. В Рохане легенд и сказок было много, и эта могла оказаться одной из них. Но неожиданно для себя Леголас почувствовал, что теперь, храня это новое знание внутри себя, он снова может двигаться без принуждения. Может видеть и замечать. Может различать звуки и запахи. Серая пелена отчаяния спала выпуская его из липкой паутины небытия.  
Когда песня отзвучала, и эльф вернулся туда, где оставил Гимли, лицо его было светло и спокойно. Гимли глянул на него снизу вверх.   
\- Мы уже отправляемся,- объявил он,- опять мне лезть на эту зверюгу.   
Леголас тряхнул головой, вдохнул полной грудью и обернулся туда, где высились таинственные черные стволы деревьев.  
\- Как жаль, что уже уезжать,- сказал он,- будь у нас побольше времени, я побродил бы по тропам Фангорна. Вот уж воистину - волшебный лес.


	13. Брат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Про Войну, Кольцо и Арагорна Профессор и без меня отлично написал)

Когда Леголас впервые увидел белые башни Минас-Тирита, это было все равно, что смотреть на раненного бойца посреди поля боя. Ужасными провалами зияли крепостные стены, чернели переломанные кости ворот. В закатном свете казалось, что город истекает кровью. Битва была выиграна, но герой умирал, покрыв себя славой.   
Заслонив глаза ладонью от муторного красного света, Леголас смотрел на стены, о которых однажды позволил себе мечтать. Сейчас, когда отгремели сражения, но смерть была еще на пороге, он снова почувствовал, что на месте его сердца осталась пустота, которую заполнить было уже невозможно. Он видел и слышал, как едва не поставленные на колени, люди зажглись верой после славной победы. Как возрождалась в них пусть глупая, но все же надежда. Леголаса же весь его путь, все горести, страхи и сражения, привели в очередной тупик. Он чувствовал себя сейчас жестоко обманутым, преданным собственной душой, которая после битвы при Хельмовой Пади заставила его поверить, что в жизни еще остался смысл. Теперь же, стоя перед раненным Минас-Тиритом, эльф чувствовал, что пути дальше ему нет. Он, не страшась, ступил на Стезю Мертвецов – на путь, закрытый для тех, кто ходил под солнцем и дышал. Но теперь Леголас встретился с собственными призраками и прошел по собственному Пути Мертвых. И это было страшно.  
А потом он увидел его.   
Когда Эстеля призвали в Палаты Врачевания, чтобы тот спас раненных из объятий тьмы, Леголас решился отправиться за ним. Его никто не звал, и он боялся пересечь границу города, словно на этом лежал какой-то священный запрет. Леголас когда-то – кажется, полжизни назад, мечтал войти в Минас-Тирит рука об руку со своим единственным, под звуки торжественных труб. Теперь же мечта его сбылась, исказившись, приняв уродливые смазанные очертания. Он был один в изувеченном городе. И шел смотреть на умирающих.   
В Палатах Врачевания никто не обратил на него особого внимания – раненных было много, и все, кто встречался Леголасу на пути, спешили по своим делам. Он следовал за Эстелем легкой тенью, не зная точно, что или кого надеется увидеть.   
Человек покоился на низком ложе – темные волосы разложены на плечах, лицо – восковая маска, глаза закрыты, и, едва увидев его, Леголас почувствовал, как пол начал выскальзывать у него из-под ног. Он отступил в тень и прижался к каменной стене, не сводя с этого лица взгляда. Лежавший на постели был удивительно, почти издевательски похож на Боромира, и Леголас осознал, что, едва уронив взор на этого человека, наконец заглянул смерти возлюбленного в глаза. Конечно, перед ним лежал не Боромир – в красивых бледных чертах легко можно было угадать его брата. И дело было не только во внешнем сходстве. Просто сейчас, стоя в Палатах Врачевания, Леголас вдруг ощутил, что от его человека со смертью Фарамира не останется ничего.   
А Фарамир умирал. Леголас слышал, как Эстель, сев на колени рядом с его ложем, снова и снова произносит его имя, словно призывая из долины смертной тени. Вот только голос его звучал все тише и тише, и битву за жизнь гондорца государь проигрывал. Леголас закрыл глаза. Там, на Парт-Галене, когда спутники его водружали тело Боромира на похоронный челн, Леголас не отважился посмотреть на него, а теперь лицо человека всплыло перед его внутренним взором так отчетливо, что от подступивших слез Леголас чуть не задохнулся. Он, должно быть, выглядел также, как Фарамир сейчас, с той лишь разницей, что братья находились по разные стороны границ смерти – за один шаг друг от друга. Если бы тогда Леголас знал, что ждет его на пути, он осмелился бы хотя бы поцеловать Боромира на прощание. Но теперь думать об этом было поздно.  
Вокруг него поднялась суета – Леголас стоял, не шевелясь. Он боялся, что, стоит ему открыть глаза, все вокруг него наконец рухнет и погрузится во мрак. Сам он уже был окружен, пронизан им. Но вдруг в неясном гуле окружающей спешки эльф почувствовал, что сам воздух в комнате изменился. Он ощутил легкий аромат – знакомый и успокаивающий, как запах любимых объятий. Леголаса в миг наполнило робкое пока, но все крепнущее ощущение покоя – он снова сидел на сплетении серебристых ветвей меллорна, подставив лицо мягким солнечным лучам, и знакомые руки должны были вот-вот обнять его со спины, прижать к широкой груди, в которой билось любящее верное сердце. Эльф кожей, всем телом почувствовал это предвкушение близости.  
А потом слабый голос произнес:  
\- Ты звал меня, и я пришел. Приказывай!..  
***  
Во второй раз Леголас встретился с Фарамиром уже в новой Эпохе. Ее отсчет еще не начался, но эльф, как и все его сородичи, чувствовал, что она наступала. В Гондор вернулся король, Враг был повержен, и в Средиземье воцарился мир.   
Минас-Тирит исцелялся от тяжелых ран, и, входя в город снова, Леголас видел, слышал, ощущал, как жизнь возвращается в город. Пора страхов и горестей миновала, и настало время празднеств.   
Ступая по светлой брусчатке просыпающейся от смертного сна столицы, эльф слышал отзвуки древних песен в каждом своем шаге – казалось, камни, выдохнув с облегчением, когда миновала опасность, теперь вновь обретали свои голоса. Но пели они больше не о временах прошедших, не о героях старых легенд, а о грядущем, о том, что вернулся Государь, и теперь наступало новое время. Их голоса делали, казалось, всех, кто их слышал, юными, заставляли их сбросить шелуху отжитого и возродиться к жизни обновленными.   
И лишь один Леголас чувствовал на плечах своих весь груз прожитых лет и пройденных лиг. Теперь, когда война была окончена, он ощущал себя деревом, выросшем на краю обрыва – корни его еще держали, но хватило бы и порыва ветра, чтобы сбросить его в небытие. Он был согбенным старцем в этом мире юных лиц и звонких голосов. Он растратил все слова всех песен и сам, кажется, лишился голоса. По правилам пари жизнь эльфа все еще не принадлежала ему, но он боялся теперь, что Гимли в награду за победу досталась лишь горсть побуревших прошлогодних листьев.   
Он увидел высокую статную фигуру на крепостной стене. Предвечернее солнце очертило ее четко, словно углем, и Леголас снова вздрогнул от накатившего ложного узнавания. Человек стоял неподвижно, подняв голову и подставив лицо теплому ветру. Эльф приблизился к нему неслышно, не решаясь подойти вплотную. Сейчас, посреди города, полного людей, музыки и смеха, Леголас вспомнил все те рассказы, что слышал от Боромира – человек, что стоял на стене в одиночестве, жил в сердце гондорца, и потому поселился и в сердце Леголаса еще до того даже, как тот впервые увидел его. Вполне возможно, встреча их была предназначена судьбой – Леголас не знал точно. Жизнь сберегала его даже после того, как эльф был готов добровольно от нее отказаться, и, может быть, все шло именно к этому моменту, к этому новому рубежу.   
Он остановился за спиной человека на расстоянии шага – тот либо не слышал его приближения, либо не придал этому значения. Леголас вдохнул поглубже, чтобы что-то сказать, но человек заговорил первым.  
\- Ты ведь подкрался ко мне не для того, чтобы столкнуть со стены?  
Неожиданно для себя Леголас рассмеялся. Голос Фарамира звучал спокойно и негромко, словно он был погружен в собственные мысли, и Леголас прервал его размышления. Впрочем, вероятно, так оно и было. За доли секунды до того, как он заговорил, в мозгу эльфа пронеслось множество вариантов того, какими будут их первые слова друг другу, но ничего подобного он не ожидал. И потому даже не смог придумать ничего остроумного в ответ.  
\- Нет, Фарамир, вовсе не для того,- ответил Леголас.  
Гондорец медленно обернулся. Теперь солнце светило ему в спину, и лица было почти не разобрать. Из-за этой причудливой игры теней иллюзия, что перед ним Боромир, была полной. Леголас с трудом улыбнулся.   
\- Ты мое имя знаешь, а я твоего – нет,- губы Фарамира тоже тронула улыбка, но тут же исчезла, словно гондорец не давал себе воли улыбнуться по-настоящему. – это не слишком честно.  
\- Твое имя знают все,- ответил Леголас. Сейчас, когда Фарамир говорил с ним, с каждым словом становилось все очевидней – при всем сходстве с Боромиром, он был совсем другим. Его голос, его манера держаться, его интонации – все было похожим, но при этом совершенно иным. Леголас пока не мог понять, в чем именно заключалась эта разница, но чувствовал несказанное облегчение. Находиться рядом с точной копией того, кто больше не вернется, и знать, что это – не он, было бы невыносимо. Фарамир же был любимым братом Боромира, но не самим Боромиром. А, значит, мог стать братом и Леголасу.   
\- Но ведь ты – не все,- заметил Фарамир,- в этом городе эльфов давно уже не бывало. Кроме того, ты не стал бы разыскивать меня, если бы хотел просто справиться о моем здоровье.   
\- С чего ты взял, что я разыскивал тебя? – спросил Леголас, склонив голову к плечу. От обоих братьев веяло энергией и силой, но сила Фарамира была совсем иной, чем у брата. Про себя еще до того, как они стали близки, Леголас всегда сравнивал Боромира с необъезженным диким жеребцом. Эта ассоциация родилась, кажется, едва ли не в первый момент, когда он увидел гондорца на Совете в доме Элронда. Боромир был из той породы, что ступали в бурлящий поток, не глядя под ноги, что бросались защищать то, что считали своим. Из той породы, что никогда не смогли бы ходить под седлом. Эльфы же, как известно, всегда ездили верхом без сбруи.   
В Фарамире же чувствовалась прозорливая осторожность, которая не имела, впрочем, ничего общего с трусостью или нерешительностью. Он, казалось, обладал мудростью людей куда старше себя самого, иным взглядом на вещи. Сложно было сказать – всегда ли он был таким, или его изменили война и чудесное спасение из-за границы смерти, но Леголасу вдруг показалось, что из двух братьев этому больше подходила роль перворожденного.  
\- Прости, если я ошибаюсь,- Фарамир легко пожал плечами – спорить он явно был не настроен.  
\- Нет, ты прав,- кивнул Леголас,- я искал тебя. – искал с того самого дня близ Амон Хена, добавил он мысленно,- мое имя – Леголас.  
\- Ты пришел вместе с государем Элессаром,- кивнул Фарамир.  
\- Я был его спутником от самого Ривенделла,- подтвердил Леголас, и заметил, как взгляд серых глаз Фарамира стал внимательней. Видимо, вывод из этих слов он сделал правильный. И скрывать что-то, разумеется, не имело никакого смысла,- я знал и очень любил твоего брата. Люблю,- тут же поправился эльф, испугавшись собственных слов.   
\- Тогда у нас есть что-то общее,- лицо Фарамира вдруг едва заметно дрогнуло, и под его суровым мудрым обликом Леголас на мгновение увидел того самого мальчика, о котором рассказывал Боромир. Того, кто приходил по ночам, испуганный и заплаканный, кто неправильно держал деревянный меч и неумело подбирал песни на лютне, слишком большой для него. Казалось, Леголас взглянул на Фарамира чужими глазами, через него на брата сейчас глядел Боромир, и в сердце своем Леголас понадеялся, что гондорец знает, что брат его жив и здоров.   
\- Меня не было рядом с ним, когда он пал,- проговорил Леголас,- но с того самого дня я ношу его имя в душе. Вместе с ним почило мое сердце.   
Фарамир несколько мгновений молчал, прямо глядя на Леголаса. Он будто бы хотел разглядеть – не лжет ли эльф, не преувеличивает ли. Наконец, кажется, уверившись, Фарамир опустил глаза и сжал руки в кулаки. Его плечи поникли, и Леголас заволновался, не перешел ли он черту – человек этот потерял слишком многих, чтобы напоминать ему об еще одной потере.   
\- О его смерти мне было известно еще до того, как я узнал эту весть,- сказал Фарамир тихо. – но до сих пор я не позволял себе оплакать его. О нем скорбели наши люди, солдаты, что были под его началом. Наш отец… но только не я. Осознание того, что он все еще жив где-то, и разум его обращается ко мне, поддерживало меня после того, как он уехал. Когда же я узнал, что он не вернется, я не стал в это верить. До сих пор.  
\- И его разум, и его сердце были с тобой,- с жаром проговорил Леголас. Он впервые встретил человека, способного понять и разделить его чувства, любившего Боромира с той же силой, что и он сам. И от осознания этого сердце Леголаса забилось отчаянно часто. – он говорил о тебе так часто, что мне кажется, я знаком с тобой уже очень давно.   
Фарамир поднял глаза, и Леголасу показалось, что сейчас он совершенно по-мальчишески, волнуясь, переспросит «Правда?»  
\- Ты даришь мне свет в темной пустыне скорби,- проговорил он,- я знал, что так и было, верил в это. Но слышать это от того, кто любил его, во сто крат ценнее. Благодарю тебя.   
Они замолчали, думая каждый о своем и об одном и том же. Наконец заговорил Леголас:  
\- Когда он рассказывал о Минас-Тирите, я всегда представлял его себе очень ясно. Я верю, что очень скоро эти стены и эти улицы станут такими, какими он их запомнил… но одного данного ему обещания, я исполнить не смогу.  
\- Обещания? – переспросил Фарамир. Леголас чувствовал, что он с жаром ловит каждое слово, связанное с Боромиром, и эльф решил быть щедрым дарителем.  
\- Я обещал ему, что, когда война закончится, я помогу расцветить эти древние камни садами,- ответил он,- я выращу цветы и деревья, я напою воздух их ароматами. И посажу дерево в честь нашей любви…  
\- И ты передумал? – спросил Фарамир с любопытством.  
\- Да,- честно ответил Леголас,- эти стены, эти улицы, эти дома должны стать такими, какими прежде. Здесь, среди белого камня и древней славы нет места моей задумке,- он покачал головой,- и никогда не будет здесь нашего с ним дома, чтобы под окнами его посадить то самое дерево,- в глаза эльфа словно бы насыпали песка – это был час откровений, и он был честен с самим собой впервые за долгое время.   
Фарамир кивнул и молчал несколько мгновений.   
\- Государь жаловал мне Итилиэн,- вдруг сказал он,- в давние времена это был цветущий сад Гондора – самый прекрасный край в окрестных землях.  
Леголас вскинул на человека взгляд.  
\- Я был там,- быстро проговорил он, словно боясь, что Фарамир, не договорив, откажется от своей мысли.  
\- Я мечтаю возродить его в первозданной красе,- Фарамир улыбался, глаза его затуманила мечтательная дымка,- я мечтаю, чтобы там поднялись сады и деревья, чтобы всякий, кто окажется там, чувствовал покой и благость в сердце. Я мечтаю, чтобы этот край стал краем гармонии и жизни.   
Леголас чувствовал, как сердце заколотилось в предвкушении его следующей фразы.   
\- Я хочу пойти с тобой,- проговорил он,- я могу привести моих сородичей из лесов Ласгалена, и мы вместе сможем воплотить эту мечту в жизнь…   
Лицо Фарамира просветлело. Леголас увидел, как последняя тень уходит с него, словно ветер раскидал клочья утреннего тумана, и взошло солнце.   
\- Да будет так,- проговорил он торжественно и просто, и Леголасу показалось, что по ледяной корке его неутолимой скорби идут крупные трещины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все еще не конец, но уже приближается)


	14. Расставания и встречи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку границы канона я уже практически преодолела, в новой главе я позволила себе немного внутренней дивергенции, сдвинула временные рамки.

Для Леголаса возвращение домой заняло куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, и куда меньше, чем требовалось. Сам едва ли осознавая, он откладывал этот момент по разным безусловно уважительным причинам. Сперва – коронация нового Государя. Довольно много времени ушло на все формальности, на подготовку празднества и сам праздник. Затем – нужно было обсудить с Фарамиром детали их совместной идеи и ее воплощения в жизнь. Леголас обещал новому товарищу и соратнику, что вернется в Итилиэн с теми из своих сородичей, кто согласится поехать. Вместе они смогут превратить увядшие, пострадавшие от войны, усталые места в такие, какими их хранила лишь память глубоких старцев. Леголас понимал, что замысел этот – благороден, прекрасен и вполне выполним. Он видел, как зажегся этой идеей Фарамир, и в его почти мальчишеском энтузиазме черпал собственный интерес. В эльфе жило понимание того, что мир для него безвозвратно изменился, из него ушло то, что могло подарить Леголасу настоящее счастье, сделать его целостным и спокойным. Но за неимением счастья он готов был ограничиться радостью и хотя бы тенью умиротворения. В мире, где все надежды оправдались, Леголас тщился найти собственную.   
Когда со всеми разговорами, торжествами и прощаниями было покончено, настал черед исполнения данных обещаний. Вместе с Гимли сперва они отправились в лес Фангорна, и там, бродя между древних деревьев и слушая их голоса, Леголас совершенно забыл по времени. Принимавший их Фангорн, видимо, заметив, что эльф слишком погрузился в себя, чтобы уделять внимание своему спутнику, сам показывал Гимли красоты своих лесов. Леголас же бродил сперва по тропам, но потом свернул в лесную чащу, и там, не разбирая дороги, блуждал, словно надеялся что-то найти.   
Он помнил ту ночь, когда у самой опушки его поймала в свои липкие серые пальцы жестокая тоска. Тогда его спас светлый призрак чужой печальной любви, и в глубине души эльф надеялся снова встретить его. Он знал, чей это был призрак – и почему тот, осколок чьей души остался средь этих деревьев, в свое время предупреждал Хранителей не пересекать границ Фангорна. Лес хранил множество тайн, и большинство из них должны были остаться нетронутыми. Теряясь в чаще, погружаясь во влажный зеленый сумрак, Леголас время от времени думал, что хотел бы и сам остаться здесь – одним из светлых воспоминаний древнего леса. Он представлял себе путников из далеких времен, которым лишь суждено было наступить, которые забрели бы в этот лес и среди темных стволов увидели его – одинокую тонкую фигуру, сливающуюся с зеленью вокруг. Он не стал бы видением света, он не смог бы подарить надежду заблудившимся, но часть его души хотела раствориться в этой прохладной первозданности, чтобы среди вечных деревьев в шорохе листьев, в опадании листвы и журчании ручьев осталось имя того, кого он потерял.   
Леголас вернулся к опушке леса, боясь, что Гимли его не дождался. В чаще леса эльф совершенно утратил счет времени. Но гном ждал его. Оказалось, смирив себя с мыслью о том, что Фангорн – не такое уж страшное место, он нашел пребывание здесь чрезвычайно приятным и увлекательным. Древобород оказался хорошим, хоть и неторопливым рассказчиком, и Гимли провел это время, слушая истории о былых временах и песни забытых эпох.   
Покинув Фангорн, друзья, как и было решено заранее, отправились в Агларонд. Там, в сверкающих чертогах, Гимли расстарался, чтобы для Леголаса это путешествие оказалось приятным, и эльф был очень благодарен ему за эти старания. И вот после этого наконец отступать уже было некуда, и путь друзей лежал теперь на север – к их родным краям.   
Гимли не терпелось добраться до Эребора – вести о том, что творилось под стенами его родины, доходили краткие и неутешительные. Всеобщий Враг был повержен, но война продолжалась. То же, как знал Леголас, происходило и на границах Лихолесья, и в самом лесу. Однако когда они наконец добрались до его пределов, основные сражения уже отгремели, и отец Леголаса, как ему сообщили встречные птицы-вестники, одержал победу.   
\- Мы встретимся, когда еще следующая осень не окрасить деревья Итилиэна золотом,- пообещал Гимли на прощание,- я обещал Государю привести в Минас-Тирит мастеров, чтобы восстановить город полностью, и я это сделаю. К тому же, не забывай, я все еще храню нечто крайне ценное,- и он подмигнул ему и тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Пусть и недолгой будет наша разлука, друг Гимли,- отвечал ему Леголас, - но каждый день ее я буду стремиться к новой встрече.  
\- Не слишком-то усердствуй,- покачал головой Гимли,- ты долго не был дома, и мне не хотелось бы похищать время в твоей компании у тех, кто так долго был ее лишен.   
Леголас в ответ печально улыбнулся. Сам он не был столь уверен, что его возвращения ждут. Дело было не в том вовсе, что Лесной Король не любил своего сына – это было не так, Леголас был уверен. И не в том, что для эльфов разлука на несколько лет – это совсем не то, что для смертных. Он боялся совсем другого. Для него возвращение домой было как встреча с самим собой, с памятью о себе прошлом. Здесь каждое дерево хранило образ беззаботного царевича, не знающего толком, что такое боль и потери, страх и тьма. Лес хранил память о его невинности, для него он был одним из зеленых листьев на ветвях, частью вечной жизни этого края. И Леголас понимал, что ни от леса, ни от Трандуила невозможно будет скрыть, что домой от того эльфа вернулась лишь пустая оболочка. Провожая его, отец прощался, словно навсегда, и сейчас Леголас боялся предстать перед ним призраком, очень ясно представляя его взгляд, направленный сквозь сына, не замечающий его. Он уже причинил своему отцу достаточно боли и обрек его на скорбь, чтобы бередить эти раны явлением привидения того, кто родился и вырос в стенах его дворца.   
Теперь, когда зло была повержено, и тьма медленно покидала Лихолесье, отползая неохотно, но неумолимо, ступая по усыпанной хвоей тропе, Леголас чувствовал, как каждое дерево шепчет его имя. Они узнавали его и приветствовали, передавали друг другу все дальше и дальше в чащу – сын Короля вернулся. Вернулся домой. И Леголас радовался бы этому, как радовался прежде, если бы этот лес все еще был его домом. Сейчас же он был желанным, но нежданным гостем.   
Он вернулся в подгорный чертог, когда утро едва вступило в свои права. Средь высоких ветвей пересвистывались ранние птицы, и даже в их беззаботных голосах Леголас слышал отзвук своего имени. Он в глубине души надеялся, что не застанет отца бодрствующим. Тогда можно будет пробраться почти незамеченным в свои старые покои, подождать там наступления дня, привыкнуть к знакомым звукам оставленного дома, и лишь после этого предстать пред очи отца.   
Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Дворцовая стража встретила его приветственными возгласами – многие из них были приятелями Леголаса с самой юности, и теперь искренне радовались, видя царевича живым и невредимым. Леголас отвечал на их приветствия с настоящей, неподдельной благодарностью. Но когда наконец его проводили к тронному залу, у высоких дубовых резных дверей царевич немного оробел.   
Голову Лесного Короля венчала корона из поздних летних цветов. Он был облачен в шелка цвета глубокой августовской ночи, и в ровном розоватом свете разгорающегося рассвета, льющегося из стрельчатых окон, казался отстраненным и усталым. Леголасу даже сперва показалось, что отец не заметил его появления, как он и боялся. Из открывшихся дверей повеяло холодным ветром – вот и все. И на мгновение иллюзия того, что он и правда стал призраком, захватила Леголаса, но потом Трандуил обратил на него взор своих туманно зеленых глаз. Царевич не сомневался – отец знал, что он пересек границу Лихолесья. Об этом ему поведали сплетницы-птицы, нашептали деревья, он слышал приветственные возгласы стражи. Но сейчас Трандуил смотрел на сына так, словно его визит удивил его. Леголас почувствовал, что готов развернуться и убежать прочь, таким пустым на мгновение показался ему этот взгляд. Отец не ожидал его увидеть – или не узнавал вовсе.   
А потом – словно луч вешнего солнца упал на него – лицо Трандуила потеплело, взгляд смягчился, а губы тронула легкая улыбка. Леголас заметил, как белоснежные пальцы отца сильнее сжали дубовый посох, как чуть дрогнули его веки, словно глаза Короля вдруг защипало. Леголас умел с детства распознавать все эти признаки, читать в них глубину чувств, которых Трандуил почти никогда не показывал, и сейчас царевич с неожиданным облегчением понял – отец ждал его.   
\- Ты вернулся победителем, сын мой,- низкий голос Трандуила звучал тихо и вкрадчиво, Леголас чувствовал, как он окутывает его, словно плотные струи ароматного дыма. Он шагнул вперед, и Король плавной волной поднялся с трона. Все движения его были выверенными, лишенными порывистости и резкости. Лесной Король был не из тех, кто бросается обниматься, даже ускоряет шаг, чтобы подойти ближе, и Леголас терпеливо ждал, пока он приблизится. Он чувствовал на себе теперь внимательный изучающий взгляд – Трандуил скользил по лицу и фигуре сына, проверяя – нет ли на нем шрамов, не изменился ли он с тех пор, как они виделись. Он сохранял каждую деталь в памяти, давая собеседнику возможность сделать то же самое. Лесной Король любил, когда его разглядывали, но сейчас Леголас заметил, что в отце что-то безвозвратно изменилось. Да, он выглядел усталым и немного осунулся, но в нем стало ощущаться какое-то новое глубокое спокойствие, словно кто-то вырвал отравленный шип из его сердца, и теперь оно снова могло биться безболезненно. И Леголас догадывался, в чем дело – уж конечно, не в победе над общим Врагом. Отец победил врага собственного – и теперь готов был праздновать победу. Леголас же приглашения на этот праздник, кажется, не получил.   
Трандуил остановился в шаге от него, оперся о посох и несколько секунд молчал. Он был не намного выше Леголаса, но царевич всегда ощущал себя маленьким, стоя с отцом лицом к лицу, и сейчас он стал вдруг мальчишкой, вернувшимся с охоты. И главный ловчий рассказал королю, как его сын проявил себя, и теперь Трандуилу предстояло решить – гордится он им или нет. И сердце Леголаса затрепетало от волнения.   
\- Я знаю обо всем, что случилось с тобой,- заговорил вдруг король, и Леголас был удивлен, услышав в его голосе теплоту,- конечно, я не обладаю способностью прозревать сквозь пространство, но каждый день мне приносили вести – ветер, птицы, листья в лесу и облака в небе – все они были моими посланниками. Я следовал за тобой по пятам, хоть ты и не ощущал моего присутствия, сын мой.   
Леголас стоял, как громом пораженный. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, но только не это. Отец же, меж тем, продолжал.  
\- И когда на берегу светлой реки Серебряный Владыка говорил с тобой, мои губы повторяли его слова,- Трандуил не шевелился, и, если бы не движения его губ, могло бы показаться, что голосом его говорили сами стены. – я был с тобой, когда остановилось сердце того, кого судьба сделала твоим избранником, а твое – разбилось навеки. Я плакал вместе с тобой под темными сводами Фангорна. Вместе с тобой я жаждал смерти в жестокой сече. И с тобой шел Стезей Мертвецов. Я знаю обо всем, что с тобой было. Но то, что будет, мне видеть и знать не дано. Но я рад, что мой сын вернулся – пусть я и не могу сказать, что вернулся он живым и невредимым.   
Леголас сделал шаг вперед – он видел, он чувствовал, что отец говорит правду, и поза его – прямая спина, опущенные руки, гордый наклон головы – показалась ему напряженной и неестественной, словно король балансировал на грани слабости, не позволяя себе сорваться. И царевич решил помочь ему.   
Он опустил голову ему на плечо. Руки его остались висеть по бокам – Леголас не решился обвить ими плечи Короля, но грудью он прильнул к его груди и закрыл глаза, вдыхая терпкий аромат зарождающейся осени.   
Секунду висела гулкая тишина, в которой было слышно лишь, как два сердца бьются так близко друг от друга. Но потом Леголас услышал, как стукнулся об пол дубовый жезл – пустой гулкий звук – а потом тонкие сильные руки отца обняли его за плечи. Объятие было неумелым, неловким, будто отец забыл за столько лет, как это делается, отвык от подобной близости, и теперь не чаял наверстать упущенное. У Леголаса в памяти всплывали смутные, почти стертые воспоминания, когда он – совсем еще маленький – также прижимался к отцу, потому что лишь сильные удары сердца Трандуила могли успокоить его, прогнать дурные сны и помочь заснуть. Минуты растянулись, и царевичу показалось, что они стоят вот так уже целую вечность, но разрывать объятия не хотелось. Ему не нужны были больше ни слова, ни напутствия, ни иные ласки. Сейчас в это касание Трандуил вложил весь свой страх потерять сына и все облегчение от того, что Леголас был все еще жив.   
Наконец Король отстранился. Леголасу теперь было мучительно стыдно, что домой он донес так мало от того сына, которого Трандуил отпускал в путь. Но тот улыбался.  
\- Я хочу кое-что показать тебе,- сказал он,- идем.   
На выходе из дворца Король скинул с плеч струящуюся синюю накидку, чтобы удобней было идти по лесной тропе, снял с головы корону и отдал ее подоспевшему слуге. Леголас шел за отцом, не отступая ни на шаг, и некоторое время они продолжали путь молча. От Восточных ворот дворца они спустились по склону холма к границе леса, углубились в него по широкой светлой тропе, но лишь когда свернули с нее, Трандуил снова заговорил.  
\- В нашем краю есть одна традиция, о которой я надеялся рассказать тебе, когда придет время,- произнес он, - но раз уж теперь этому времени прийти не суждено, то пора для рассказа настала. Когда у лесных эльфов рождается ребенок, отец сажает в его честь дерево в тайном месте нашего леса, которое выбирает сам. А вернее, место выбирает его – я помню, как шагал, не видя дороги, прислушиваясь к шепотам листьев, пока они не велели мне остановиться. Дерево это растет и зеленеет до тех пор, пока тот, в чью честь оно посажено, жив – магия нашего леса хранит его от увядания, гнили и случайных дровосеков. Так родители всегда знают, что их дети невредимы.   
Леголасу вдруг стало страшно, он едва сдержался, чтобы не замереть – идти дальше он не хотел. С болезненной ясностью ему вдруг представилось, что дерево, которое его отец посадил в честь его рождения, стоит увядшее и высохшее, с голыми ветвями, похожими на истлевшие кости среди поздней зелени вокруг.   
\- Взгляни,- вдруг почти шепотом проговорил отец,- вот оно.   
Ствол высокой стройной осины был цвета матового серебра. Сильные гибкие ветви тянулись к небу, и Леголас с удивлением увидел, что их покрывает ровный убор из золотых дрожащих листьев. Дерево готовилось к осени, но выглядело живым и готовым, уснув, снова проснуться. Трандуил подошел к нему, прижал ладонь к гладкой коре и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я знаю, как больно скидывать листья,- проговорил он, ни к кому не обращаясь – разве что к высокой осине,- я знаю, как сложно хранить надежду, когда жизнь выбивает почву из-под ног и обрубает корни. Но я знаю также, что деревья сбрасывают листву, чтобы когда-нибудь снова расцвести.   
Леголас стоял неподвижно, виновато опустив голову, и молчал, не глядя на отца.  
\- Очень долгое время ты был единственным смыслом моей жизни, мой Зеленый лист,- продолжал Трандуил,- и в сердце моем для тебя всегда будет место. Но ты оторвался от своих корней, и теперь думаешь, что погиб безвозвратно. Для того, чтобы жить, тебе нужно пустить корни в новую почву. И теперь я готов отпустить тебя окончательно.   
Леголас поднял на него глаза и перехватил печальный внимательный взгляд в ответ. Сверху, с одной из серебристых ветвей сорвался золотой лист и, кружась, упал на землю. Леголасу захотелось плакать, он опустил глаза и сглотнул.   
\- Благодарю тебя,- проговорил он тихо и хрипло,- за данную мне жизнь, которую я не смог сберечь.  
\- Любой родитель знает, что, давая жизнь, нельзя надеяться, что дар твой вернется к тебе. Наши дети нам не принадлежат, – ответил Трандуил,- все, на что мы можем надеяться, это то, что они смогут прожить жизнь так, чтобы им не потребовалось быть сильными.   
Леголасу вдруг вспомнились слова Владычицы в тот день, когда они уходили из Лотлориэна, и что-то внутри него шевельнулось – это было еще не понимание, но уже очень близко к нему.   
\- Все, о чем я прошу тебя на прощание,- Трандуил опустил руку и снова шагнул к сыну,- это принять от меня кое-что в дар, пообещав сохранить, и сопровождать меня на следующее Новолуние в одной важной миссии.  
Леголас не раздумывал ни мгновения.   
\- Я выполню и то, и другое.   
***  
Ночь новолуния была темной и теплой. Воздух был густым и сладким, как мед, и небольшая группа ехала по Лихолесью, не таясь и не опасаясь – с тех пор, как стены Дол Гулдура были обрушены, а зло – изгнано, лес снова стал безопасным для путников. Короля и его сына сопровождали лишь несколько приближенных стражей. Все они – Леголас знал это – особенно отличилась в боях, защищая жизнь своего правителя, и теперь были удостоены большой чести сопровождать его. Они ехали на юго-восток, и, вслушиваясь в отдаленные песни лесных эльфов, мешающихся с шелестом листвы, Леголас прощался с лесом, бывшим ему домом большую часть жизни. Это было прощание навсегда, но с легким сердцем – лес отпускал его, не надеясь на новую встречу, но зная, что этого не миновать, и не печалясь. Лесные эльфы печалиться не умели, и Леголас надеялся в последний раз припасть к источнику их беззаботности и жизнелюбия, прежде чем навсегда перестать быть одним из них.   
Он провел в доме отца несколько дней – и на это время, казалось, вернулся в прошлое. Как в те дни, когда о зле еще не помышляли, Леголас снова был юношей, познающим жизнь, живущим в тени отцовских стен и оберегаемым ими. Он с радостью поддался этому сладкому наваждению, урвал последние крохи спокойствия и знакомого счастья. Отец был мягче и общительней обычного – вместе они походили знакомыми тропами, слушали пение птиц и журчание зачарованных ручьев. Один раз даже съездили на охоту, и Трандуил был приятно удивлен, как отточилось и без того достойное восхищения мастерство Леголаса в стрельбе.   
Но теперь всему этому приходил конец, и они ехали сквозь приветливую темноту каждый навстречу своей новой жизни. Подарок отца – крохотный серебристый саженец – был надежно упакован и прикреплен к седлу Леголаса – он нес в себе кусочек магии Лесного Короля и не мог завянуть в дороге.  
Начинало светать, когда небольшая группа достигла южной границы Лихолесья. Здесь росли раскидистые древние буки, и, спешившись, Трандуил подошел к одному из них и замер в прохладной предрассветной полутьме. Стражи вместе с Леголасом присоединились к нему, но держались чуть в стороне. Взор глаз Короля был устремлен на юг, и весь он будто бы превратился в слух. Над лесом висела прозрачная тишина, не было слышно даже перекликаний птиц. Граница земли и неба алела, и по темному склону начали расходиться приглушенные розовые и пурпурные разводы. Рассвет разгорался, земля дышала свежестью и чистотой надвигающейся осени, и в ветре чувствовалась леденящая прохлада ее сухих щедрых рук. Леголас застыл вместе со всем вокруг – казалось, теперь время властвовало лишь над солнцем, медленно просыпающемся за границей видимости.   
И когда первый луч коснулся крон замерших деревьев, откуда-то из-за ветвей послышалась звонкая песня. Множество чистых ровных голосов пели на древнем языке, и мелодия лилась, растекаясь, как солнечный свет, как молочный туман наступающего утра. Леголас увидел, как его отец встрепенулся и даже почти подался вперед всем телом, а музыка все приближалась.   
На опушке, неся серебряное знамя, появился отряд – не больше их собственного. Впереди на белоснежном легконогом коне ехал Владыка Келеборн, и лицо его светилось радостью и предвкушением. Он поднял руку, и спутники его остановились. Леголас видел, что, спешиваясь, Владыка едва удерживался, чтобы не пуститься бегом. Несколько мгновений пение звучало громче и отчетливей, но потом Келеборн медленно и чинно, едва касаясь ногами земли, двинулся вперед, и голоса смолкли. Трандуил, ступив из тени бука, не приминая под собой травы, пошел ему навстречу, и у самой границы двух королевств, в полушаге друг от друга, они остановились. Леголас мог видеть лицо отца – и перед ними был больше не величавый Король края, выжившего в жестокой войне, не мудрый ледяной правитель, ни разу толком не улыбнувшийся за последние несколько веков. Трандуил снова стал тем юношей, которого Леголас знать не мог, но про которого слышал из рассказов других. Легконогий охотник, беззаботный и дерзкий, как пробившийся в комнату солнечный блик, с распахнутым сердцем, чистыми помыслами и любовью в душе, огромной и бессмертной, как Море. И царевич почувствовал, как его собственное сердце наполняется радостью.  
Владыка Келеборн, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Трандуила и протянул руку – их пальцы сплелись, и в высоте, между ветвей, наконец радостно и звонко запели птицы.  
\- Ночь миновала,- проговорил Владыка, и голос его – тихий и мелодичный, казалось, был слышен со всех концов просыпающейся земли,- и в этот утренний час я снова нарекаю этот край Эрин Ласгален – Лесом Зеленых листьев.


	15. Надежда

Весна в Итилиэне отцветала, и ей на смену спешило жаркое лето. В долине Андуина вода отступала от берегов, оставляя в воздухе легкий запах ила. Холмы Эмин Арнена покрылись, словно снегом, первыми летними цветами, и аромат их, смешиваясь с запахом реки, делал воздух почти осязаемым. За десять лет древний край возродился из тьмы – там, где раньше было запустение или царствовали дикие неухоженные заросли, поднялись прекрасные сады и рощи. Меж ветвей зеленеющих деревьев вновь поселились певчие птицы. Богато и ярко цвели, благоухая, сливы и яблони вокруг дома князя Итилиэна.   
Каждое утро в этом дивном краю начиналось с легких звонких песен лесных эльфов, нашедших здесь свой новый дом, с переклички голосистых птиц, с задорного смеха детей, сбегавших по холмам к реке, чтобы там с шумом броситься во все еще прохладную воду. За десять лет Итилиэн стал практически таким, каким его описывали старые сказания. Здесь, среди высоких полевых трав, среди благоухающих цветов и неторопливых своенравных волн реки, между зеленых холмов и вековых стволов поселилась гармония, которой в Средиземье уже почти никто не помнил. Здесь каждый день был празднеством жизни. И хотя границы Мордора еще были опасны – время от времени остатки вражеских орд совершали вылазки из темных глубоких пещер – а в Минас-Моргуле все еще гнездились остатки злых сил – в Итилиэнском княжестве царствовали покой и благополучие.   
Так было не только из-за того, что природа щедро одаривала эти земли, а все времена года были к ним благосклонны. Люди, поселившиеся в этом ныне благословенном краю, верили, что таким его в большой мере сделало мудрое правление князя Итилиэна Фарамира.   
Леголас, который с небольшой группой своих сородичей прибыл в Итилиэн вскоре после того, как Фарамир переселился сюда окончательно, видел, с какой любовью и вниманием, почти трепетом князь принимался за любое дело, направленное на процветание и счастье своей новой вотчины. Казалось, отложив до поры меч в сторону, Фарамир наконец оказался на своем месте. Когда после первой зимы земля нехотя просыпалась, казалось, он готов был лелеять каждый росток, каждую набухшую на ветвях почку. Леголас рассказывал ему о голосах деревьев, и очень скоро стало казаться, что Фарамир действительно обучился их языку. Под его умелыми любящими руками даже самый слабый саженец набирал силу и тянулся к небу, обещая стать раскидистым древом. Даже лесные эльфы дивились такому таланту, а Леголас, наблюдая за Фарамиром, испытывал странное, но очень приятное чувство гордости, словно князь и правда был его младшим братом, наконец нашедшим свой путь в жизни.   
Когда меж холмов Эмин Арнена начал подниматься новый город, Фарамир наконец сочетался браком с роханской принцессой Эовин, и союз их стал символом вечной связи между Гондором и Роханом. Празднество длилось несколько дней, и Леголас снова наблюдал за тем, как тот, к кому он так сильно прикипел душой, по кирпичику отстраивает собственное счастье.   
\- Если бы ты мог это видеть,- шептал он, глядя на то, как нежно сжимает князь руку своей невесты, с какой любовью смотрит ей в глаза.   
За десять лет в Итилиэне поселилась новая жизнь, и земли эти, казалось, навсегда избавились от памяти о покрывавших их прежде тьме, о царившем здесь раньше ужасе и скорби. И Леголас был рад быть частью этого торжества жизни. Здесь, среди цветущих садов, среди ароматов трав и музыки радостных голосов, он обрел умиротворение и снова учился радоваться мелочам. Он приветствовал каждый новый рассвет каждого нового дня, и так – маленькими шажками, стараясь не споткнуться, двигался дальше и дальше. Для эльфов и столетие было лишь мигом, для Леголаса же каждый миг мог обратиться столетием, но он научился так жить, зная, что рано или поздно этому тоже придет конец. Но не сегодня – говорил он себе каждый день – не сегодня.  
Время от времени в Итилиэн приезжали его прежние спутники – даже Мерри и Пиппин наведались из далекой Хоббитании, чтобы навестить князя и его супругу и поздравить их с рождением первенца. Чаще прочих же в Эмин Арнен, конечно, приезжал Гимли.   
Сам он большую часть времени нынче жил в Минас-Тирите – гномы Эребора, как и было обещано, быстро и споро справились с восстановлением городских Врат и стен, но решили остаться в городе, с позволения и благословения Государя Элессара, чтобы сделать новую столицу еще прекрасней, а также начать восстановление столицы прежней – Осгилиат за десять лет тоже начал обретать прежние черты, хоть еще и не успел вернуться к прежнему состоянию.   
Гимли в Итилиэне не особо нравилось – слишком равнинно, говорил он, даже глядя на холмы Эмин Арнена, и всякий раз, приезжая, уговаривал Леголаса отправиться вместе с ним в Минас-Тирит – хотя бы на несколько дней. Леголас от этих предложений всегда отказывался.   
Здесь, на щедрой земле Итилиэна, он обрел хрупкий покой, и боялся, что возвращение в город, каждая стена которого помнила и хранила имя его потерянного возлюбленного, сломает это неуверенное равновесие. Гимли, к счастью, относился к этому с пониманием и никогда не настаивал. За десять лет могло измениться многое, но связывающая их дружба осталась неизменной.   
И лишь одно обстоятельство мешало жизни Леголаса войти в обычное русло. Когда он навсегда покидал Ласгален, отец подарил ему саженец дерева, которое посадил в честь рождения сына, надеясь, что тот, обретя новый дом, посадит его в новую почву. Лишь держась корней, можно жить – сказал тогда Трандуил. И хотя Леголас чувствовал, что отец его прав, места для того, чтобы посадить свое дерево, он так и не нашел. В Итилиэне Леголасу было хорошо и спокойно. Здесь он обрел друзей, призвание – даже брата. Но домом эта земля для него так и не стала. Дом там, где сердце – это он знал точно. А его сердце было далеко за пределами этой земли, за пределами смертной жизни, и не давала покоя давнишняя, но недостижимая теперь мечта – посадить дерево под окнами дома, где они с Боромиром поселились бы вместе. Саженец, охраняемый магией Лесного Короля, продолжал жить, так и не пустив корни в плодородную почву.   
Свежее утро на границе весны и лета началось с дурных вестей – на восточном рубеже произошла стычка между пограничным отрядом и небольшой шайкой орков. Непонятно было, на что рассчитывали нападавшие – защитников было почти вдвое меньше, но вооружены они были куда лучше, да и доблести им было не занимать. Из всего отряда в этом нелепом сражении голову сложил лишь один воин – Эорлед, который в свое время прибыл в Итилиэн в дружине царевны Эовин, чтобы найти в этих землях свой новый дом.   
С великими почестями внесли его тело в город на носилках, и впервые за много месяцев улицы погрузились в скорбную тишину. Эорледа – отважного потомка Эорла – знали многие. Его меч и щит отдали на хранение его молодой жене, чтобы позднее она передала их сыну, который сейчас был всего лишь младенцем. Конечно, люди терпели потери и прежде, но в этот раз удар был нежданным и жестоким. Эорледа хоронили по традициям рохирримов, и утром следующего дня траурная процессия прошла по главной улице города к Западным воротам, за которыми начинался просторный светлый луг, ведущий к берегу Андуина. Солнце не успело еще подняться в зенит, когда итилиэнцы во главе со своим князем и его супругой сопроводили воина в его последнем походе. Тело Эорледа, укрытое расшитым покровом, возложили на погребальный костер – рохирримы, в отличие от гондорцев, никогда не хоронили и не бальзамировали своих мертвых, по крайней мере, тех, кто пал в бою, и сейчас, держа факел в руке, к скорбному ложу подошел сам князь с княгиней. Эовин, прикрыв глаза, склонила голову и тихо запела. Легкий утренний ветер относил ее слова в сторону Андуина, и Леголасу, который, хоть и не любил присутствовать на подобных церемониях, но на этот раз присоединился к шествию, вдруг вспомнилось иное утро и иной ритуал погребения. Тогда, после жестокой сечи у Хельмовой Пади рохирримы тоже хоронили своих павших воинов, и та же песня разносилась по горной долине. Княгиня пела, и слова ее подхватили и другие – было слышно, что один за одним печальный тихий напев передают из уст в уста, и Леголас поймал себя на том, что вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к общему хору, начал прислушиваться, стараясь уловить смысл. Это могло показаться проявлением неуважения к оплакиваемому витязю, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как и прежде, под Хельмовой Падью, он слышал в этой песне отзвук надежды. Безумной, почти мистической, но рохирримы провожали мертвого не в последний путь, а словно были уверены в новой встрече.   
Когда печальная церемоний была окончена, Леголас ушел в город в одиночестве – ему нужно было поразмышлять, привести мысли в порядок. Им овладело вдруг странное ощущение, что он упускает что-то важное, в упор не видит подсказок судьбы и даже не представляет, о чем эти подсказки. Хотя все было совсем просто, пряталось прямо у него под носом.   
В главном городском саду на склоне самого высокого холма было прохладно и тихо. Леголас прошел между цветущих деревьев, потом свернул с тропы и одним ловким движением взобрался на высокую яблоню. У средины ствол ее раздваивался, образуя удобную излучину – на ней эльф и устроился в тени густых листьев. Он и раньше, бывало, приходил сюда, когда на него вдруг накатывали воспоминания о любимом, и им овладевала тоска. Или когда душа требовала уединения и времени для раздумий. Леголас прислонился спиной к теплой шершавой коре, прикрыл глаза и застыл. Его губы едва заметно двигались – он почти неслышно запел прощальную песню, которая только что отзвучала над городом. Слова сплетались легко – эльф не слишком хорошо знал роханский язык, но сейчас песня лилась словно сама собой, и в ней раз за разом повторялось одно и то же название – Чертог Неушедших.   
Чертог Неушедших… Леголас вздохнул и замолчал. Сердце болезненно сжалось в груди, а к глазам подступили слезы, он и сам не знал, почему вдруг ему стало так грустно и муторно на душе. Возможно, из-за того, что сегодня в городе царил дух печали, но эльфу казалось, что его причины глубже и безотчетней этих, очевидных.  
\- Я нашел тебя! – донесся вдруг до него задорный звонкий голос. Леголас открыл глаза и поглядел вниз. Там, у корней яблони стоял и с широкой улыбкой смотрел вверх сын Фарамира Элборон. Ему совсем недавно перевалило за шесть, и сам он считал себя отважным итилиэнским следопытом, но, как и всех детей, общая скорбь почти не касалась его своими холодными пальцами. Элборон был рослым и смышленым не по годом – в нем уже сейчас чувствовалась древняя кровь нуменорцев, хотя лицом и золотом волос он больше походил на мать. Леголас не чаял в нем души и с удовольствием учил мальчика всему, что умел сам. Сейчас Элборон сжимал в руках вырезанный специально для него лук и смотрел на эльфа так, словно тот был птицей, и юный охотник собирался подстрелить его себе на ужин.  
\- Но я и не прятался, досточтимый Элборон,- возразил Леголас. То, что его размышления так бесцеремонно прервали, было даже хорошо – в последнее время он слишком часто позволял грусти взять над собой верх, а это был дурной признак. С каждым днем все больше земных дел оказывались завершенными, и все отчетливее душа эльфа рвалась прочь из тела. И слишком многие не простили бы Леголасу такого предательства, как бегство из жизни. А в этом мальчике было столько света и радости даже в этот день скорби, что хватило бы на них двоих.   
\- Нехорошо врать,- пожурил Элборон Леголаса,- ты всегда прячешься здесь – я же знаю. Спускайся, поиграем.   
Леголас помедлил мгновение, потом соскользнул с ветви и мягко приземлился на траве рядом с Элбороном.   
\- Ты грустил из-за Эорледа? – спросил мальчик. Взгляд его серых глаз был пытливым и внимательным, хоть ему и приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Леголасу в лицо. Тот же, и так единожды соврав ребенку, не решился на еще одну полуправду.   
\- Из-за него сегодня грустит весь город,- проговорил он,- Эорлед был отважным воином и погиб с честью. Очень жалко его семью.  
\- Ничего,- беззаботно тряхнул головой Элборон, и Леголас невольно нахмурился – детская непосредственность – это было одно. Но цинизм – совсем другое, едва ли Фарамир или Эовин учили этому сына. – павшие в бою никогда не умирают для тех, кто их помнит,- туманно и, скорее всего, заученно, продолжал мальчик,- так что его семья еще с ним встретится.   
\- Чертоги Неушедших,- пробормотал Леголас, едва ли осознавая, что произносит это вслух, но Элборон, расслышав его, кивнул.  
\- Ага,- подтвердил он,- мама рассказывала о них, только я плохо слушал. Мне больше нравится стрелять из лука и тренироваться с мечом, чем слушать старые сказки,- и мальчик потряс своим оружием с явным нетерпением,- идем же, Леголас!   
С человеческими легендами Леголас был знаком мало – у него не было ни возможности, ни желания погрузиться в них – для него самого до недавних пор люди были не слишком интересной расой, а потом было просто не до этого. Сейчас же он вдруг с удивительной ясностью понял – его избранник тоже был человеком – как и Элборон, как и Эовин, как и погибший Эорлед, как и все те, кого песнями провожали в этот Чертог Неушедших.   
Павшие в бою не умирают… Леголасу вдруг стало страшно – а что если вспыхнувшая в нем искра надежды – всего лишь иллюзия, старая сказка? И что было хуже – не иметь надежды вовсе или вновь обрести ее, чтобы снова лишиться?   
Он с жаром посмотрел на Элборона.  
\- Где сейчас княгиня Эовин? – спросил он у него. Мальчик заметно сник – он сразу понял, что играть эльф не настроен, и сейчас ему больше хочется пообщаться с матерью, чем с сыном.  
\- На поминальной трапезе,- нехотя ответил он,- хотя она, наверно, уже закончилась.  
Леголас присел на корточки перед Элбороном и посмотрел в его ясные серые глаза, сейчас чуть замутненные обидой.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, Элборон, что, когда поговорю с ней, я вернусь к тебе и научу стрелять двумя стрелами сразу,- проговорил он уверенно.  
Лицо Элборона просияло, и он поспешно кивнул.  
Эовин вместе с Фарамиром Леголас нашел в главном чертоге княжьего дворца. Поминальная трапеза и правда уже закончилась, и слуги убирали ее остатки. Княгиня с радостью согласилась поговорить с Леголасом. Эльф всегда подозревал, что Белая дева Рохана недолюбливала его с самой первой встречи. Чем это было вызвано, он точно не знал, да и было ли ее поведение признаком неприязни или проявлением сурового характера - тоже, но за последние годы все это сгладилось, и теперь эльф был желанным гостем в княжеском чертоге в любой момент. Сейчас, однако, княгиня выглядела усталой и бледной – наверно, дело было в потере верного товарища, но чутье подсказывало Леголасу, что вскоре в семье князя будет вдвое больше приятных хлопот, чем ныне. Он бы с удовольствием отложил разговор на более удачное время, но нетерпение его было слишком велико, будто Леголас боялся упустить возможность, погасить едва забрезживший луч надежды.   
Все втроем они прошли в дальний покой дворца, где княгиня опустилась в кресло у открытого окна, а Леголас устроился напротив. Фарамир же встал за спинкой кресла, оперевшись на нее. Он смотрел на эльфа прямо и внимательно, и, как показалось Леголасу, с легким подозрением, хотя прежде между ними почти не было серьезных секретов, как не бывает их между братьями. Из открытого окна одурманивающе пахло цветущей сливой и слышались голоса – теперь, когда буря ушла за горизонт, жители Итилиэна возвращались к своей обычной размеренной жизни. Молчание же в комнате затягивалось, потому что Леголас никак не мог подобрать первого слова.  
\- Ты хотел поговорить со мной,- начала за него Эовин, и в ее тоне слышалась тень нетерпения. – я тебя слушаю.  
\- Верно,- кивнул Леголас, надеясь, что тон его не выдает волнения,- но мои слова могут показаться странными и нелепыми.   
Эовин чуть нахмурила светлые брови, но кивнула.   
\- Сегодня, когда мы провожали Эорледа, ты пела песню,- продолжал Леголас.  
\- Похоронную песню моего народа,- подтвердила княгиня,- Эорлед происходил из рода Эорла и достоин был наших почестей, хоть и уехал из Рохана за мной следом.   
\- Безусловно,- теперь уже Леголас попытался прогнать из тона нетерпение,- он пал славной смертью, и мое сердце скорбит вместе с тобой, но я хотел спросить о том, что услышал в этой песне. О Чертогах Неушедших.   
Эовин удивленно посмотрела на него.  
\- Почему тебя заинтересовали легенды рохирримов? – спросила она, но прежде, чем Леголас успел ответить, Фарамир вмешался – он будто заметил что-то в лице эльфа, что помогло ему понять, к чему тот клонил. И это понимание почти напугало его.  
\- Эорлинги хранят предания о Людях сумрака,- заметил он,- и они куда древнее, чем те, что рассказывают об отроке Эорле и его подвиге.   
\- Это так,- согласилась Эовин,- наш народ происходит из этой ветви людей Запада. И среди прочих мы храним память о землях, которые лежат в пределах нашего мира, но за пределами наших жизней. Это земли тех, кто погиб, сражаясь, и чьи души не успели проститься с теми, кем дорожили больше всего, с кем были связаны клятвами. Эти земли называют Чертогами Неушедших, ибо души погибших не могут уйти в небытие. Или Землей Ожидания – ибо они ждут тех, с кем не успели проститься.   
Леголас молчал – он почувствовал на себе тревожный тяжелый взгляд Фарамира.   
\- Мы знаем много легенд,- подхватил он рассказ княгини,- а о том, что ждет нас за границей смерти, никому не ведомо.   
\- Это верно,- Эовин прикрыла глаза,- но иногда в тяжелых снах я снова вижу битву, в которой пал мой король, которого я любила больше, чем отца, и, просыпаясь, я утешаю себя верой, что там, за границей смерти, я снова свижусь с ним, потому что мы так и не успели попрощаться.   
И словно осененное памятью об ужасной битве десятилетней давности, лицо княгини осунулось и еще больше побледнело. Леголас поднялся на ноги, и Фарамир, обойдя кресло, присел рядом с его подлокотником и взял Эовин за руку.  
\- Прости, что пробудил в тебе злые воспоминания,- Леголас склонил голову,- отдыхай, княгиня, а я еще обещал Элборону поиграть с ним.   
Эовин смутно кивнула, не открывая глаз, и эльф поспешил выйти из покоев. Вскоре, однако, в коридоре его догнал Фарамир.   
\- Эовин действительно нужно отдохнуть,- объяснил он,- и она просила оставить ее одну. А я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой.   
Леголас улыбнулся князю.  
\- Извини, что расстроил твою супругу,- сказал он,- как я понимаю, расстройство может ей повредить?  
\- Иногда мне кажется, она сильнее и меня, и тебя, и всех в этом княжестве,- отмахнулся Фарамир,- она справится. А вот к тебе у меня разговор серьезный.   
Леголас вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Фарамир молчал, словно собирался с мыслями, пока они не вышли из дворца в сад. Солнце грело уже совсем по-летнему, и с ветвей на спутников обрушился дождь из белых лепестков.   
\- Я знаю, почему ты спрашивал об этой легенде,- заговорил наконец Фарамир, и Леголас понял, что отпираться бессмысленно.  
\- Думаю, догадаться было нетрудно,- отозвался он.  
\- Как нетрудно и предположить, что ты задумал что-то, что может противоречить здравому смыслу,- кивнул Фарамир.   
Леголас беззаботно улыбнулся.  
\- Есть много вещей, которые наполняют нашу жизнь счастьем, при этом противореча здравому смыслу,- ответил он,- и ты, встретивший свою судьбу перед лицом смертной тьмы и вернувшийся из царства ужаса, должен это понимать, как никто другой.  
Фарамир пару мгновений молчал, потом кивнул.  
\- Я это понимаю. Но понимаю я также и то, что нельзя бросаться в омут, опираясь лишь на слова и пару песен,- сказал он серьезно,- не зная дороги, больше шансов погибнуть, чем дойти до цели.  
\- Пусть я еще и не принял окончательного решения,- покачал головой Леголас,- но отговаривать меня бессмысленно.  
\- А я и не собирался,- возразил Фарамир и остановился. Леголас тоже встал и удивленно посмотрел на него,- я сказал, что неразумно опираться лишь на слова и песни. Но так случилось, что большую часть детства и значительную часть юности я провел в библиотеке Минас-Тирита, вчитываясь во все древние фолианты, которые был в состоянии прочитать. И я теперь уверен, что там можно найти нечто более весомое, чем устные сказания.   
Осененный внезапным пониманием, Леголас в порыве чуть было не бросился Фарамиру на шею.  
\- И ты поможешь мне? – спросил он, дрожа от волнения,- поможешь найти то, что я ищу.  
\- На беду или нет, но да,- кивнул Фарамир,- я тоже любил его, хоть, видимо, и не так сильно, как любишь ты. И если мы действительно что-то найдем, так я смогу отплатить ему за все счастливые дни, что мы провели вместе, и за все опасности, что он отвел от меня, чтобы я сегодня мог стоять здесь, в этом саду, и разговаривать с тобой.  
Леголас протянул руку и сжал сильную ладонь князя.  
\- Спасибо, брат мой,- тихо проговорил он.  
***  
За десять лет Леголас не был в Минас-Тирите ни разу. С того самого дня, как Митрандир возложил корону на голову короля Элессара, эльф и близко не подходил к стенам древнего города. Он понимал, что это было не слишком разумно и, может быть, даже не почтительно, но заставить себя войти в столицу Гондора он никак не мог. Слишком красочно описывал свою родину Боромир, слишком сильно Леголас мечтал побывать там вместе с ним, чтобы теперь оказаться в одиночестве.   
Но в тот день, ведомый надеждой, поднявшей несмелую голову, как нежный первоцвет, пробившийся сквозь снежный наст, он даже не задумался об этом. Вместе с Фарамиром они прибыли в Минас-Тирит ближе к закату. Пламенеющее небо начало отцветать, когда стражи на башне торжественно приветствовали князя Итилиэна со спутником. Они ехали без свиты и охраны – Фарамир рассудил, что их двоих будет вполне достаточно, даже если кому-то взбредет в голову напасть. Однако путешествие прошло спокойно, и Леголас впервые с конца войны въехал в Минас-Тирит.   
Об их визите было известно государю, и прибытия их ждали во дворце – Леголасу было немного стыдно от того, что на теплое дружеское приветствие Элессара он ответил так скупо и поспешно. Всю дорогу его тяготила мысль о том, что прежде, чем отправиться в библиотеку и зарыться в древние свитки, ему придется пережить множество формальностей и ритуалов. В конце концов, поселившись в Итилиэне, эльф принес присягу государю Гондора, и потому теперь обойтись без приветственной части было никак нельзя.  
Но все вышло совсем иначе – Элессар, казалось, был прекрасно осведомлен, зачем его бывший спутник прибыл в столицу, и препятствовать его замыслу не собирался.   
\- Я надеюсь лишь, что прежде, чем снова уехать, ты уделишь старым друзьям немного времени, Леголас,- сказал он, улыбаясь, как прежде, сбросив с себя налет королевского величия и становясь вновь Арагорном – Бродяжником.   
\- Как жаль, что Гимли нет в городе,- совершенно искренне ответил Леголас,- вот бы кто удивился, увидев меня здесь.   
Не теряя времени, вместе с Фарамиром эльф наконец отправился в библиотеку. Итилиэнский князь приветливо кивнул старому смотрителю – тот знал Фарамира еще с тех пор, как он, еще совсем мальчишка, приходил сюда вместе с Митрандиром и проводил целые дни, пока сверстники его были увлечены играми во дворе.   
\- Если бы мой брат знал, как ему может пригодиться это «пыльное царство», он не старался бы так сильно вытащить меня отсюда,- заметил Фарамир с ностальгической улыбкой, ведя Леголаса за собой по длинному освещенному факелами коридору с высоким сводчатым потолком.   
\- Не подгоняй удачу,- тревожно ответил Леголас,- мы еще ничего не нашли.   
В просторном каменном помещении пахло бумажной пылью, а воздух был сухим и колким. Здесь стояла такая оглушающая тишина, что Леголасу начало казаться, что даже его легкие шаги отдаются под сводами железным грохотом. Света в зале было не достаточно, чтобы осветить его целиком, и бесчисленные полки, заваленные и заставленные книгами и свитками, терялись в безмолвной темноте. Фарамир уверенно двинулся между ровными рядами дубовых шкафов, и Леголас пошел за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам. Корешки большинства книг были темными, старинными, и разобрать то, что было на них вытиснено, не представлялось возможным. Эльфу в какой-то момент начало казаться, что спутник его двигается наугад, но тут Фарамир остановился и огляделся по сторонам.   
\- С чего нам начать? – спросил Леголас осторожно. Спутник его вздохнул.  
\- Здесь хранится огромный запас знаний,- ответил он,- и чтобы ознакомиться даже с малой частью его, не хватит человеческой жизни.  
\- Это очень воодушевляет,- заметил Леголас. С каждой минутой затея казалась все более нелепой, и в душу его липкой темнотой вновь заползало отчаяние.   
\- Я понимаю причины твоего сарказма,- отозвался Фарамир, - но не бойся – кое-что из этого массива я успел прочесть, и, если интуиция меня не подводит, искать нам следует здесь – среди свитков, рассказывающих предания Людей Сумрака. Мы с братом происходим из иной ветви, но не думаю, что судьбы человеческих душ после смерти их тел сильно рознятся. Ведь в конечном итоге, нас отличает внешность и происхождение, но смерть стирает эти границы.  
Леголас отошел от него к одной из полок и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по шершавой зернистой поверхности свитка – одного из тысячи.  
\- Это может занять годы,- проговорил эльф безо всяких эмоций, просто констатируя факт. Внутри, как червоточина, зарождалось смутное подозрение – что если Фарамир, приведя его сюда, на то и рассчитывал, что Леголас, увидев невыполнимость своей задумки, откажется от нее, сдастся, вернется к своей жизни в Итилиэне, утратив последнюю надежду. Эльф повернулся к человеку и пристально посмотрел на него. Фарамир смотрел на него прямо и спокойно, и по этому взгляду Леголас сразу понял – нет, все совсем не так. Фарамир любил его и ценил его общество и помощь, но он искренне хотел помочь эльфу. Видимо, потому, что читал в чужих сердцах слишком умело, и потому понимал – без этого шанса Леголас не сможет оставаться среди живых, ибо его земной путь подходил к концу. Эльф шел на множество сделок со временем, выигрывал у него по крупинке, по дню, но больше так продолжаться не могло. Не пустив корни, жить невозможно. Фарамир, научившийся понимать язык деревьев, тоже теперь это знал.   
\- Это и займет годы,- подтвердил он наконец,- и не думай, что я привел тебя сюда лишь затем, чтобы чем-то занять твое свободное время. Я сделал это лишь потому, что верю, если кто-то и сможет что-то найти, то это ты.   
Леголас молчал. Каменные стены, сухой запах пыли и неровный свет факелов вдруг начали давить на него со всех сторон, и посреди этого огромного хранилища древней мудрости, эльф почувствовал себя маленьким потерянным мальчиком.  
\- Пока я в силах, я буду помогать тебе,- продолжал Фарамир,- я не смогу посвятить этому все свое время, но для меня это будет такой же мечтой, как и для тебя.   
Леголас все еще не произносил ни слова. Окружающая тишина давила на него, нашептывала злые советы сдаться, отступить. Ведь чего было проще – вернуться вместе с Фарамиром в Итилиэн и продолжать жить там. В том краю была жизнь, был свет и стремление в будущее, здесь же, среди пыли и камня, блуждали лишь смерть и призраки прошлого. Что если он зря цеплялся за них? Ведь можно было вернуться туда, где его любили. Смотреть, как растет Элборон – Леголас давно стал замечать, что мальчик нравом все больше походил на своего дядю. Ухаживать за садами и по утрам воспевать каждый новый рассвет. Отправиться в путешествие и повидаться со старыми друзьями, у каждого из которых была теперь своя жизнь, каждый из которых обрел собственное счастье. Может быть, даже навестить отца – вместе с Владыкой Келеборном тот теперь жил в покое и благости, наконец достигнув этого после стольких веков…   
Но все это были чужие жизни. Чужие радости. Чужие семьи и земли, чужие песни и чужая надежда. А жизнь Леголаса была пока что заключена здесь – средь этих тяжелых пыльных стен.   
\- Эовин ждет тебя только через несколько дней, а Государь ждет нас к ужину через несколько часов,- Леголас впустил в свой голос ободряющую улыбку, и увидел, что Фарамир улыбнулся ему в ответ,- и я буду очень признателен, если ты покажешь, с какого свитка мне лучше начать.


	16. Закат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшие временные вольности, много драмы.  
> История подходит к концу.

Леголас вышел из тьмы коридора в ослепляюще яркое утро и остановился прикрыв глаза рукой. Небо над городом было таким, каким оно бывает лишь в самом начале весны - высоким и чистым, обновленным. Леголас ступил вперед, выходя из тени каменной стены. Луч солнца - уже совсем теплый - упал на его лицо, и эльф прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим прикосновением. Мир снова был юн, хоть и казался немного заспанным, и Леголас чувствовал это пробуждение на себе, пусть и не так остро, как прежде. Он уже очень давно перестал держаться корнями за этот мир, но это не мешало ему время от времени ухватывать крохи его радостей.   
\- Вы посмотрите, кто вылез на свет! - голос звучал задорно и громко, как прежде, и Леголас, не открывая глаз, невольно улыбнулся. За прошедшие годы Гимли сильно изменился - постарел и немного раздался вширь, длинная борода серебрилась сединой - но голос и манеры у него остались прежними. Иногда Леголасу не хотелось открывать глаза, чтобы только слышать, но не видеть, как сильно изменился мир вокруг, пока он один оставался прежним.   
Гном остановился рядом с ним, и чутким ухом Леголас слышал, как он дышит - тяжело и со свистом. Должно быть, шел до библиотеки от самого пятого яруса, но никогда бы не подал виду, что устал.   
\- Все-таки это противоестественно для эльфов торчать в четырех стенах, не видя белого света,- продолжал свою мысль Гимли,- посмотри на себя - ты же выцвел, как моль. Скоро совсем в привидение превратишься.   
В чем-то Гимли был прав. Замечая изменения прочих, Леголас куда меньше внимания уделял самому себе. А он сам тоже едва заметно, но менялся - прошло чуть более столетия, не слишком большой срок для эльфа - но он чувствовал себя срезанной ветвью, поставленной в вазу с водой. Не умирая и не старея, Леголас словно бы истаивал, растворялся в мире, где все меньше и меньше оставалось вещей, которых он мог бы назвать своими. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на гнома.   
\- Я собираюсь съездить в Итилиэн, проведать Элборона,- ответил эльф так, словно это должно было враз успокоить Гимли, но тот лишь покачал головой.  
\- Я слышал это еще осенью,- заметил он,- но в последнее время ты из своей библиотеки вообще не вылезаешь.   
Леголас вздохнул. Гном снова был прав. Каждый раз, покидая пыльные чертоги древних знаний, эльф испытывал чувство вины. Он словно бы бросал - пусть и не надолго - дело своей жизни, подводил того, ради кого все это затеял. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что за годы поисков эльф нашел так мало информации, что у него просто опускались руки, и он надеялся, что количество потраченного времени рано или поздно перейдет в качество.   
Мир вокруг менялся, что книги и свитки оставались все также неизменно скрытными. В первое время Леголасу помогал Фарамир. Обремененный заботами о своем княжестве и растущем семействе (у Элборона одна за другой появились три сестры, и Фарамир опасался, что они унаследуют жажду славы своей матери), он проводил за книгами не так много времени, но зато научил Леголаса ориентироваться в бесконечных завалах информации, рассказал, где, в какой части библиотеки можно найти какие предания, и, благодаря ему, Леголас ориентировался теперь в этих залах, как прежде в чащах Ласгалена - безошибочно.  
Иногда в хранилище спускался сам король Элессар. От него помощи было мало, но зато он рассказывал Леголасу предания Севера, которые узнал за время своих странствий или в Имладрисе. Кроме того, Элессар, и еще, пожалуй, Гимли, были одними из немногих причин, заставлявших Леголаса выходить из библиотеки.   
Время от времени он возвращался к миру, но лишь затем, чтобы увидеть - меняясь, он оставался все также чужим для него. Из Ласгалена приходили вести о том, что за сотню лет лес под заботливыми руками своих королей разросся и вернул себе прежнее великолепие. Иногда Леголас хотел вернуться туда, побродить по тропам, хоженным еще в детстве. Поговорить с отцом и Келеборном, послушать песни деревьев... Но он понимал, что возвращение его будет равносильно тени, заслоняющей солнце в вешний день. Для возрожденного, вновь прекрасного Зеленолесья, питаемого юностью и любовью двух королей, он, потерянный сын, был слишком стар.   
Эльфы, живущие теперь в Итилиэне при дворе князя, возродили и этот край, даже после того, как тот, кто привел их, удалился в тень. Леголасу отрадно было осознавать, что сородичи его не зря покинули родные места. В Итилиэн вернулась эльфийская благодать, и край этот стал прибежищем света. Новый город больше походил на творение Дивного народа, чем человеческих рук. В нем зелень садов мешалась с легкой белокаменной кладкой, которая не спорила с природным ландшафтом, а напротив, дополняла его. Дома и княжеский дворец словно вырастали из зеленых холмов, а стены и своды их казались невесомыми. Леголасу нравилось бывать там, хотя поводы обычно представлялись и нечасто. И иногда были печальными.  
Фарамир умер глубоким старцем, но до последнего часа сохранил ясный ум. Леголас был последним, с кем князь разговаривал перед концом.   
\- Прости меня,- сказал он тихо. Взгляд его серых глаз был таким же, как в первый день их встречи, и Леголас старался смотреть в них, чтобы не видеть ни седины волос, ни дряхлости тела,- я не смог тебе помочь.   
\- Ты помог мне больше, чем можешь представить,- прошептал Леголас, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает горький комок слез,- только из-за тебя я остался здесь. Ты подарил мне самое ценное, на что я мог рассчитывать - надежду.   
Его голос сорвался, Леголас опустил голову, пряча слезы, но Фарамир погладил его по руке - спокойно и мягко.   
\- Не оплакивай меня,- попросил он,- я прожил достаточно, и теперь ухожу туда, где меня ждут, оставляя место для тех, чья судьба еще не свершилась. И я надеюсь, что ты, брат мой, тоже сможешь вернуться к тому, кто ждет тебя.   
Леголас кивнул, не поднимая головы, не в силах справиться со слезами.  
\- Прощай,- шепнул Фарамир, и взгляд его остановился.   
После его кончины Леголас пробыл в Итилиэне целый месяц - новый князь, наследник Фарамира, принял бразды правления, и Леголас хотел убедиться, что дела у него идут хорошо. Элборон вырос сильным могучим витязем, он с ранней юности возглавлял пограничные отряды, и вскоре занял место главного воеводы государя Элессара. Он был грозой всех оставшихся врагов Гондора, и имя его, как говорили, среди них произносилось только шепотом. Нравом и манерой держаться он так невероятно походил на Боромира, что Фарамир тревожился - сможет ли сын стать мудрым правителем. Но годы пообтесали его крутой нрав, и к моменту ухода своего отца Элборон успел многому научиться, и потому Леголас оставлял его со спокойной душой.   
И снова эльфа ждали душные стены его добровольной темницы. Он погрузился в мертвенный шелест страниц, на которых находил предания и песни. Но все эти сведения были слишком расплывчатыми, слишком неточными. Слишком непохожими на правду, чтобы ориентироваться на них.   
\- Мое время истекает,- вдруг тихо выговорил Леголас, снова подставляя лицо солнцу. Гимли не стал переспрашивать, и эльф чувствовал, что гном понимающе кивнул. Время и правда истекало - Леголас видел, как на саженце, хранимом магией его отца, листья начали желтеть и сворачиваться. Прежний мир уходил в прошлое, а в мире новом для Леголаса не было места.   
\- Я все еще хозяин твоей жизни,- напомнил гном. Он набил трубку и сейчас раскуривал ее,- но и эта клятва не вечна.   
\- Все напрасно,- Леголас сам не понимал, чему улыбается. Он терпел поражение, но на сердце отчего-то было легко и светло. Возможно, в этом была повинна весна, приходящая в город. А, может быть, осознание того, что путь земной почти пройден.  
\- Все напрасно,- повторил он,- я был жестоко обманут, но теперь скоро конец.  
\- Государь умирает,- вдруг сказал Гимли, глубоко затянулся и закашлялся.   
Рядом с постелью короля сидела, сложив руки на коленях, Арвен, государыня Гондора. На голову ее была накинута легкая темная вуаль, и лица ее было почти не разобрать. Леголас знал - ее вечная юность тускнела, а с уходом Элессара должна была исчезнуть окончательно. Эльф и гном остановились в дверях королевской опочивальни, замерев в почтительном молчании. Арвен медленно поднялась на ноги. Возлежавший на высоких подушках государь пошевелил темной от старости рукой, подзывая их подойти ближе. Леголас и Гимли медленно подошли и встали с одной стороны постели. Арвен, окинув их молчаливым взглядом из-под вуали, отошла в сторону и скрылась за дверью. Несколько мгновений стояла тишина, и было слышно лишь, как за открытым окном птица, беззаботная вестница весны, заводит свою трель.   
\- Последние мы остались из нашего Братства,- заговорил вдруг Элессар, и Гимли, скрывая накатившую грусть, кашлянул в бороду,- а теперь и мне пора.   
Леголас смотрел в лицо угасающего короля прямо и спокойно. Тот выполнил свое жизненное предназначение и уходил с миром, а Леголас в последнее время так часто провожал в последний путь друзей, что сейчас сил на скорбь у него просто не осталось.   
\- Славное было времечко,- проговорил Гимли хрипло,- страшное, но славное.   
\- Из самых темных недр рождаются самые драгоценные сокровища,- отозвался Леголас, и Гимли хмыкнул.  
\- Эльф заговорил, как гном. Где это видано? - его тон мог бы показаться беззаботным, если бы не печальная хрипотца предчувствия горьких слез.   
Элессар молчал, прикрыв веки, и лишь легкое движение его груди вверх и вниз выдавало в нем жизнь. Наконец он поднял усталые веки и посмотрел на Леголаса в упор. Взглядом проницательным и ясным, как много лет назад.   
\- Я виноват перед тобой,- вдруг сказал Элессар тихо, но очень четко,- я хотел уберечь тебя от еще большей боли, но теперь мои глаза наконец открылись, и на пороге небытия я вижу, что был не прав.  
Леголас, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на него в ответ.   
\- О чем ты, Эстель? - спросил он, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается от волнения.   
\- В королевском дворце есть хранилище, о котором знали лишь правящие здесь,- ответил Элессар. Он заговорил поспешно, словно боялся не успеть,- о нем знал Денэтор, но Фарамир, ставший наместником лишь на один день, не успел узнать.   
Леголас весь обратился в слух, даже подался вперед.   
\- В этом хранилище покоятся древние, запретные свитки,- продолжал Элессар,- они рассказывают о том, что происходит с душами, когда они покидают тела. И там, среди этих свитков, я нашел то, что так долго искал ты...  
Леголас чуть отпрянул, словно король ударил его или плюнул ему в лицо.   
\- Но...- он сглотнул,- но почему, Эстель?.. как ты мог?  
Гимли тоже стоял, открыв рот, будто не в силах был поверить своим ушам.   
\- Столько лет я искал... и все впустую, а ты знал! Ты все знал? - не будь Элессар умирающим старцем на смертном одре, Леголас ударил бы его. Да что там, он готов был убить его, трясти, пока весь дух из него не выйдет.  
\- Я прочел то, что обнаружил,- продолжал Элессар с убийственным спокойствием,- и из того, что я узнал, я понял, что лучше бы тебе не находить этот свиток. Бремя короля тяжело тем, что нужно принимать решения не только за себя. А когда ты прочтешь это, ты поймешь, почему я молчал. Твою природу не способна изменить даже любовь, Леголас. По крайней мере, так я думал. И я надеялся, что, не узнав правды, то в конце-концов сможешь уйти на Запад, как твои сородичи, чтобы там обрести покой и счастье.   
Леголас сглотнул и опустил голову.   
\- Почему же ты передумал? - спросил он сдавленно.  
\- Потому что теперь я вижу - менять твой путь не в моей власти, и не в силах я приказывать твоему сердцу,- ответил Элессар, и тяжелые веки его снова опустились,- так что прости меня за попытку...   
Леголас помолчал несколько мгновений, потом поднял голову и кивнул.  
\- Я прощаю тебя, ибо знаю, что все, что ты сделал, ты сделал из любви и желания помочь. Спи с миром, мой друг.   
***  
\- Ну и что же там сказано? - Гимли выпустил облачко сизого дыма, снова принялся грызть мундштук. Они сидели на городской стене, глядя, как над Пеленнором кружатся птицы.  
\- Смотри, даже Пеленнор теперь в цвету,- заметил Леголас, словно и не слышал вопроса. Гимли хмыкнул.  
\- Ты не сбивай меня,- отозвался он,- я старый гном, но еще пока в своем уме. Что было в том свитке? Правда нечто ужасное?   
\- Не ужасное,- ответил Леголас сдержанно. Он, чуть прищурившись от солнца, следил за тем, как пара птиц затеяла игру в воздухе,- но я понимаю теперь, почему Элессар не хотел мне этого показывать. В том свитке описан путь в Чертоги Неушедших.  
\- Опасный и тернистый, надо полагать,- предположил Гимли.  
\- Опасный, тернистый - да,- подтвердил Леголас,- но не в этом дело. А в том, что я - эльф, а там, в тех землях, есть место лишь душам смертных.   
Гимли помолчал, глядя в небо.  
\- Понимаю,- наконец сказал он,- знать, что такое место существует, но ты не можешь туда попасть... это, пожалуй, и правда еще хуже, чем думать, что это - лишь древняя легенда.   
\- Попасть туда можно,- ответил Леголас,- эта земля лежит за морем, далеко, но вполне достижимо... И из того, что я прочел, я понял, что я смогу даже увидеть его. Может быть, даже прикоснуться. Но остаться с ним - нет. И второй раз прощаться придется действительно навсегда.   
Гимли молчал больше минуты, на мгновение Леголасу даже показалось, что он начал задремывать - в последнее время с ним такое приключалось все чаще.   
\- Мы последние из нашего Братства,- неожиданно сказал он,- ни у меня, ни у тебя, на этой земле больше никого не осталось.   
\- Кроме друг друга,- ответил Леголас.  
\- Кроме друг друга,- подтвердил Гимли,- и я знаю тебя достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что у тебя на уме.  
\- Ты всегда знал, что у меня на уме,- улыбнулся Леголас, получив ответную улыбку Гимли.   
\- И теперь я чувствую, что ты собираешься уплывать,- закончил гном,- не на Запад, как все нормальные эльфы. По крайней мере, не прямо на Запад.   
\- Я не попрощался с ним,- Леголас отвел глаза, и хотя продолжал улыбаться, они увлажнились,- я не видел его лица. Я не смог отпустить его, и теперь душа его ждет. Даже если мы встретимся, чтобы я позволил ему уйти навсегда, это стоит того. Но не волнуйся, друг Гимли,- Леголас тряхнул головой,- пока ты жив, я тебя не оставлю.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, друг Леголас,- Гимли отложил трубку,- но я рассчитывал на кое-что другое.   
\- На что же? - Леголас удивленно поднял брови.  
\- Мне недолго осталось топтать землю,- ответил Гимли,- но ведь и у меня была мечта. Именно из-за нее, наверно, я не нажил ни жены, ни детишек.   
\- Мечта? - переспросил Леголас, и неожиданно все понял,- Владычица. Галадриэль - ты все эти годы хранил любовь к ней.   
\- Глупо, правда? - Гимли смущенно кашлянул и отвернулся.   
\- Не у меня об этом спрашивай,- хмыкнул Леголас,- так о чем же ты просишь, Гимли?  
\- Я поплыву с тобой,- решительно ответил гном,- во-первых, вдвоем оно веселее, да и здесь нам больше делать нечего. А во-вторых, может быть, в своих странствиях ты и подбросишь меня до Неумирающих земель, где она живет? О, Галадриэль...- он закрыл глаза, и на лице его распустилась мечтательная улыбка,- столько лет я хранил ее дар и ее имя в сердце. Неужели перед смертью я так и не увижу ее снова?   
\- Увидишь,- Леголас протянул руку и положил ее на плечо другу,- непременно увидишь


	17. Отплытие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последняя глава

\- Теперь уже недалеко,- Леголас повернулся и подставил лицо теплому попутному ветру.   
Они были в море уже так долго, что бросили считать дни. Но это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения - после стольких лет, проведенных в серой пустыне отчаяния, Леголас наконец ощущал в себе способность двигаться вперед. Он полюбил море, едва увидел его, и теперь оно было ему другом и союзником, ведущим к цели.  
Из Минас-Тирита они с Гимли выехали вскоре после коронации нового государя Эльдариона. Путь их лежал прямо на север - ни гном, ни эльф не сочли нужным сворачивать куда-то по дороге. Гимли уже много лет как оставил родной Эребор, и там прощаться ему было не с кем. Леголас же все свои слова прощания уже потратил давным-давно. Они ехали почти той же дорогой, что когда-то пришли в Гондор вслед за Элессаром, но с тех пор места, по которым они проезжали, изменились до неузнаваемости.  
\- Если бы я все еще мог различать яркие краски и чувствовать мир также, как прежде, мне было бы жаль оставлять этот цветущий край,- проговорил Леголас, когда они пересекали границу Рохана. Бескрайняя степь простиралась до самого горизонта, похожая на волнующееся зеленое море. Воздух упоительно пах полевыми цветами и приближающейся летней грозой,- Тебе не грустно, друг Гимли, смотреть на всю эту красоту и знать, что видишь ее в последний раз?  
Гимли, несколько раз надсадно кашлянув, рассмеялся.  
\- Тебе различать краски мешает скорбь, которую ты так и не смог победить, друг Леголас,- ответил он,- а мне - старость, которую победить не дано никому. К тому же, все эти красоты я еще давно готов был обменять на красоту той, к кому стремится мое сердце.   
К подножию Амон Хена они подъехали глубокой ночью.   
Лес стоял безмолвной стеной, и лишь шум течения Андуина нарушал ночную тишину.   
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь остановиться здесь? - спросил Гимли, когда Леголас спешился и помог другу спуститься на землю. Эльф огляделся, помолчал пару мгновений, потом уверенно кивнул. Прислушавшись к себе, он не почувствовал ни единого укола боли, ни единой волны горькой печали. Это было всего лишь место, которое за сто с лишним лет поросло новой травой, и даже следа крови того, кто здесь пал, не осталось.   
\- Я хочу послушать о той славной битве,- тихо ответил эльф, и Гимли сперва непонимающе посмотрел на него, потом кивнул.   
\- Я пока вздремну,- он устроился между широких корней дерева и завернулся в свой плащ,- что-то я устал...   
Леголас услышал, как сиплое дыхание гнома выровнялось, когда он заснул, едва закрыв глаза, и лишь после этого шагнул в темную чащу.   
Деревья здесь были молчаливы - много боли испытала эта земля, много крови напоило ее, а она, в свою очередь, питала этими соками темные стволы. И даже теперь, когда почти повсюду царили мир и порядок, эти леса могли лишь стонать от полузабытой фантомной боли.   
Но из этих стонов, из этого обрывочного шепота Леголас сложил, как ужасную мозаику, историю о славной кончине своего единственного. Он падал, но поднимался - шуршали листья - он вырвал одну из стрел из груди и отбросил ее. Он сжимал свой меч, скользя по черной крови. Он задыхался, поднося к губам сигнальный рог. И когда его щит был пробит, а меч сломан, он и тогда не оставил борьбы, не сдался.   
\- Но потом он упал,- повторил Леголас едва слышно вслед за движением ветра в ветвях,- и больше подняться не смог...   
Эльф вернулся из чащи на рассвете, и проснувшийся Гимли не заметил в его лице ни печали, ни боли. Леголас улыбался. Гном хотел спросить его, что же он такое услышал от деревьев, но передумал - весь день Леголас был словно не с ним. Он молчал, и взгляд его затуманенных глаз блуждал в краях, обычному взору невидимых.   
После этой остановки, друзья нигде больше не задерживались надолго. Увядающий Лотлориэн Леголас проехал чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами. Он знал, что эта земля умирает, и не хотел видеть места, где был счастлив, такими. Гимли в Золотом лесу тоже охватила печаль. Эльф слышал, как спутник его старается скрыть всхлипы.  
\- Прости старика,- бормотал он, хотя Леголас ни о чем его не спрашивал - все и так было понятно,- здесь без нее все не то. Все не так. Вот уж воистину - с уходом эльфов, с этой земли ушло так много красоты.   
\- Но осталась красота иная,- мягко напомнил ему Леголас,- и родилась красота новая, пришло время иным поколениям строить там, где старое отжило свое. И здесь тоже встанет новый лес и придут новые хозяева, чтобы вырастить его.   
\- Хорошо, что нас не будет,- хмыкнул Гимли в бороду,- не могу себе представить, каково это - быть как камень посреди бурной реки. В пору пожалеть твоих сородичей, Леголас.   
\- Вода камень точит,- туманно ответил эльф,- и сородичи мои в большинстве своем помнят об этом и учатся с этим жить.   
В Ривенделле путников встречали сыновья Элронда. Элладан и Элрохир, так и не уплывшие на Запад, с интересом слушали вести о жизни своей сестры, и когда Гимли закончил рассказ, один из братьев печально покачал головой.  
\- Каждый в ответе за собственный выбор,- сказал он.  
\- И каждый сам избирает свой путь,- подтвердил второй,- но все же неплохо, когда в этом пути есть, на чье плечо опереться.  
Близнецы обменялись понимающими взглядами, а потом, до самого отбытия друзей, рассказывали Леголасу новости из Ласгалена, которые эльф теперь слушал с интересом, но так, словно ему рассказывали предания об иных землях, а не о бывшем доме, в котором Леголас провел большую часть жизни.   
Распростившись с братьями, друзья двинулись дальше, и, когда они пересекли границы Ривенделла, Леголас начал замечать, что спутник его заметно сдал. Гимли держался мужественно, но было видно, что ему тяжело продолжать путь. Он часто засыпал, сидя за спиной Леголаса, кашлял с каждым днем все надсадней, в движениях его появилась болезненная грузность, которой не было еще тогда, когда они выезжали из Минас-Тирита.   
\- Подкосила меня это дорога,- признал однажды Гимли, когда они остановились на ночлег на границе Хоббитании,- прости, что обременяю тебя.   
\- Не говори глупостей, мой добрый Гимли,- улыбнулся ему Леголас,- нам осталось совсем немного.  
\- Совсем немного по суше и кто знает, сколько по морю,- Гимли рассмеялся, но на него тут же напал приступ кашля, и он долго не мог с ним справиться. Но будет об этом, мой добрый Леголас. Этот старый гном еще не совсем обессилел.   
Той ночью, пока Гимли спал, кряхтя и ворочаясь, Леголас опустил руку на его горячий влажный лоб и просидел так до рассвета, прогоняя дурные сны и полночный жар. Утром гном проснулся отдохнувшим и даже полным сил. С твердой уверенностью, что у него еще достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до конца пути.   
К Серебряным гаваням друзья прибыли к середине лета.   
***  
Корабль был маленький, но очень крепкий. Леголас, который ни разу в жизни не выходил в море на таком судне, обеспокоенно оглядывал его. Весь его опыт навигации состоял в том, что на Пеленнорское поле вслед за государем он приплыл на пиратских кораблях. Но тогда править кораблем ему не пришлось. Теперь же они с Гимли готовы были выйти в открытое море и отдаться на волю волн.   
\- Не страшись, Леголас Трандуилион,- напутствовал его Кэрдан Корабел, провожая друзей,- так же, как прежде учился ты слушать деревья, теперь научись слышать шелест волны. Море - не враг тебе. Позволь ему нести тебя также, как прежде носили верные кони. Слушай его, полюби его, разговаривай с ним, и пусть ветер ведет. А ты - следуй.  
Леголас почтительно склонил голову. Он слышал, как над морскими волнами перекрикиваются чайки, и вспомнил вдруг слова, переданные ему Владычицей Золотого леса. Она напророчила ему это путешествие еще тогда, когда он блуждал в сером мире безмолвия. И теперь, наконец, ее предсказания сбывались. Он ступил на скрипучую палубу, и соленый ветер бросил в лицо ему горсть холодных брызг. Леголас закрыл глаза и вдохнул. Он вдруг вспомнил, как много столетий назад впервые сам вышел в лес.   
Он был совсем крохой тогда - едва держался на ногах, и, чтобы стоять прямо, ему приходилось цепляться за полы одежд взрослых. Эльф помнил, как под его неуверенными тихими шагами зашуршала листва. Пальцы разжались, он стоял тогда сам по себе. "Не бойся" - тихий голос отца, и Леголас почувствовал, что не боится, и шагнул вперед.  
Также и теперь он оставил страх на суше, отдаваясь легкой качке, песням волн и порывам соленого ветра. И когда корабль, отчалив, заскользил вперед, Леголас не оглянулся даже, чтобы увидеть, как за его спиной исчезает знакомый берег. Он теперь был во власти Моря, и Море вело его.   
Уже через пару дней пути он стал замечать, как на борту эльфийского корабля начал меняться Гимли. Он ступил на палубу дрожащим стариком. Ноги его почти не слушались, каждый вздох давался с трудом и болью. Но стоило гному вдохнуть соленый воздух морского простора, как старость словно враз отступила. Он был все еще в ее цепких темных руках, но с каждым днем становился все крепче, а вскоре Леголас заметил, что волшебным образом седина гнома отступала тоже. Гимли теперь двигался уверенней, говорил громче, а вскоре так ловко научился управляться с парусами, словно всю жизнь проплавал в море.   
\- Может, и дотяну я до свидания с ней, как думаешь, друг Леголас? - спрашивал он шутливо, и Леголас смеялся, а соленый ветер уносил его смех за горизонт.   
Море было упрямым, и в этом упрямстве чувствовалась сила природы, с которой совладать было нельзя, можно было лишь союзничать. И Леголас, поднимаясь на нос корабля, пел буйным волнам, и они стелились перед ним. Он пел непокорному ветру, и тот наполнял паруса. Он пел бесконечному пологу звезд, и они указывали дорогу.  
Никто из них не считал дни - плавание продолжалось спокойно и ровно, хотя с каждым рассветом сердце Леголаса все больше трепетало. Он чувствовал, что приближается к цели. Водная гладь вокруг была все также необозрима, но ветер переменился - Леголас почувствовал это, выйдя однажды на палубу. Над темными спокойными водами разливался молочно-розовый рассвет, и в воздухе вдруг запахло дымом костров. Этот аромат был таким знакомым, таким волнующим, что Леголас бросился к носу корабля. Он вспомнил бесконечные ночи в походе, когда лишь огонь небольшого костра разгонял тяжелую ночную мглу, и вместе с этой памятью пришла другая. Леголас ощутил вокруг своих плеч тепло сильных ласковых рук, вместе с ароматом дыма вдохнул запах родного тела - разгоряченного страстью, он почти услышал у своего уха в шелесте волн голос, который хранил в памяти, и голос этот называл его по имени так нежно, как никто и никогда не называл.   
\- Мы приближаемся,- крикнул эльф появившемуся на палубе Гимли, а потом отвернулся к горизонту, прикрыв глаза ладонью от восходящего солнца, всмотрелся в туманную даль. Суши еще было не видно, но эльф знал - она там, за границей тумана, и его там ждут. Ждут так долго, что счет годам уже потерян.   
\- Смотри,- вдруг отозвался гном, указывая на белую точку далеко над поверхностью воды,- чайки! Похоже, ты прав, друг Леголас, мы подплываем.   
***  
Незнакомый берег был скалист и неприветлив. Морское течение занесло маленький корабль в окруженную горами бухту. Воды здесь были темными и матовыми, как обсидиан, и в воздухе растворялась торжественная тишина. Ветер смолк, и корабль остановился в паре миль от берега. Леголас вышел к борту корабля и посмотрел на него. Там из тумана, окутывавшего землю, выходил длинный деревянный причал, и на краю его, у самой воды, эльф заметил высокую статную фигуру. Незнакомец поднял руку в приветствии, и Леголас махнул в ответ. Они с Гимли спустили на воду шлюпку и, работая веслами, что было сил, направились к берегу. Взрезать густую черную воду было так тяжело, словно она не пускала их, но, чем ближе они подплывали, тем яснее из дымки проступала таинственная фигура. Это был человек - или человеческий призрак. На голову его был наброшен капюшон, но в неясном свете Леголас заметил, что под плотным темным плащом поблескивает золоченая броня, а у пояса видна рукоять меча. Когда они приблизились достаточно, чтобы слышать голос встречавшего, тот снова поднял руку.  
\- Дальше вам хода нет,- голос незнакомца был зычным и глубоким - таким было впору отдавать приказы и вести армии на смерть - подумалось эльфу. Он уверенно поднялся в шлюпке - она даже не дрогнула от его движения.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Хранитель Неушедших,- заговорил эльф, стараясь, чтобы голос его не дрожал. - мы прибыли сюда не затем, чтобы остаться.   
В свитках, которые Леголас обнаружил в тайном хранилище Белой Цитадели, подробно описывалось, как нужно разговаривать с привратником, и сейчас эльф говорил уверенно и смотрел прямо, хоть и не мог видеть призрачных глаз.   
\- Твое имя известно мне, Леголас из Дивного народа,- ответствовал Хранитель,- но никто из твоих сородичей не может ступить на нашу землю, также, как никто из тех, кто живет здесь, не может ступать на землю Неумирающего края. Это земля мертвых.   
Леголас затылком почувствовал, как Гимли вздрогнул от накативших на него холодных страшных воспоминаний. Они прошли вместе Тропой Мертвецов, и теперь снова встретились с воплощением смерти.  
\- Я пришел к тому, кто ждет меня здесь,- отозвался эльф,- я хочу лишь увидеть его и отпустить его душу с миром. Он в плену, и я пришел освободить его.   
Хранитель некоторое время молчал.   
\- Что ты отдашь мне взамен? - спросил он наконец,- призвать душу из Чертогов Ожидания нельзя, пока место ее не займет другая.   
Леголас на мгновение растерялся - об этом в свитке ничего сказано не было, и теперь он лихорадочно перебирал в мозгу, что может предложить Привратнику. С собой в дорогу он не взял почти ничего, кроме припасов и волшебного саженца. Но саженец олицетворял жизнь, и здесь, в мире мертвых, ему делать было нечего. Леголас открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что у него ничего нет, но неожиданно поднялся Гимли.  
\- Я останусь,- сказал он твердо, и Леголас, пораженный, обернулся к нему. Гимли подмигнул другу и прямо и дерзко посмотрел на Хранителя,- мое имя должно быть тебе известно, Привратник.  
\- Известно,- подтвердил тот,- ты, Гимли, сын Глоина, великий воин, и, будь на то воля судьбы, причалил бы к этим берегам не как проситель, а как почетный гость. Но знаешь ли ты, на что соглашаешься?  
\- Как не знать,- пожал плечами Гимли, уверенно подняв руку, не давая Леголасу вмешаться,- я не затем так долго плыл сюда, а до того сохранял жизнь этого эльфа, чтобы теперь мы уплыли ни с чем. Пусть повидается с тем, за кем прибыл, а потом мы поменяемся обратно. Это ведь возможно?  
И снова повисла напряженная тишина. Леголас перевел тревожный взгляд с друга на Привратника. Фигура призрачного воина подернулась рябью, он размышлял, но потом голова под капюшоном склонилась в согласном кивке.  
\- Чтобы остаться нетронутым смертью, ты, Гимли, сын Глоина, не можешь топтать эту землю дольше трех дней,- произнес он наконец,- на это время душа павшего воина может покинуть Чертог. Но если она не вернется в назначенный срок, ты останешься здесь навсегда.   
\- По рукам,- ответил Гимли, и, еще раз дрогнув, Хранитель исчез.  
Леголас, задыхаясь от поднявшегося волнения, обернулся к Гимли.  
\- Я никогда не смогу тебя отблагодарить,- выпалил он, порываясь обнять друга, но тот деловито отстранился.  
\- Сможешь,- ответил он,- я ведь за тебя в ответе, парнишка. И когда все это закончится, мы вместе поплывем туда, где никто не умирает. А теперь - подсади-ка меня.   
Они подплыли к пристани ближе, и Леголас помог гному выбраться из лодки. Тот, ступив на деревянный пирс, выпрямился, расправил плечи и, кажется, стал даже выше ростом.  
\- Эх, хороший здесь воздух,- проговорил он, глядя куда-то на вершины скал,- давно таким не дышал.   
Леголас не успел даже моргнуть, как Гимли, сделав единственный шаг, исчез в тумане, и на месте его вновь оказался Хранитель. За его плечом высилась другая фигура, и сердце эльфа бешено забилось в груди. Он узнал этот наклон головы, этот разворот широких плеч, и хотя лица все еще не мог разобрать, он понял, кто перед ним.  
\- Три дня,- повторил Хранитель и тоже исчез.  
Леголас помнил плохо, как помогал воину спуститься с пирса в шлюпку. Тело того было почти невесомым, и у эльфа никак не получалось заглянуть ему в лицо. .Он даже начал бояться, что это наказание за то, что Леголас так и не отважился по-настоящему проводить его в последний путь. Что если теперь они даже словом не смогут обменяться, что если фигура воина так и останется безмолвным призраком.   
Леголас взмахнул веслами и направил шлюпку обратно к кораблю. Воин сидел безмолвный напротив него, понурив плечи, и Леголас не сводил с него тревожного взгляда.   
Одно движение весел, другое - шлюпка скользила по черной воде, и тут эльф заметил, как постепенно - по мере того, как они приближались к кораблю - начали расправляться широкие плечи, голова поднялась, и когда они достигли борта корабля, темный капюшон упал с нее. Дрогнули бледные веки, и взгляд знакомых серых глаз остановился на лице эльфа.   
Леголас не смог сдержать накативших слез. Боромир смотрел на него, будто не узнавая, будто не веря собственным глазам. Но это наваждение длилось всего пару секунд, потом гондорец вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и улыбнулся.   
\- Ты пришел,- проговорил он.   
***  
Все опасения Леголаса не подтвердились - он боялся, что Боромир останется безмолвным и бестелесным, но в момент, когда он бросился гондорцу на шею, прямо в шлюпке, стало понятно, что это не так. Сильные руки обняли его, прижали отчаянно крепко.   
\- Осторожней,- произнес знакомый, чуть насмешливый голос,- лодку перевернешь.   
В безумной горячке встречи Леголас не помнил, как они очутились в каюте, как на скрипучих досках узкой койки Боромир знакомыми уверенными движениями избавлял его от одежды. Эльф боялся, что тело его единственного будет покрыто бесчисленными ранами от убивших его стрел, и раны эти будут кровоточить. Но грудь гондорца оказалась гладкой, словно он за всю жизнь не пропустил ни единого удара.   
Тело вспоминало все с упоительной быстротой. Губы, столетие не знавшие поцелуев, безошибочно находили губы Боромира, и поцелуй был на вкус таким же, как Леголас помнил. Горячее дыхание обжигало кожу на шее, где раньше цвели следы страсти, и теперь гондорец оставлял новые, рыча от нетерпения. Леголас позволил себе отчаянно стонать под его ласками, комкая простыни, и когда первая разрядка накрыла его с головой, эльфу показалось, что, стоит открыть глаза, и над ним расцветет звездами бархатное небо Лотлориэна. Пока тело его содрогалось от наслаждения, Леголас слышал мелодичный звон золотых листьев, и губы его едва слышно шептали сбивчивые признания.  
Он отдавался Боромиру, словно в первый раз - без остатка, стирая из собственной памяти все годы, проведенные в сером мареве пустоты. Больше не было бесконечных дней, потраченных на поиск новых целей. Не было осколков жизни, которые Леголас отчаянно пытался склеить. Не было ничего, лишь ощущение целостности, гармонии и принадлежности, которые Леголас боялся, что утратил навсегда. Его единственный был с ним, и больше ничего не имело значение.  
Когда первая волна страсти схлынула, и они немного упокоились, рука в руке эльф и человек поднялись на палубу. Берег Чертогов Ожидания отодвинулся и терялся в тумане на горизонте - Леголасу не хотелось смотреть в ту сторону. Три дня для того, кто ждал столетие, было мучительно мало, но сейчас это не имело значения. Пальцы Боромира крепко сжимали его ладонь.  
\- Я так долго тебя ждал,- проговорил человек, глядя на спокойные волны,- и стыдился того, что жду.  
\- Стыдился? - переспросил Леголас.  
\- Я был тебя не достоин,- отозвался Боромир,- я был слаб, я поддался тьме, но что самое дурное - я потянул тебя с собой. Я боялся, что сломал тебя.  
\- Каждый сам в ответе за собственный выбор,- сказал Леголас. Он шагнул ближе, прижался к широкой груди, и Боромир обнял его, словно укрывая от ветра,- и за то, что я выбрал тебя, я платил каждый день. Но я ни о чем не жалею. Я познал любовь в твоих руках. И я познал потерю и скорбь. Но ни минуты этой жизни я не обменял бы на ту, в которой тебя бы не было.   
Они стояли молча, позволяя волнам раскачивать корабль, и Леголас чувствовал, что руки воина начинают слегка подрагивать.   
\- Я так много хочу тебе рассказать,- вновь заговорил эльф,- и так мало времени для этого. Государь Элессар не хотел, чтобы я начинал этот путь, и теперь я, как никогда, понимаю, почему..   
Боромир молчал.  
\- Война закончилась,- продолжал Леголас, глотая непрошенные слезы,- и твой город стал таким, каким ты мечтал его видеть. Я входил в него с твоим именем на устах, горько жалея, что ты не сжимаешь мою руку. Я видел, как брат твой становится мудрым князем и учится языку земли. Я видел, как сын его растет все больше и больше похожим на тебя. Я видел, как поднимаются сады, и из леса, где я родился, уходит последняя тьма.   
\- Но меня не было рядом.- хрипло откликнулся Боромир.  
\- Но тебя не было,- подтвердил Леголас,- а, значит, не было и меня. У меня есть саженец дерева, которое мой отец посадил в честь моего рождения. Когда я прощался с ним, он подарил мне этот саженец, чтобы я нашел новое место, где пустить корни. Но я так и не смог найти его. Потому что без тебя это место мне не нужно.   
\- У нас есть три дня,- после еще одной паузы заметил Боромир,- не будем тратить их на сожаления.   
Леголас старался каждую минуты этих дней откладывать, сохранять, как драгоценную жемчужину. Ему не хотелось тратить время на сон - они с Боромиром снова были вместе и любили друг друга до изнеможения, чтобы потом, едва отдышавшись, начать все снова. Их тела не знали усталости и почти не ощущали голода, но когда на море опускалась ночь, они поднимались на палубу и, лежа на влажных досках, смотрели в бесконечное небо. Леголас тихо напевал что-то о звездах и ушедших в небытие временах, а Боромир молча слушал его, а когда эльф замолкал, прижимал к себе, и тогда уже Леголас слушал удары его сильного сердца.  
На утро третьего дня, на рассвете, Боромир, обнаженный до пояса, вышел на нос корабля. Леголас, одетый лишь в утреннюю дымку, остановился у него за спиной.   
\- Мы должны возвращаться,- проговорил человек, не оборачиваясь, - теперь, когда я дождался тебя, моя душа сможет выйти за пределы этого мира.   
Он замолчал, и их охватила холодная тишина. Леголас и сам ощущал себя клоком тумана, готовым раствориться, едва солнце поднимется над горизонтом. Мир снова был на краю, и на этот раз надежды больше не было.   
\- Мне суждено остаться здесь,- прошептал эльф непослушными губами,- но я тоже погружусь в небытие.  
\- Кто знает,- Боромир обернулся, и ветер подхватил пряди его темных волос,- может быть, в этом небытии мы однажды опять встретимся.  
На легкой шлюпке они снова подплыли к причалу. Боромир отложил весло и поднялся, Леголас встал рядом с ним.   
На краю пирса их уже ждали двое - даже сквозь туман Леголас видел, что Гимли превратился в себя прежнего. В нем не осталось ничего от старого кашляющего гнома, засыпающего на ходу. Его лицо дышало молодостью и силой, в бороде и волосах не осталось ни единой нити седины, а глаза сверкали. Темная фигура Хранителя рядом с ним была все также мрачна и безмолвна.   
\- Время вышло,- произнес он, когда шлюпка поравнялась с причалом,- вам пора уходить.  
Леголас обернулся к Боромиру, и тот раскрыл последние объятия. Эльф старался не плакать - он знал, что это лишь все усложнит. Боромир должен был упокоиться с миром, и показывать ему, как он несчастен, со стороны эльфа было бесчестно. Человек был безмолвен и собран. Он прижал Леголаса к себе, а тот застыл, сотрясаемый непрошенными рыданиями.   
\- Прощай,- выдохнул гондорец, и морской ветер унес это жестокое слово.   
\- Эй, погодите,- вдруг заговорил Гимли. Леголас, не разжимая объятий, удивленно посмотрел на него. Гном улыбался широко и искренне, как в тот день, когда под Хельмовой Падью выиграл пари. - знаешь, что я тут подумал, друг Леголас,- обратился он к эльфу,- этот Чертог Неушедших - отличное место. Все, кто здесь обитает - славные воины, как на подбор, есть с кем размять кости в драке. А какой тут эль, ты бы только попробовал!  
Леголас чуть отстранился от Боромира и поднял брови, не понимая, к чему ведет гном.  
\- Я так долго жил,- заговорил Гимли тихо,- сражался, потом работал, потом состарился и чуть не умер, а здесь... здесь жизнь такая, какой я всегда мечтал ее видеть. Пусть и мертвая, но так и что? Я ведь и сам почти мертвым ступил на корабль.   
\- О чем ты, друг Гимли? - похолодевшими губами спросил Леголас. Пальцы его сами собой сильнее вцепились в рубаху Боромира.  
\- Да о том, друг Леголас, что я остаюсь,- Гимли упер руки в бока и ухмыльнулся,- хоть я и вдвое меньше твоего громадины, но стою троих таких, как он. Авось и сойдет такая замена. А, Хранитель? - он повернулся к мрачной фигуре, но Леголас заговорил первым.  
\- Но как же твоя мечта? Тот, кто остается здесь, никогда не ступит на земли Валар,- лицо эльфа горело, язык не слушался,- как же... Галадриэль?  
Гимли пожал плечами.  
\- Мечта, мой добрый эльф, на то и мечта, чтобы оставаться где-то там, за морем,- ответил он тихо и со вздохом,- иначе это план, а не мечта. А Галадриэль... она ведь вечная - может, меня и дождется? За всю жизнь я владел лишь двумя сокровищами. Одно из них - прядь ее волос - я оставлю себе. А второе - возвращаю. Уплывай, друг Леголас, и не поминай меня лихом.   
***  
Туманные скалы исчезли за горизонтом, и ветер вновь наполнял паруса. Леголас стоял у борта, вглядываясь в сероватую даль.  
\- Куда мы теперь? - Боромир встал в паре шагов от него, скрестив руки на груди. Ветер трепал полы его рубахи, и гондорец подставил ему лицо,- ни в мире живых, ни в мире мертвых, ни в мире неумирающих, нас не ждут.  
Леголас обернулся и ступил к человеку. Тот открыл объятия, и эльф потонул в них. Он пару мгновений молчал.  
\- Не все ли равно?- ответил он наконец,- мы позволим Морю нести нас, ветру быть нашим провожатым.   
\- И как же твой саженец? - Боромир явно не ждал внятного ответа на этот вопрос - его губы уже горячо касались шеи Леголаса, но тот ответил:  
\- Я хотел посадить его под окнами своего дома - нашего с тобой дома. Дом я уже обрел. Осталось найти окно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет, я не Толкиен, я другой)   
> Спасибо за внимание всем, кто дошел со мной до конца этой истории.  
> 


End file.
